Amor instantáneo - Automatic Love
by Shtorm Volkov
Summary: Elsa es una chica de 17 años que trabaja a tiempo completo en Pabbie's AutoShop, va la preparatoria y cuida de su hermano de 6 años, Olaf. Ha pasado por mucho en su vida que no deja a nadie acercarse. Anna es la típica porrista: tiene todo lo que podría desear y es amada por todos, excepto por Elsa. Anna quiere conocer más a la rubia. [G!p Elsa] [No incesto] [ELSANNA] [Traducción]
1. Día Extraño

Bueno, esta vez traigo un proyecto diferente, este fanfic es una traducción del escrito por Nicole The Dragon Rider, llamado "Automatic Love", espero que sea de su agrado, aún no termino de leerlo, pero lo que llevo es sin duda un muy buen trabajo, todos los derechos intelectuales y los créditos correspondientes reitero son para Nicole The Dragon Rider

Por otro lado yo sé que Fanfiction ha lanzado una herramienta de traducción, que juro intenté emplearla, pero me pareció un insulto ¿?, de tal modo que decidí hacer mi propia versión del fanfic, así que consejos, duda, reclamos, son bien recibidos.

* * *

Elsa P.O.V.

Gruño mientras pongo la sabana sobre mi cabeza para bloquear el rayo de sol que se escurre por la ventana y me ciega. Realmente no me quiero levantar para ir a la escuela, me siento al borde de la cama aun somnolienta y lazo las cobijas lejos de mí. El suelo bajo mis pies se siente frío, pero no es como que me importe mucho. Estoy acostumbrada al frío, el frío es parte de mí, o algo así.

Camino al baño para tomar una ducha rápida, para luego ponerme mis jeans celestes, una playera blanca de tirantes y mi sudadera favorita. Cepillo mis dientes y trenzo mi cabello platinado en una simple trenza francesa que dejo reposar en mi hombro izquierdo.

Me coloco mis tennis celestes, para completar el conjunto. Oh, por cierto, mi nombre es Elsa Winter en caso…, bueno solo por si se lo preguntaban, y tengo 17 años. Vivo en Arendelle con mi hermano de 6 años, Olaf, cuido de él desde hace 2 años, cuando murieron nuestros padres en un asalto callejero que salió mal.

Trabajo en Pabbie's AutoShop desde que tengo 15, para lograr sostenernos a ambos, sé que no tengo que hacerlo porque mi tía Gerda y mi tío Kai se han hecho cargo de que las facturas de los servicios sean devotamente pagadas mes con mes, y están al pendiente de nosotros por medio de visitas frecuentes.

Me gusta trabajar para Pabbie porque fue tan amable en darme un trabajo cuando nadie más lo hizo, donde le probé mi valía con mi amplio conocimiento de reparación de autos y bueno, trabajo muy bien con mis manos, ahí fue donde conocía mi mejor amigo Kristoff, bueno…Él es mi único amigo, pero está bien.

Me resulta más que suficiente con solo tenerlos a él y a Olaf, quien se lleva de maravilla con ese rubio grandulón. No confío fácilmente en las personas ni me gusta ser cercana a nadie, pero es de imaginar que sea así tomando en cuenta por todo lo que he pasado.

Entro en la habitación de Olaf para encontrarlo envuelto en las sábanas con su cabello tan blanco como la nieve en la parte superior, sonrió un poco mientras me encargo de desenredarlo de todas esas sábanas.

"Olaf, vamos, es hora de levantarse" le digo mientras lo remuevo un poco.

El protesta un poco mientras frota sus ojos para quitarse el sueño de encima, ese chiquillo albino alza la mirada para verme con esos ojos celestes y me siento derretir. No hay nada más que inocencia en esos ojos y solo quiero que siga así por siempre, Olaf es todo mi mundo y quiero mantenerlo a salvo de la crueldad que hay en cada esquina.

Él era demasiado joven cuando nuestros padres murieron, y no recuerda mucho sobre ellos. A veces creo que él me ve como su madre desde que prácticamente he sido yo quien lo ha criado la mayor parte de su vida. Amo a mi hermano y siempre cuidaré de él.

Cuando él es feliz, yo lo soy también, y esa es la mejor sensación del mundo. Olaf me observa con los brazos abiertos en mi dirección, y yo sólo puedo sonreír, sé exactamente lo que el quiere. Lo atrapo en un abrazo de oso.

"Alístate, mientras preparo el desayuno" Le digo al tiempo que los despeino un poco.

"¿Podemos comer panqueques con chispas de chocolate?" Me pregunta con curiosidad.

"Claro que si" le digo sonriendo.

Si hay una sola cosa en el mundo que Olaf y yo amamos más que nada, sería el chocolate, El chocolate es la comida de los dioses, si alguien dice lo contrario, está mintiendo. Pongo la mezcla en la sartén caliente, para después agitarla de tal modo que se cocine el otro lado.

Realmente no quiero ir a la escuela…Tengo que lidiar con deportistas molestos como Hans y descaradas porristas como Ariel y su séquito. En Arendelle High, soy conocida como la Reina del Hielo, porque no hablo con nadie.

No entiendo cómo puedo ser considerada una Reina de Hielo, si soy yo quien elige no hablar con nadie. La mitad de las personas en la escuela son unos idiotas, entonces… ¿por qué desperdiciaría mi aliento con ellos? _Este va a ser un largo, largo año escolar, puedo sentirlo._ Puse los panqueques en un par de platos cuando Olaf entra a la cocina con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Está usando una playera de manga corta con un muñeco de nieve estampado en ella, junto a unos shorts negros, de un salto está en su lugar en la mesa, coloco el plato con los panqueques y tomo asiento enfrente de él.

"¿Estás ansioso por la escuela? Le pregunto mientras tomo un bocado.

"No puedo esperar para estar en la escuela y hacer nuevos amigos" Me dice sonriente.

Olaf puede ser más joven que yo, pero es mucho mejor haciendo amigos de lo que yo podré ser jamás. Es un pequeño trozo de sol y adora dar abrazos, cuando estás triste o sin ninguna razón. Olaf siempre ha sido como un pez en el agua para socializar, y para ser sincera eso me da un poco de envidia. Pero bueno.

No espero que este daño sea diferente o mejor a los anteriores de los que he estado en Arendelle High. Después de comer lavo los trastes y los regreso a su sitio. Tomo mi mochila y la cuelgo sobre mi hombro.

Olaf hace lo mismo y salimos de casa. Activo el sistema de alarma y me encargo de asegurar la puerta al salir. Abro la puerta trasera de mi Camaro celeste para que Olaf entre. Entro a la cabina del conductor y ajusto el espejo retrovisor para ver a Olaf colocándose el cinturón, y puedo ver ese diente flojo saliendo de su boca.

"¿Estás listo?"

Él asiente y pongo el auto en marcha. El Camaro fue un regalo por mi cumpleaños 16 por parte de Pabbie, por todo el trabajo que he hecho para él. En un principio intenté negarme a recibirlo, pero Pabbie no me lo puso nada fácil. Por cada vez que intentaba darle una razón para regresárselo el me daba una para quedármelo.

Discutimos al respecto más de 2 horas antes que accediera a aceptarlo. Y no puedo negar que es grandiosos tenerlo y mucho más cómodo que ir en el autobús todos los días. ¡_Gracias Pabbie!_. Después de 15 minutos llego al estacionamiento de la primaria de Arendelle. Llevé a Olaf dentro del edificio hasta la puerta de su salón.

"Ten un excelente día y se un buen chico, ¿si?" Le digo besando su frente.

"Lo seré, adiós Elsa" Dice el albino entrando al salón.

Logro ver por la ventana como Olaf anuncia su presencia en el salón y como todo se le quedan viendo. Solo puedo sonreír mientras camino de regreso al auto, lo pongo en marcha y me dirijo a la escuela, dejo el auto en el estacionamiento. Me pongo la capucha de mi sudadera, para que nadie sea capaz de verme el rostro.

Tomo mi mochila y salgo del auto, camino hasta la entrada de la escuela sin ser notada, casi llego a mi locker. Casi… _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Es mucho pedir llegar a mi locker sin ser molestada?_

"Hey Lady Polla"

Sé quién es sin siquiera tomarme la molestia de girarme a comprobarlo, _¿Siempre tiene que ser lo mismo cada vez que camino hacia mi locker?_ Es Ariel. Al final me decido a encararla, y ahí está la porrista pelirroja respaldada por sus tres compinches que la siguen a donde quiera que va.

Sus amigas Jasmine, Aurora y Cinderella. Justo ahora probablemente se pregunten el por qué del apodo que me han dado. Lady Polla fue el sobrenombre que me gané en segundo de secundaria, cortesía de Ariel, después de un incidente en el vestidor de chicas.

Me estaba dando una ducha cuando alguien deslizó la cortina para dejarme expuesta en toda mi desnudez. Momento en el que se comenzaron a burlar de mí a causa de mi parte extra. Cuando nací, mis padres pensaron que era un niño, debido a los genitales masculinos entre mis piernas.

Me llamaron Ezra, pero eso cambió cunado cumplí 12, mis senos comenzaron a crecer, mis padres me llevaron con el doctor y él explicó que de hecho yo era una chica que nació con genitales masculinos, fue entonces que ellos cambiaron mi nombre a Elsa, He sido molestada, humillada y golpeada cada día desde el incidente.

Esto apesta, no puedo esperar por graduarme y salir de este agujero infernal para dejar a todos atrás. Eso es lo que me permite seguir, esa será mi venganza. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire que dejo salir lentamente. _Ocúltalo, no sientas. _Retomé mi camino hacia mi locker.

"Owwww, no te vayas, Lady Polla" Dijo Jasmine con falso dolor

Prefiero ignorarlas porque no se merecen mi atención.

"¿Qué pasa contigo fenómeno?" Percibí el veneno en la pregunta de Cinderella.

Por fin logro llegar a mi locker para tomar los libros de mis primeras dos clases y ponerlos en el interior de mi mochila, en cuanto lo cerré fui abordada por nada más y nada menos que Hans Southern, Hans es la estrella del equipo de americano, es el quarterback y el botador del equipo de basquetbol.

Es el chico más popular en la escuela y es un reverendo idiota. Hans piensa que solo porque su familia es rica el puede hacer lo que quiera, cuandoquiera y tratar a las personas como mierda. Yo lo llamo Sideburns, porque tiene esas ridículas líneas de pelo pegadas a sus mejillas. Es difícil pensar que esas cosas son reales, además es tan idiota que apuesto a que no sabe inglés, así que aunque me escuchara llamarlo así, ni por enterado se daría que hablo de él.

"Hey, fenómeno, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Dice Hans con esa mueca horrorosa en su rostro.

Prefiero callar, aunque tenga toneladas de cosas que decirle, desafortunadamente Sideburns no tomó muy bien que digamos mi silencio. El me tomó por mi sudadera y me azotó contra los casilleros, haciendo mi cabeza chocar muy fuerte contra estos

"Te estoy hablando, Reina de Hielo, te crees mejor que yo, ¿no es así? Me dijo con el ceño fruncido.

_Y el comal le dijo a la olla. Es un jodido hipócrita._ Yo no creo ser mejor que nadie, pero estoy segura que hay quienes piensan como él. Sé que nadie va a detener a Hans de lo que está haciendo a excepción de Kristoff, pero el rubio no está aquí ni ahora para hacer algo. Vi como Hans preparaba su puño para golpearme en la cara, cerré los ojos esperando el dolor

"Hans, ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Abrí un ojo para ver a quien pertenencia esa voz, se trataba de Anna Anderson . Ella es la capitana de las porristas y está parada no muy lejos de donde yo estaba. Anna tiene el cabello rubio fresa que suele atar en un par de trenzas con un mechón rubio del lado derecho con las mas hermosas pecas que yo haya visto, esparcidas por todo su rostro.

Por lo que he oído sobre ella, Anna es muy dulce, enérgica y amable con todos. Anna Anderson es el corazón de Arendelle High, pero yo no lo sabía. Pasé más de la mitad de la preparatoria intentado no ser notada por nadie, pero las apariencias engañan.

"Nada, nena, solo hablaba con Don Nadie" Dijo el chico frente a mí.

"Eso no luce como una conversación, el entrenador Shang quiere verte en el gimnasio" dijo Anna frunciendo el ceño.

Él suspiró, lanzándome contra los casilleros de nuevo, antes de dejarme caer al suelo. Ariel luce decepcionada de que Hans no me golpease, ella también se fue con su séquito tras ella. El día de hoy fui bastante afortunada, así que tomé mi mochila

Alguien puso sus manos frente a mí, por lo que pude ver se trataba de Anna, ella estaba viéndome con cierta culpa en sus ojos

"¿Estás bien? Claro que no estás bien, no estaría en el suelo si no estuvieras herida, definitivamente hablaré con Hans más tarde. Wow. Tienes unos ojos muy lindos" Dijo Anna sonriente

_¿Qué carajos?_ Bajé más la capucha de mi sudadera antes de levantarme del piso, colgué mi mochila en mi hombro para escapar de la pelirroja que estaba intentado seguirme, milagrosamente la perdí en el mar de estudiantes y me fui a mi primera clase, Cálculo, con el profesor Weaselton o como me gusta llamarlo Weaseltown.

Todos en la escuela lo llaman así y eso lo enoja bastante. Me siento al fondo para evitar ser notada. Pongo mi mochila en el suelo y me dedico a ver por la ventana, no le presté atención a ningún estudiante hasta que alguien tomó el asiento contiguo al mío

"Eres muy rápida, ¿sabías?"

Giré a mi izquierda para ver a Anna ahí, a un lado mío, de entre todos los pupitres disponibles, se sentó a mi lado. _¿Cómo carajos me encontró?_ _¿Por qué está hablándome?_ Este día se vuelve más y más raro a cada segundo.

* * *

Gracia a .dejesus

Por notar el error con el capítulo, gracias man!


	2. Y se vuelve más raro

Y se vuelve más raro

Bueno, aquí vamos con el segundo capítulo, estaré tratando de publicar lo más pronto posible, espero que les esté gustando y me encantaría saber su opinión por medio de sus reviews y si alguien ya leyó el que está en inglés, sería muy constructivo ver si estoy haciendo una buena traducción, trato de hacerla lo más fiel posible, agregando algunas cositas y manteniendo otras, sin más, ¡aquí vamos!

* * *

Elsa P.O.V.

Honestamente mi día se ha estado poniendo cada vez más raro con cada segundo que pasa. Primero, Ariel y su séquito me molestaron camino a mi casillero. Segundo. Hans me estampó contra los casilleros e intentó golpearme en el rostro. Las primeras dos son muy normales para mí, considerando que pasarían de algún modo u otro.

Lo siguiente aún hace que me estalle la cabeza. Tercero. Fui salvada por Anna Anderson, de todas las personas, ella fue quien lo hizo, y después se encargó de encontrarme luego de que yo intentara perderla entre la multitud. _¿Por qué ella está sentada a mi lado de entre todos los demás? Es más… ¿Por qué está intentando hablarme?_

_Ella es el corazón de la preparatoria, ¿por qué estaría desperdiciando su aliento en una perdedora como yo?_ La clase se llenó rápido hasta que el profesor Weaseltown entró en él con su ridículo peluquín, todos saben que usa uno, ¿Cuál es el punto de decir que es su cabello?

El comenzó a hablar sobre la derivada de una línea o algo así, no le presté atención porque ya me sé el material del curso, solo no quería tomar trigonometría, dejo caer mi cabeza entre mis brazos y me duermo.

Sé que debería de estar prestando atención pero la clase es demasiado aburrida que apuesto a que otros también se durmieron, no creí haber dormido por tanto tiempo hasta que sentí un toque en mi barbilla, Fue Anna quién lo hizo, me le quedé viendo hasta que escuché la voz de Weaseltown, observé el pizarrón y mentalmente resolví el problema que estaba escrito.

"¿Cuál es la respuesta del problema, Winters?" me preguntó el profesor intentado dejarme en ridículo

"La pendiente es 2" Le dije sonriendo.

Lucía sorprendido de que le contestara correctamente, su cara se puso roja, porque el que quedó en vergüenza fue él, y más con algunos alumnos haciendo hincapié en su fallo, me sentí muy bien conmigo misma y vi por encima del hombro a Anna, e hice contacto visual con ella…

Ella me brinda una de las sonrisas más brillantes que he visto jamás junto a un pulgar arriba. Desvié la mirada algo apenada, no puedo creer que haya sido atrapada viéndola…bueno no la estaba viendo. _¿O si lo estaba? ¿Ahora soy una especie de Stalker? ¿Qué carajos está mal conmigo?"_

No puedo permitirme ningún tipo de contacto con ella, es muy peligroso para mi desde que sé que es amiga de Hans a menos que esté saliendo con él. Probablemente le dirá que la estuve viendo de forma extraña en clase, y entonces el me pateara el trasero hasta Timbuktu.

Tengo que estar alerta con ella, igual que con el resto, Anna no es muy diferente de los demás, y yo no confío en nadie, hay que mantenerlos lejos a todos. _Ocúltalo, ¡No sientas!, Ocúltalo, ¡No sientas!, Ocúltalo, ¡No sientas!_

Repito mi mantra una y otra vez en mi mente, sirve como recordatorio de que no debo involucrarme emocionalmente con nadie así no me lastimaran, y seré capaz de proteger a Olaf y a mí de este mundo, el tiempo corre muy despacio y yo ya quiero salir de aquí.

Después de lo que sentí como una eternidad, la campana por fin sonó, me enfilé en línea recta hacia la puerta, mi plan era asegurarme de perder a Anna de una vez por todas y esta vez pareció funcionar, los siguientes dos periodos no había rastro de la porrista pelirroja.

Es hora del almuerzo e hice mi recorrido hacia la azotea, me gusta venir a comer aquí porque no tengo que lidiar con Hans, Ariel o cualquiera que quiera molestarme, y ayuda mucho que la vista desde aquí sea genial, me hace sentir en la cima del mundo.

Me siento en el suelo recargándome contra la reja, saco mi emparedado y le doy una buena mordida. La puerta se abre de golpe, dejándome ver a un enorme chico rubio con una playera que dice "Los renos son mejores que las personas", escrito en inglés. Ahí está, el único e inigualable Kristoff, mi mejor amigo.

"Hey, Elsie, sabía que te encontraría aquí arriba" Me dice sonriendo.

Me quité mi capucha y rodé los ojos. _Obviamente que me ibas a encontrar aquí, ¿Dónde más si no?_ Seguí comiendo mi sándwich, Kristoff se sentó a mi lado y sacó una zanahoria de su mochila. _Juraría que siempre hay zanahorias en su mochila. Me pregunto si eso es todo lo que el carga, pero quién sabe._

"No vas a creer lo que escuché" Me dice con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro.

"Lo más seguro es que no, pero me lo dirás de todas formas" Le dije en tono aburrido.

"Escuché de una fuente confiable que el corazón de nuestra preparatoria vino en tu rescate esta mañana" dijo dándome un codazo.

"Pffft, rescate, si, claro, solo fue una oportuna coincidencia que ella estuviera ahí, no veo el por qué estás tan impresionado por algo así" Le dije frunciendo el ceño.

"Porque hablamos de Anna Anderson: la chica más popular de toda la escuela, y te salvó, es como tu valiente princesa en vestido rosa" dice Kristoff de forma demasiado dramática.

No sé porque la idea de Anna en un vestido rosa con una espada me hace reír, pero es muy divertido. Es una buena idea/fantasía, pero vivo en el mundo real y no voy a darme ese lujo. Kristoff sabe como hacerme reír y agradezco tenerlo conmigo.

"Pienso que debo sacarte de tu fantasía, porque no hay formap alguna de que eso pase" Dije antes de terminar mi sándwich.

"¿Por qué no? Podría pasar"

"Solo en tu cabeza, y no quiero saber que hay ahí dentro, aunque me doy una idea" le dije con sorna.

"Entonces…¿Cómo luce?"

"¿Quién?"

No tengo idea de a quién se refiere. El rubio me dio una mira de _'¿En serio?'. ¿Podría ser cualquiera?_

"¿Anna? ¿Es sexy?" Me preguntó casi gritando.

"Supongo, no estuve pegada a ella para descubrirlo" Le dije algo incómoda.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso? Ella es tu salvadora y lo único que haces es huir de ella, juro Elsa, que en verdad alteras mis nervios con actitudes como esa".

"Lo sabías cuando me conociste" Le señalé.

Kristoff dio un vistazo a los alrededores, viendo al resto de estudiantes conversando y comiendo con sus amigos, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en un grupo en particular, de tal modo que seguí su mirada, era el equipo de porristas con su capitAnna al centro.

Ella estaba sonriendo y riendo con sus amigos, todos la adoran y ella saluda con la mano a los que pasan por ahí cerca.

"Entonces esa es Anna Anderson, Madre mía, ella si que es sexy"

"Supongo, si es que te gustan las porristas" Le dije con indiferencia.

Ahora sus ojos estaban en mí con una expresión extraña en su rostro, me estaba sintiendo incómoda y no me gusta, regresó su vista al campo de la escuela, de inmediato tuve un mal presentimiento, lo sentí en mi estómago, y sé que no será algo bueno.

"¡HEY ANNA!" Kristoff gritó a través de la reja antes de agacharse.

Anna buscaba a quien sea que la hubiese llamado, hasta ver en dirección a la azotea, por un momento nuestros ojos se fijaron entre sí, después me agaché. _Bueno eso fue embarazoso, ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE KRISTOFF HAYA HECHO ESO! ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS LE PASA A ESE IMBÉCIL?"_

_Iré a prisión por asesinar a mi mejor amigo._ El rubio reía a mis costillas, así que lo golpee en el estómago, sentí cierta satisfacción cuando el gruñó adolorido, bueno, se lo merecía.

La campana sonó como señal de volver a clases, dando por terminado el tiempo para almorzar.

_Oh, Dios…¡Más tortura!._ Tomé mi mochila y coloqué la capucha de mi sudadera sobre mi cabeza, Kristoff se sacudía el polvo después de haberse levantado del suelo

"¿Golpearme en el estómago era realmente necesario? Me preguntó mientras frotaba el lugar del golpe.

"Deberías estar feliz de que fue por encima de tu cintura" Le dije eso mientras caminaba.

"A veces me pregunto el por qué somos mejores amigos" Kristoff niega con la cabeza tras decirlo

"Vaya, algo en lo que estamos de acuerdo" Me rio junto a él.

Caminamos al gimnasio para Educación Física (E.F.) y sé que será un infierno, sinceramente pienso que el entrenador Shang tiene algo contra mí, pero no recuerdo haberle hecho nada, _Afortunadamente, uso mi uniforme de E.F. bajo mi ropa, así no tengo que ir a los vestidores._

Me escondo detrás de las bancas del gimnasio y me cambio rápido, traigo mis shorts azules bajos mis jeans, pero puse mi playera en mi mochila, así que solo la pongo sobre mi playera de tirantes, después solo escondo mi mochila tras las bancaas, para que no me la roben… de nuevo.

Me escabullí hasta ver a Kristoff, él está hablando con Aladdin sobre algo, conocí a Aladdin en segundo de secundaria y es un chico decente, y es una de las pocas personas que no me hostiga, me siento junto a ellos.

"Elsie, hasta que apareces" Me dice kristoff sonriendo.

"Hey Elsa" Aladdin pone su puño en alto tras decir eso.

"No es como si tuviera opción. Hey Al" Correspondo su saludo chocando los puños.

"Bien, gusanos, vamos a jugar quemados, Hans, Kristoff, serán los capitanes, escojan su equipo" Dijo el hombre asiático con los brazos cruzados.

Afortunadamente quedé con Kristoff y Al. _Al parecer los dioses me están dando un descanso…Creo._ Seguí a Kristoff a nuestro lado del gimnasio cuando choqué con alguien.

"Lo s-siento" dije de golpe.

"Está bien, no veía por donde iba".

Me percaté que se trataba de Anna. _¡oh, vamos! ¿En serio?_ _¿Por qué siempre termino cruzándome con ella?_ _¿Qué fue lo que hice? ¿Es karma o algo de una vida pasada?_. Yo solo quiero estar sola, pero parece que no está funcionando.

Anna clavó su azulada mirada en mí, que más bien parece turquesa… y yo sólo sentí mis mejillas arder. _¿Qué carajos me está pasando?_ Sacudí mis pensamientos y seguí mi camino. El campo de juego se convirtió en zona de guerra, los balones volaban por todos lados y yo solo intentaba que ninguno me diera en la cara.

Mi equipo jugó a la defensiva, pues en el otro estaban casi todos los miembros del equipo de americano, el equipo de Hans. _Lo que por cierto, era obvio que sería el caso_.Alcancé a mover mi cabeza a un lado, un balón pasó rozándome, a juzgar por la sonrisa de Hans, supe que él la había lanzado.

Kristoff notó que estaba desarmada, así que me lanzó un balón para que lo atrapara, lo acomodé en mi mano lista para lanzarlo, sabía que no le pegaría a nadie, pero si alguien lo atrapaba podría salir de aquí, asi que lo lancé con todas mis fuerzas, únicamente quería borrar esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro de Hans.

No sé que fue lo que pasó, sólo vi a Hans en el suelo sujetándose el vientre gruñendo de dolor, una pelota cayó a un lado y todo voltearon a verme como si me hubiese salido una segunda cabeza, supuse que ya había pasado mucho tiempo porque mi equipo ya había golpeado a todos los miembros del otro.

Kistoff me tendió la mano y me ayudó a levantarme y todos me daban golpes en la espalda con camaradería.

"No sabía que tuvieras un brazo tan fabuloso" Kristoff sonreía como idiota.

"Yo tampoco" le respondí con una sonrisa nerviosa.

_Joder, estoy muerta, Hans me va a patear el trasero por esto_. Él fue llevado a la enfermería por el resto del día, el entrenador nos obligó a suicidarnos y aquí estoy… Muriendo por ello _¿Por qué carajos lo hizo?_ La mitad de la clase no esta cerca de ser aficionados al ejercicio, no era necesario ponernos a hacer eso, en fin.

Estaba demasiado feliz al término de la clase, así que fui detrás de las bancas mientras el resto estaba en los vestidores, para ponerme mi ropa, al salir del gimnasio mi capucha ya estaba en su lugar, sobre mi cabeza.

"Hey, espera".

Me detuve y eché una mirada sobre el hombro, y ahí venía Anna, corriendo en mi dirección, me congelé al verla, miré alrededor para ver si se refería a alguen más, pero no, yo era la única ahí. _No puedo creerlo._

_No puedo lidiar con otro encuentro de alto impacto, porrista descerebrada. No flaquearé, no otra vez._ Me di la vuelta y salí del gimnasio corriendo por los pasillos, si puedo llegar a mi siguiente clase sin encontrarla, seré la ganadora. Di una vuelta a la derecha y una rápida a la izquierda, estaba a unos cuantos pasos de entrar a mi quinto periodo, el salón de artes y parecía que había logrado deshacerme de Anna

"Bueno, eso fue demasiado fácil" Me dije jactándome de mi hazaña

"¿Qué fue fácil?"

Me sorprendí un poco de ver a Anna recargada a un lado de la puerta de mi salón. _Maldición, esta chica es rápida…Maldita mi suerte. Solo ignorala Elsa, y te dejará sola._ Pasé de largo y entré al salón, con ella detrás de mí.

_¿Por qué me está siguiendo? ¿No tiene algo mejor que hacer? ¿Está tan aburrida que eligió seguir a la perdedora de la escuela?_ Tomé uno de los puestos vacíos del fondo y Anna se sentó al lado de mí, la vi un poco antes de sacar mi iPod, mis audífonos y mi libreta de dibujo

Puse una canción aleatoria y comencé a dibujar, me gusta la clase de artes porque no hay nadie que me moleste y puedo trabajar en mis habilidades artísticas, estuve trabajando en un retrato de Olaf con sus brazos abiertos junto a un globo de diálogo con su frase característica 'Hola, soy Olaf y me gustan los abrazos'.

Sonreí mientras seguía trabajando en los detalles, sobre todo en su cabello, colocando de forma adecuada su flequillo ligeramente sobre sus ojos, amo a mi hermano y él da los mejores abrazos del mundo, si no estuviera en clase, definitivamente pasaría mi tiempo con Olaf comiendo chocolate hasta reventar mientras vemos películas de Disney.

La canción en mi iPod cambia por Silly boy de Eva Simons, no es como que me guste mucho la música Pop, pero me gusta Eva Simons, sus canciones tienen trasfondo y el ritmo es muy bueno, sentí a alguien tocarme el hombro, así que dejé de dibujar. .

Anna tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, _¿Acaso nunca deja de sonreír? _Su boca se mueve, pero no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que está diciendo, me le quedo viendo en blanco, aunque no creo que pueda percatarse de ello debido a la capucha cubriendo mi rostro.

Sigue con la mirada en mí, estando yo a punto de decir algo, ella acerca sus manos y con gentileza retira mis audífonos, colocándolos alrededor de mi cuello, siento el calor subiendo al sentir el rose de sus dedos por mi piel.

_Ya en serio… ¿Qué está pasando conmigo? _Por lo general detesto que las personas me toquen, de hecho detesto cualquier tipo de contacto.

"Decía, que me encanta tu dibujo, ¿es tu hermanito? Luce tan tierno que me dan ganas de abrazarlo, jejeje, lo siento, tiendo a divagar mucho, me pasa muy seguido, no sé cuándo callarme, hasta que mis amigos me piden que lo haga, esto es incómodo, no me refiero a que tu me incomodes, yo soy la que se incomoda, you're gorgeous*, espera… ¿Qué?" al final terminó cubriendo su boca con las manos.

Yo hice lo mismo, pero para evitar soltar una carcajada. No puedo evitarlo, ver a la chica más popular de la escuela divagar tanto es demasiado divertido, debería ver su cara, está casi tan roja como su cabello, pasó un minuto antes de poder controlarme.

Cuando la vi de nuevo ella se reía igual, parece que está acostumbrada a causar esta reacción en las personas.

"Bien clase, su tarea es hacer un dibujo sobre algo que imaginen, puede ser un lugar, una persona, lo quiero detallado y coloreado para el viernes" fue lo dicho por el profesor Steavenson mientras recogía sus cosas.

Tengo una idea general de lo que quiero plasmar, estoy tan entusiasmada con ello, que ya quiero empezar a trabajar sobre eso. Guardé mi iPod y mi libreta. El último periodo de mi día… Una clase libre.

No tengo nada que hacer hasta las 3:15, podría saltarmelo e ir a recoger a Olaf, pero la escuela tiene cámaras por todas partes… ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

"Winters, espera"

No necesito voltear para saber que es Anna quien me habla, ella es la única que me ha estado siguiendo últimamente.

_La mayoría solo perdería una hora tratando de socializar conmigo y luego me dejarían en paz, pero no, Anna no, me ha estado siguiendo como un cachorro perdido, me gustan los cachorros y todo eso, pero… ¡Maldición! ¿Podría al menos darme un descanso?_ No sé qué está tramando o porque me sigue como una acosadora.

Continue ignorandola, y seguí mi camino hacia la biblioteca, el único lugar donde puedo tener paz y tranquilidad. Anna no tendría por qué seguirme hasta aquí. _Ella debe tener una clase que atender, ¡por favor que tenga una clase! ¡Por favor! ¡Ruego porque así sea! _

Entré a la biblioteca con una tristeza profunda y con Anna tras de mí, el universo está en mi contra y goza de hacerme sufrir, saludo con un asentimiento a Bella, ella trabaja aquí, tomo el libro que estoy leyendo del estante y me siento en uno de los sofás acojinados, los únicos que hay en toda la escuela.

"Entonces te gusta leer, eso es genial, ¿Cómo te llamas?" me dice mientras toma asiento al otro extremo del sofá.

Sólo gruño, estoy tratando de ignorarla, pero ella vuelve tremendamente difícil esta tarea. _¿No entiende que lo que quiero es estar sola?_ Debería ser capaz de entender la indirecta e irse.

"Bueno… No hablas mucho, pero al menos podrías decirme tu nombre, yo soy Anna, por cierto" tendió su mano hacia mí.

Despegué mis ojos del libro, lo cerré y lo dejé sobre mis piernas, me le quedé viendo, después a su mano y nuevamente a su rostro, luego de un minuto con la mano extendida la retira. _Sé que estoy siendo grosera, pero no quiero entablar conversación con nadie y mucho menos con una porrista. _

Ellas han sido la razón principal por la que mi vida estudiantil ha sido un infierno, con sus bromas e insultos, así que no pueden culparme por no querer tener algo que ver con ellas. Me recargué en el sofá y me metí de lleno entre las páginas de mi libro, me gusta leer Percy Jackson y ya casi termino Mark de Atena.

Estaba tan perdida en el libro que casi no percibo el sonido de la campana, regresé el libro a su sitio y tomé mi mochila, estaba a punto de irme cuando vi que Anna se había quedado dormida.

Pensé en dejarla ahí, pero mi conciencia no me lo permitió, me agaché un poco para sacudirla por el hombro, protestó un poco, se frotó los ojos. _Parece un pequeño gatito cuando hace eso. Luce demasiado linda haciéndolo… Espera… ¿¡Qué carajos fue eso!? _Sacudí mi cabeza y me levanté.

"Gracias por despertarme, si no lo hubieras hecho me habría perdido la práctica, así que, gracias de nuevo" me regaló una sonrisa.

Solo me encogí de hombros y me fui. Me siguió al salir de la biblioteca hasta el estacionamiento, ¿Porque lo hace? ¿No había dicho algo de una práctica o algo así?

Cuando estaba a nada de subirme a mi auto fui jalada de mi sudadera y azotada contra la puerta de mi auto.

Está es la segunda vez en el día en que me golpean contra algo y mi nuca impacta con violencia también. _¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Por qué a las personas les gusta golpearme contra las cosas?_ Estaba teniendo problemas para respirar con el enorme brazo de Hans presionando mi garganta.

"Eres bastante escurridiza, ¿no crees? Reina del Hielo, piensas que lo que pasó en el gimnasio fue muy gracioso, ¿no?" decía entre dientes Hans.

Ciertamente si fue un poco gracioso haberlo golpeado, pero no sabía que eso sucedería. _Si lo hubiera sabido, en primer lugar no habría lanzado el balón. _Intenté apartar su brazo para que me dejara.

"¡Hans! ¡Detente, ahora! ¡Suéltalo!" le gritó Anna, logrando quitarmelo de encima.

Caí al suelo, masajee mi garganta, estaba agradecida de poder llenar mis pulmones con aire de nuevo.

* * *

Anna P.O.V

No podía creer que Hans le estuviera haciendo algo así a alguien, _¿Qué Mosca le picó? _Últimamente ha sido muy agresivo, no es el chico del que yo me enamoré, aunque él nunca ha sido agresivo conmigo o con ninguno de nuestros amigos.

Esa no es excusa para que trate así a otras personas, no podré saber el nombre de Winters, pero parece un buen chico, lo he visto en el campus y luce muy solitario, siempre por su cuenta, a nadie le gusta estar solo y yo solo quiero ser su amiga y conocerlo mejor.

Parece que a él no le agrada tenerme cerca, pero decidí que sería su amiga y eso haré. Hans se me quedó viendo como si tuviera una segunda cabeza o si estuviera demente.

"Anna… ¿Por qué defiendes a este fenómeno? Hans fruncía el ceño.

"¡No es ningún fenómeno! No tienes derecho de llamarle así, no quiero que le vuelvas a poner un dedo encima nunca o no te volveré a dirigir la palabra jamás". Me crucé de brazos.

Me vio a mi, luego a Winters antes de irse enfadado, ya hablaré con él después, ayudé a Winters a ponerse de pie, él se sacudió y se fue.

"¿Estás bien?" le pregunté tomándolo del brazo. Sólo asintió, subió a su coche y se fue de ahí, está enojado, lo sé y me habría gustado saber por qué.

Caminé hasta el campo, donde ya estaba el equipo haciendo estiramientos, caminé hasta donde estaba Tiana, ella es mi mejor amiga, es casi como mi hermana.

Crecimos juntas, la conozco desde que aprendió a cocinar como nadie y se mudó de Louisiana, ella sabe todo sobre cualquiera en Arendelle High, así que debería saber el nombre de Winters.

"Hey, Tiana… ¿Puedo hablarte sobre algo?"

"¿De qué se trata, terroncito?" me pregunta al verme.

"¿Conoces a un chico Winters?" no podía contener mi curiosidad.

Colocó su mano en su mentón con una concentración increíble, espero que ella sepa quién es él.

"No conozco a nadie con ese nombre"

"Winters es su apellido, no su nombre, siempre anda solo, por su cuenta, con una sudadera negra y la capucha cubriendo la mitad de su rostro".

"No conozco a ningún chico con ese apellido, pero si a una chica Winters" eso me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

"¿Quién?" Alcé una ceja.

"Su nombre es Elsa, no habla mucho, pero se junta con Kristoff y en ocasiones con Aladdin" alzó los brazos tras su respuesta.

"¿No sabes nada más sobre ella?" En verdad esperaba tener más información.

"¿Por qué el repentino interés?" Ahora ella alzó una ceja.

"Sólo pensaba en ser su amiga" le dije sonriente.

"Todo lo que sé es que tiene un hermano menor" fue todo lo que me dijo.

"Gracias, Tiana, es hora de comenzar la práctica" no podía parar de sonreír.

* * *

*Nota del traductor [N/T]: decidí dejar esa parte en inglés porque el adjetivo se puede emplear indistinto en inglés, es decir para hombre o para mujer, y no logré encontrar un equivalente en español que fuese neutro y como más adelante en el capítulo, Anna no sabía que Elsa era chica.


	3. Cuando te apasionas

Yeih, doble capítulo, la verdad no quiero tardarme tanto entre capítulo y capítulo, pero este fin de semana estuve fuera así que no tuve mucho tiempo disponible, espero que les guste cómo va quedando esto, ya saben, dudas, preguntas, quejas y comentarios son bienvenidos. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

Anna P.O.V.

Tal parece que no me puedo sacar a Elsa de la cabeza, ¡no puedo creer que haya pasado todo el día pensando que era un chico!_ ¿Por qué no intentó corregirme que era una chica? _Usa siempre esa tonta sudadera con la capucha en la cara, que sólo asumí que ella era un él.

Según lo que me dijo Tiana, parece que Elsa no habla con nadie más que con Kristoff y a vece con Aladdin, tal vez ese rubio grandulón pueda ayudarme con información sobre Elsa. Salí de los vestidores con un top verde y un short del mismo color.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me percaté que había chocado con una espalda musculosa que me lanzó al suelo. _Déjenme decirles que la caída no fue para nada placentera. _

"Lo siento, ¿estás bien?"

Se trataba de Kristoff, me tendió su mano. _Vaya pero que oportuno_. Tomé su mano, _que era enorme_, para ponerme de pie, sacudí mi trasero del polvo.

"Estoy bien, debería de haber prestado atención por donde iba, tu eres Kristoff, ¿cierto?" le pregunté con una ligera sonrisa en mi rostro.

"Ése soy yo, y tú eres Anna Anderson, gusto en conocerte" me respondió con entusiasmo.

"Igualmente, Umm... Kristoff, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" le dije dudosa.

"Claro, ¿qué pasa?"

"Conoces a Elsa Winters, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto, es mi mejor amiga... ¿Por qué?" Alzó una ceja en mi dirección.

"Es sólo que la he visto muy solitaria, siempre por su lado y quiero ser su amiga" le dije sinceramente.

"Bueno... A ella le gusta ir a su paso... A mí me tomó un largo tiempo lograr que se abriera" el chico rascaba su cabeza.

"A nadie le gusta estar solo" fruncí el ceño en respuesta.

Elsa no podría elegir estar sola, incluso si lo hiciera me aseguraré de que no sea así, me voy a hacer su amiga, no importa qué, es algo que decidí y lo lograré aún así sea lo último que haga, aunque no sé como, cada vez que trato de acercarme simplemente actúa cortante o me ignora.

"Anna... ¿Porque debería importarte si Elsa está sola o no?" La pregunta de Kristoff me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

"Es porque así soy, no me gusta que las personas estén tristes o se sientan solas, nunca la he visto sonreír a excepción de cuando dibujaba a Olaf en clase de Arte, sólo quiero hacerla feliz y ver esa sonrisa de nuevo" mi sonrisa acompañaba mi respuesta.

Kristoff se me quedó viendo un largo rato, supongo que para cerciorarse de que decía la verdad, sonrió y me palmeó el hombro.

"Bueno, Anna, creo que estás siendo honesta conmigo, y creo que eres buena para ella, si logras convertirte en su amiga, serás la primera en la historia en conseguirlo hasta donde sé.

_¿En serio? ¿La primera? ¿Elsa nunca ha tenido amigas?_ Pensar en ello me provoca sentimientos encontrados, por un lado me entristece, pero por otro me da un motivo por el cual esforzarme, agradezco el apoyo de Kristoff.

"¿Alguna idea de cómo conseguir agradarle?"

"Con Elsa tienes que ser persistente... Pero por lo que puedo ver, no te vas a dar por vencida"

"No lo haré, me convertiré en amiga de Elsa cueste lo que cueste" Alcé un puño al aire para reafirmar mi declaración.

"Okay, buena suerte, nos vemos luego, Anna" con esas palabra de por medio, se marchó por el corredor.

Caminé hacia mi Sedan negro, cuando veo a Ariel, Jasmine, Cinderella y Aurora. _¿Qué hacen ellas aquí? ¿Necesitan algo de mí?_, estaba a punto de sacarles la vuelta cuando Ariel se plantó junto a mí.

Por lo que he escuchado Ariel no es pelirroja natural, y ahora puedo ver por qué, su cabello es demasiado rojo para ser real.

"Hey, chicas, ¿qué pasa?" Alcé una ceja, esto era extraño.

"Anna, necesitamos hablar, escuché tu conversación con Tiana y pensamos que es mejor que te mantengas alejada del fenómeno" Ariel enreda un mechón de cabello en su dedo.

_¿Fenómeno? ¿De quién está hablando? _Supuse que notó la confusión en mi rostro. Nunca he sido buena ocultando mis emociones, incluso si quiero hacerlo... Todo salta a la vista. _Es molesto, pero... ¿Qué puedo hacer?_

"Elsa Winters, necesitas alejarte de ella, es un fenómeno y te va a infectar hasta convertirte en un fenómeno también" la mueca de asco en el rostro de Jasmine me descolocó.

"Sólo es una perdedora que usa una asquerosa sudadera todo el tiempo, cero sentido de la moda" vaya argumento el de Aurora.

"Yo creo que es lesbiana, sólo se junta con el chico reno y la rata callejera" soltó Cinderella.

"No lo llames así, su nombre es Aladdin" dijo de inmediato Jasmine.

"Elsa no es ningún fenómeno y no es de su incumbencia con quien me junto o no, Kristoff tiene un nombre y les recomiendo que comiencen a usarlo" me abrí paso entre ellas.

_¿Quiénes se creen para poder juzgar a alguien? ¡Son sólo una manada de estúpidas hipócritas! _Le dan un mal nombre a las porrista y yo no quiero formar parte de eso, subí a mi auto, lo puse en marcha y me fui de ahí rumbo a mi casa.

No puedo creer que hayan sido capaces de hablar así de Elsa. _No la conocen… Bueno… yo tampoco, pero si más que ellas. _Mi mano permanece en mi sien, no sé porque sus comentarios me alteraron tanto.

Pongo el auto dentro del garage, por fin en casa. El auto de papá está aquí, lo que significa que él también, entro y encuentro a mamá en la cocina horneando galletas.

Me atrevo a jurar que mi mamá hace las galletas con chispas de chocolate más ricas del mundo, me siento en la barra y atraigo su atención, me sonríe.

"Llegaste, ¿qué tal la escuela?" Me besa la frente.

"Fue… interesante" acomodo mi cabello tras la oreja.

"Interesante… ¿Cómo?" Alza una ceja.

"Hay una chica solitaria en la escuela, y yo quiero ser su amiga, pero solo me ignora, hoy lo hizo todo el día… ¿Así que no sé qué debería hacer?"

"¿Hiciste algo para que esté enojada contigo?" Mamá coloca las galletas en un plato.

"No hice nada parecido, en primer lugar yo pensaba que era un chico porque siempre trae una sudadera cubriendo su rostro, luego Hans estuvo a punto de darle una paliza dos veces y logré evitar que sucediera. Todos me dicen cosas malas sobre ella y eso no me gusta" El enojo comenzaba a tomar control de mí.

"Anna, respira, tranquila" Mamá pone su mano en mi hombro.

Como se lo acabo de decir. No me gusta que las personas traten mal a otros y se salgan con la suya. Nadie merece ser tratado así.

"Creo que es muy noble de tu parte que quieras ser amiga de esa jovencita" Mi madre sonríe.

"Gracias mamá" le digo al tiempo que tomo una galleta, después subo las escaleras rumbo a mi habitación, logró ver a mi madre negar con una sonrisa.

Mi alcoba es verde, porque es mi color favorito, al entrar me recuesto en mi cama y me quedo viendo al techo.

_¿Qué estará haciendo Elsa ahora? ¿Estará haciendo tarea o dibujando en su libreta? ¿Es perturbador qué esté pensando en ella? ¿Eso me hace una persona perturbada? Oh, Dios, estoy divagando incluso en mis pensamientos, necesito parar ya. _

Sacudí mi cabeza para espabilar cuando sentí mi teléfono vibrar, lo saqué de mi bolsillo, era Hans.

**Hans: Hey, nena, sólo quiero disculparme por lo de hace rato… Estuvo muy fuera de lugar. **

**Anna: ¿Por qué hiciste eso? **

**Hans: Es solo que los chicos del equipo se estuvieron poniendo difíciles conmigo todo el día por lo que sucedió en el gimnasio, así que cuando vi a Winters dejé mi frustración correr, pero esa no es excusa para lo que hice. **

**Anna: Está bien, pero espero que te disculpes. **

**Hans: En verdad lo siento. **

**Anna: No, no a mí, Hans, a Elsa. **

**Hans: Ya presentía que dirías eso… Espera… ¿Quién es Elsa? **

**Anna: El nombre de Winters, Hans. **

**Hans: ¿Huh? Quién lo diría… Espera ¿Cómo sabes su nombre? **

**Anna: Se lo pregunté a Tiana y ella me lo dijo, en verdad espero que te disculpes. **

**Hans: Okay, lo haré, pero quiero una recompensa por hacerlo. **

**Anna: Lo tendré en mente, pero no esperes mucho. **


	4. Continuando con los golpes

Cuarto capítulo, lento y contento, pero aquí vamos, ha sido algo difícil traducir desde el celular, pero no me rindo, espero que les guste.

Pd. Gracias por sus reviews y las visitas!

* * *

Elsa P.O.V

Por alguna razón hoy se siente como un buen día… Raro…pocas veces tengo esta sensación, pero es bueno sentirla de vez en cuando.

Cambio mi pijama por una playera de manga corta celeste, jeans azul marino y mi sudadera de siempre. Mi rutina matutina es levantar a Olaf, vestirlo, trenzar mi cabello, hacer el desayuno y dejar a mi pequeño hermano en la escuela.

Al llegar a la preparatoria me estaciono, me pongo la capucha sobre la cabeza y la mochila al hombro, aseguro el auto y entro al edificio donde me alcanza Kristoff.

"Luces de buen humor hoy" me sonríe.

"Creo saber porque piensas eso, hoy en la mañana al levantarme tuve la sensación de que hoy será un buen día"

"Bueno, Ariel está fuera de juego por hoy, está enferma, así que tu presentimiento es correcto" me dice mientras me palmea el hombro.

Sé que es malo alegrarse por la desgracia ajena, pero esa pelirroja fake es una perra malnacida, así que se merece todo lo que le suceda. Sin importar que se trate de un resfriado o una ITS, ¿Quién soy yo para quejarse?. Así que este es un buen día para ambos, al llegar a mi locker tomo los libros necesarios y los pongo en mi mochila.

"Uh-oh, alerta de idiota" Kristoff aprieta mi hombro.

Veo de reojo y noto a Sideburns caminando directo a mi claramente irritado. Ahí va mi buen día. Anna lo sigue de cerca, él la voltea a ver con la mirada de alguien que no quiere hacer algo, ella lo empuja y le dice algo que no alcanzo a escuchar. ¿De qué se trata todo esto? Hans se queja antes de estar frente a mi y verme.

"¿Qué quieres Sideburns?" le pregunta Kristoff sosteniendole la mirada.

"No estoy aquí por ti, chico reno, estoy aquí para hablar con el fenómeno" se dirigió a Kristoff.

"Hans, se gentil, lo lamento chicos" Anna lucía apenada.

"Winters, lo s-siento m-mucho, por t-todo lo que te he h-hecho u-ultimamente y e-espero que p-podamos s-ser a-a-amigos" decía el pelirrojo con los brazos cruzados como un niño.

Estaba más que impactada, no podía creer que precisamente Hans estuviera disculpándose, Kristoff lucía tan sorprendido como yo, y yo no era capaz de poderme explicar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Al ver que ninguno podía responder Hans se fue molesto. Sacudí mi cabeza para poder quitar la sorpresa de mi rostro. El mundo debe de estar llegando a su fin como para que Sideburns me pida disculpas.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" logró decir el rubio tras superar la impresión.

"No tengo idea, esto es el Armagedón y aún no tengo listo mi bunker" fue lo único que pude decir.

"No estoy segura de qué sea el Armagedón, pero convencí a Hans para que se disculpara por lo de ayer, no estuvo correcto y me habría gustado haber podido hacer más" decía Anna mientras jugaba con la correa de su mochila.

¿Cómo logro hacer eso? Hans no escucha a nadie. Seguramente le prometió algo a cambio, seguro que si, es una porrista y no hay forma de que Sideburns accediera hacer esto sin algo de por medio. Sé que debería estar agradecida por esto, pero Hans no va a dejar de hacerme bullying solo porque su novia se lo pidió.

Él probablemente me lo haga notar cuando Anna no esté cerca, sé cómo piensan los idiotas como él, no hay que ser un genio. Es demasiado predecible. Cierro mi locker, escribo en un pedazo de papel y se lo paso a Kristoff. Lo lee y frunce el ceño.

"¿Piensas eso?" sigue frunciendo el ceño.

Me le quedo viendo con una expresión de '¿en serio?' al final logra entenderlo, sobre quién es qué estamos hablando.

"Estamos jodidos" peina su cabello con la mano.

"¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos?" Anna pregunta confundida.

Le brindo otra mirada al rubio de 'no le digas' no quiero involucrarla más de lo que ya está, yo puedo cuidarme sola y manejar las cosas por mi cuenta, sé que Hans vendrá por nosotros una vez que la escuela termine.

Necesitamos un plan de escape para salir de la escuela sin que nos atrape, en mi caso el último periodo es una clase libre, pero Kristoff tiene Química, al otro lado del edificio y necesitamos estar en el auto, él cual está al final del estacionamiento.

¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Estamos jodidos! ¿Por qué tenía Anna que meterse? Nosotros estábamos manejando las cosas bien, ¿por qué mete las narices donde no le importa? Tengo que idear un plan que nos salve el trasero.

"N-Nada, estamos b-bien… Espero" Kristoff ríe nervioso.

Siento como me empieza a doler la cabeza, así que me aparto de ambos. Este va a ser un laaaaaaaaaaargo día. Escucho a Anna llamarme, pero la ignoro, ella es el motivo por el cual ahora estoy metida en este problema, en primer lugar. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió pensar que obligar a Sideburns a disculparse era una buena idea? Ella no sabe nada de mi situación. ¿Por qué se mete en lo que no es de su incumbencia?

¿Siente pena por mí? Pues no necesito su lástima, no la quiero, estaba de maravilla antes de que ella entrara en mi vida, ¿por qué no puede simplemente dejarme sola?"

Entro a la clase de Weaseltown y me siento al fondo con la cabeza entre mis brazos. Sideburns me pateará el trasero hasta que no quede nada de él. Probablemente estén pensando que estoy exagerando, me gustaría que así fuera, pero no es el caso.

Siento un toque en mi brazo, sé que nadie se tomaría la molestia de ver siquiera en mi dirección excepto por una persona. No sé si ella fue valiente o muy estúpida. ¿Por qué sigue molestandome? La ignoro, pero ella sigue intentando llamar mi atención, a las personas que nos gusta estar solas no nos gusta ser molestadas.

Al final giro mi cabeza en su dirección, sé que tengo la capucha sobre mi cara, pero sabe que tiene mi atención… O algo parecido.

"Espero que no estés muy molesta con Hans, él no suele ser así de agresivo con las personas" dice Anna, colocándose un mechón tras la oreja.

¿En serio? ¿Dónde ha estado los últimos tres años? Sideburns es así de agresivo con todos, en especial conmigo, por eso trato de evitarlo tanto como puedo. Ella no puede ser así de ingenua, o quizá Hans es más manipulador de lo que pensé, ese bastardo…

Seguro él le hizo creer toda esa mierda. Niego con la cabeza y la hundo entre mis brazos. Lo siento por ella. Verá a través de toda esa mierda tarde o temprano…quizá, pero no es como que importe lo que haga.

Estoy más preocupada por salvar mi propio pellejo. Weaseltown entró al salón y comenzó con una lectura, no entiendo cómo alguien tan pequeño puede ser tan aburrido, pero está clase es una buena forma para tener un poco de sueño extra entre clases, no sé qué pasó en la clase, pero la campana me despertó.

Me estiré un poco antes de salir de ahí, sin embargo había una nota en la orilla de mi escritorio.

Te dormiste toda la clase, así que estoy segura que no escuchaste lo que nos encargaron de tarea. Página 27 y 29, problemas del 1 al 35.

-Anna.

Estaría jodida de no ser por Anna. Esta chica es demasiado buena para su propio bien. El segundo y tercer periodo pasaron sin novedades. A la hora del almuerzo fui a la azotea, Kristoff aún no estaba ahí, tomé asiento contra las rejas y saqué mi almuerzo, no pasó mucho antes de que apareciera el rubio, venía con Aladdin conversando animadamente.

"Hey, Elsa, escuche que Anna obligó a Hans a ofrecerte una disculpa" Al sonreía ligeramente.

"Seguramente le prometió algo si lo hacía. Nunca confíes en una cara bonita" mordí mi sandwich.

"Ella no puede ser así de mala, ayer te salvo de que Sideburns te dieran una paliza, debes darle las gracias. Ella pudo haberle permitido hacerlo, pero no fue así" Kristoff puso las manos en sus caderas.

Rodé los ojos, detesto cuando está en lo correcto, pero no estoy segura si debería agradecerle, miré por entre la reja, Anna estaba en el centro del grupo, riendo junto a Hans.

Aladdin se las arregló para meter su dron a la escuela. No estoy segura de cómo lo hizo, pero estoy impresionada. Saqué un trozo de papel de mi mochila y escribí algo en él. Normalmente no le daría mi barra de chocolate a nadie, así que espero que le guste.

"Hey, Al, ¿Puedo usar tu dron un momento?, le pregunté señalando el artefacto rojo.

"Umh, claro, ¿para?" alza una ceja en mi dirección.

"Le daré un buen uso, descuida" até la nota y el caramelo al dron.

Kristoff y Al me veían raro, pero los ignoré. Tomé el control remoto y comencé a maniobrar con el juguete en el aire, después lo hice volar hacia donde estaba Anna.

* * *

Anna P.O.V

Estaba conversando con los chicos sobre algo, cuando Aurora gritó de forma muy aguda. Esa chica si que tiene pulmones potentes, creo que quedé algo sorda de mi oído izquierdo, se trata solo de un dron. ¿Esa fue la razón de su gritó? ¿Un jodido dron? Negué con la cabeza, sin embargo noté que traía algo consigo.

Era una nota y un chocolate, los tomé y después el dron se fue volando, lo vi irse hacia la azotea, estaba Kristoff, Aladdin y Elsa, ella tenía el control en sus manos, apenas notó que la vi y se agachó. Abrí la nota.

Gracias por intentar ayudarme con Sideburns (Hans).

Espero que te guste el chocolate.

-Elsa.

¿Sideburns? ¡Oh, ya entiendo! Muy acertado, muy acertado, vi la deidad chocolatosa en mi mano y sonreí. Parece que tenemos más cosas en común de las que parece. Descubriré más cosas, si tú me dejas, Elsa.

"¿Pero qué demonios fue eso?" Aurora estaba enojada.

"¿Quién te lo envió, terroncito?" Me preguntó Tiana.

"Era de un… Un amigo" sonreí.

"Pero si todos tus amigos están aquí" Hans fruncía el ceño.

"No te he contado sobre todo o cada persona que hay en mi vida, no hay necesidad de que te pongas celoso, Hans" le acaricié la mejilla.

Me fui de ahí, es lindo saber que está al pendiente de mí, pero no es como que lo vaya a engañar con alguien. Sólo porque soy la capitana de las porrista no quiere decir que me acuesto con todos. Yo estoy esperando a entregarme a alguien a quien ame con todo mi corazón. Iba subiendo las escaleras hacia la azotea cuando la campana sonó.

Sé que Elsa bajará pronto, me recargué en la pared observando hasta que Kristoff, Aladdin y Elsa venían bajando, los tres me vieron, después el par de chicos voltearon a ver a Elsa con una sonrisa burlona en sus caras. Ambos se fueron pronto de ahí.

Elsa meneaba la cabeza, o al menos eso creo por los movimientos de su capucha, puso las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera y parecía que su mirada estaba fija al suelo, noté cómo estaba a punto de ignorarme de nuevo, así que la sostuve por el codo.

"Elsa, espera, sólo… Solo quería agradecerte por el chocolate, sólo Tiana sabe de mi obsesión por él, ¿Quieres compartirlo? El chocolate, quiero decir" No sabía si era bueno preguntar.

Parecía que me veía, pero no pude saberlo con claridad, por la estúpida sudadera. Desearía saber que pasa por su cabeza… ¿Por qué siente la necesidad de ocultarse tras la capucha? ¿Acaso piensa que no es atractiva? Si ese fuera el caso, es falso. No creo que ella no sea guapa, es más, estoy segura que es más bonita que la mayoría de las porristas.

Nadie puede ser menos atractiva que Ursula, ella si que es horrenda, sé que es un comentario grosero, pero no se puede negar lo obvio. Tomé el chocolate y lo partí en dos, dándole la mitad a Elsa, ella la tomó y en un parpadeo desapareció, después ahí estaba, la última campana.

Llegaremos tarde al gimnasio si no nos damos prisa. Tomé a Elsa por el brazo y la llevé por un atajo que conocía, bajamos corriendo las escaleras para salir del edificio, pasamos unos arbustos, el gimnasio estaba en frente y estábamos a tiempo, giré a la derecha para ver a Elsa, pero ella había desaparecido. ¿Pero qué carajos? ¿Cómo pudo desaparecer así? ¿A dónde se fue? Corrí a los vestidores, encontré a Tiana y Jasmine a medio cambiar.

"Hey chicas, ¿Elsa no está por aquí?" rasqué mi cabeza.

"No, ella no ha entrado aquí, ¿por qué?" Tiana alzó una ceja.

"¿Quién es Elsa?" Preguntó confundida Jasmine.

"Es la chica que siempre usa la capucha sobre su cabeza" Le contesta Tiana.

"Ah, te refieres al fenómeno" Jasmine lucía feliz por unir los puntos.

"Primero Hans la llama así, ahora tú también, ¿Qué tuvo que pasar para que la llamen fenómeno?" Estaba molesta porque la llamaban así.

Jasmine estuvo a punto de contestarme de no ser porque Tiana le tapó la boca. La chica de Louisiana le dio una advertencia con los ojos a Jasmine y de inmediato se calló, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué iba a decir Jasmine?

"Creo que es mejor que hables directamente con Elsa sobre eso, es mejor si ella te lo cuenta" fue lo único que dijo Tiana.

"Okay, si tú lo dices" Me puse mi uniforme para la clase.

No tardé mucho en estar con todos en el gimnasio, sé que Elsa está en esta clase, pero no sé cómo luce. Siempre usa esa tonta capucha, así que resulta difícil reconocerla entre la multitud cuando no la usa. Veo que Kristoff también está en esta clase y está conversando con una rubia muy hermosa.

Su cabello platinado está trenzado y descansa sobre su hombro izquierdo, su piel es muy blanca, no como la nieve, pero si muy pálida, hay algunas pecas sobre su nariz, apenas visibles y un par de ojos azules que me resultan familiares. No sé por qué razón me son familiares.

"Bien, parda de holgazanes, el día de hoy les enseñaré algunos movimientos de artes marciales, una vez que conozcan lo básico tendremos enfrentamientos en parejas" la voz del entrenador Shang resonó en el lugar.

Nunca he sido buena en artes marciales, pero conozco algunos movimientos y me encantan ese tipo de películas, la mitad de la clase el entrenador Shang estuvo obligandonos a aprender los movimientos. ¿Por qué está tan obsesionado en convertir nuestra vida en un infierno? ¿Es acaso su infancia frustrada? Nos sentamos y el Couch Shang nos dijo que nos levantaramos.

Algunos lo hicieron, otros no, era divertido ver los combates, los chicos pareciera que siempre quieren herirse por alguna extraña razón, por eso jamás me pongo en pareja co alguno.

"Bueno, parece que el número de chicos y chicas no es uniforme, así que habrá un combate mixto" Couch Shang veía la lista del grupo.

¿Qué chica en su sano juicio querría enfrentarse a un chico? Eso es una locura, a mi me tocó con Tiana y no fue fácil, esa chica si que tira a matar.

"¿Ninguna chica quiere enfrentarse con el joven Southern?" Couch Shang veía en nuestra dirección.

Había un silencio sepulcral, yo solo esperaba que continuara así, qué equivocada estaba.

"Yo lo haré"

* * *

Elsa P.O.V

Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, sé que están pensando que debo tener deseos suicidas o algo así, pero tengo la certeza de que Hans me pateará el trasero después de clases, así que… ¿Por qué no adelantar lo inevitable? Aunque claro, resistiré todo lo que pueda, caminé al ring posicionandome frente a él, el cual claramente disfrutaba mi miseria.

"Señorita Winters, me sorprende que de todaa usted sea quien haya decidido enfrentarse al joven Southern" Couch Shang sonreía.

Si, si, apuesto a que si, terminemos esto rápido. Me puse el protector bucal, el casco y las guantaletas. Anna luce asustada por alguna razón, pero no voy a preocuparme por eso ahora, me puse en guardia de boxeo, espero que los movimientos que el tío Kai me enseñó me sirvan aquí.

"Comiencen" Sentenció el Couch Shang.

"Bien Winters, te daré un tiro libre, dame tu mejor golpe aquí" señaló su mejilla izquierda.

Si él lo pide, ¿Quién soy yo para negárselo? Le di un rapido jap en la mejilla, que lo tomó por sorpresa, sonrió mientras se masajeaba la mejilla enojado, frunció el ceño antes de venirse contra mi con un golpe izquierdo, es como verlo en cámara lenta, pero me sirve para tomar ventaja, me agachó un poco para esquivarlo, me muevo un poco a la izquierda y le conecto un uppercut en la barbilla y después una combinación uno-dos en el pecho.

Sideburns se tambaleó, después arremetió contra mi con muchos golpes que logré evitar, lo que me daba poco espacio para contraatacar, así que cuando eso sucede debes ser ágil para moverte, hacer que el otro usé toda su energía para que después comience a perder el control y la potencia, no pasó mucho antes de que Hans comenzará a perder el aliento y tener una respiración pesada, esta pelea ha terminado, así que con un rápido jap, Hans cae de espaldas sobre la lona, quizá esté noqueado, pero su ego está destruido. Kristoff y Aladdin alzan los pulgares y me ovacionan con mucha fuerza. Mi amigos son muy efusivos, ¿no creen? Anna parece tranquila por alguna razón.

Acabo de vencer a su novio en una pelea, ¿por qué está tranquila? La mandíbula del couch Shang está casi en el suelo, como la de la mayoría de la clase. Me quité el casco y lo puse dentro de la red, guardé el protector bucal y me senté en medio Kristoff y Aladdin, me daban palmadas y sonrisas de orgullo. Coach Shang dio por terminada la clase veinte minutos antes, gracias al cielo, así que me resguardé detrás de las bancas por si Hans quería una revancha.

"Aún no soy capaz de asimilar la forma en que venciste a Hans" Kristoff estaba emocionado.

"No dirás eso cuando venga todo el equipo de americano por mí" suspiré.

"No te preocupes estaremos ahí para respaldarte, tendrán que pasar sobre nosotros primero" dijo Al confiado.

Si nadie me cuidara la espalda, estos chicos lo harían, ¿Cuándo me volví tan afortunada como para tener amigos como ellos? Salí de detrás de las bancas con mi ropa del día, una sonrisa en mi rostro y la capucha sobre mi cabeza. .

"Gracias chicos, lo aprecio" solo podía sonreír.

Nos abrazamos por lo hombros y salimos del gimnasio, de ahí debía ir a mi clase de arte, quedamos en salir después.

Al llegar al salón, Anna estaba a un lado de la puerta, tenía una mirada de preocupación en sus ojos, no dijo nada, sólo se paró frente a mí.

Ella y el silencio juntos no son la mejor combinación, sólo lograba confundirme… Y

Lo siguiente que hizo solo provocó arder la confusión en mi infierno personal… Me abrazó, con sus brazos en mi cintura y su rostro en mi pecho. Me tensioné demasiado. ¿Por qué me está abrazando? ¿Por qué rayos me está abrazando? ¿Algún día me dejará ir?

"Estaba tan preocupada de que Hans te lastimara" afianzó el agarre que tenía en mí.

Ella… Estaba… Preocupada por mí. ¿Por qué se preocuparía por mí? No necesito que nadie se preocupe por mí, puedo cuidarme sola, y lo hago bien. Ella me vio con ese enorme par de ojos turquesas, casi estuve a punto de abrazarla y disculparme. Casi, pero no, me removí incomoda por el contacto y entré al salón.

Me senté en el lugar de siempre, con Anna al lado de mí, suspiré, esta chica si que altera mis nervios. ¿Por qué no puede simplemente dejarme sola? El profesor Ferguson entró sonriente al salón, siempre me recuerda a Santa Claus, con su cabello blanco, siempre está de buen humor y dispuesto a ayudar con el trabajo de los alumnos.

"Muy bien clase, vamos a trabajar con el contorno, así que quiero que dibujen este tazón de fruta" señaló el tazón.

Saqué mi libreta y comencé a dibujar, sé que debería dibujar el tazón, pero mi imaginación pudo más, así nació el superhéroe: Fruta Man. Tiene el poder de multiplicarse y es delicioso. ¡No me juzguen! ¡Es divertido!

"Buenos trazos, señorita Winters, pero esa no fue la instrucción" el maestro Ferguson estaba a mis espaldas.

"Pero se ve mejor, ¿no cree?" reí de forma nerviosa.

"Admiro la creatividad de la tarea, pero de todas formas aún quiero mi tazón" me sonrió.

Asentí y comencé en una hoja nueva, a lo largo de la hora el maestro Ferguson nos puso más ejercicios para mejorar nuestras habilidades, algunos más difíciles que otros, pero logré abrirme camino, poco después sonó la campana, me sentí un poco triste de que se terminará la clase, en fin, guardé mis cosas, ya casi al salir, el profesor Ferguson nos llamó a Anna y a mí.

Al verlo me sonreía, genial, estoy en problemas.

"Señorita Anderson sus habilidades se han desarrollado desde el comienzo al igual que las suyas señorita Winters, ustedes dos son mis mejores estudiantes, así que me gustaría mostrar sus trabajos a unos amigos míos, unos críticos de arte, si me lo permiten, claro" dijo al fin el profesor.

"¿verdaderos críticos de arte? ¿Escuchaste eso Elsa?" Anna estaba emocionada.

Sólo me encogí de hombros, nunca he pensado que mi trabajo sea tan bueno como para que otros lo vean, y mucho menos que el profesor Ferguson diga que es bueno.

"Bien, señoritas, les diré lo que piensan mis amigos dentro de dos semanas" el hombre estaba feliz.

Asentí, salí de ahí junto con Anna, la chica estaba muy emocionada y contenta, así como suele ser, incluso añadiendo ademanes a lo que decía. Se ve linda haciendo eso… ¿Espera, qué? ¿A qué viene eso? Sacudí la cabeza y sentí un toque en la frente, era Anna haciendo un pequeña puchero…

"¿Al menos estabas escuchándome?" frunció el ceño.

Ni siquiera le hablo y todavía me pregunta que si la escucho. Porristas, geez, demasiado melodramáticas cuando uno no les presta atención. Rodé los ojos y seguí mi camino a la biblioteca, a dónde entré con Anna detrás de mí.

"Oh, Elsa, has vuelto, tengo La Casa de Hades, por si quieres leerlo" Belle me entregó el libro.

Belle es asombrosa, siempre tiene los títulos que me gustan y ella comprende lo buenos que son los libros y lo que te pueden ofrecer. La chica francesa quizá sea cinco años mayor que yo, sin embargo nos llevamos bien, es genial, no negaré que tuve un pequeño crush con ella en el primer año de preparatoria, pero se comprometió con un chico llamado Adam, y él luce feliz desde que ella aceptó.

Eso de algún modo me rompió un poco el corazón, por lo que evitaba venir a la biblioteca, pero terminé por superarlo. Asentí al tomar el libro y me senté en mi sillón favorito, junto a la ventana. Anna anduvo por los libreros buscando algo que leer, hasta que eligió el estúpido libro de Crepúsculo. No entiendo cómo a las chicas les gusta esa mierda.

Los vampiros no son así. Le quité el libro de las manos y lo regresé a su sitio, después pusé en sus manos un libro que estaba en un estante más alto. Los Juegos del Hambre es mucho mejor. Anna se me quedó viendo confundida, pero después de 10 minutos de lectura se metió de lleno en el libro.

Juraría que solo en estos momentos es cuando se calla, incluso ha roto su tiempo record, pero al menos parece disfrutarlo, presté atención a mi propio libro después de eso, al cabo de 50 minutos la estúpida campana sonó. Decidí llevarme con préstamo a domicilio La Casa de Hades, Belle me dio el comprobante, así que solo faltaba irme.

"Elsa, ¿Qué hay con tu amiga?" Belle señaló a Anna.

Seguía perdida en el libro, solo suspiré. Puse mi mano frente a ella y no hubo reacción, después la sacudí un poco.

"¡Hey, Anna! La escuela ha terminado" fruncí el ceño.

Anna estaba en shock, es la primera vez que veo esa expresión en su rostro, imagino que está sorprendida.

"E-Elsa d-dijiste m-mi n-nombre" Balbuceo la chiquilla.

"Ese es tu nombre, ¿cierto?" Alcé una ceja.

"S-si, lo es, es que es la primera vez que te escucho decirlo, digo, olvidalo, no tiene importancia" Comenzó a reír.

"Supongo. Ya me iba, pero Belle no quiso que te dejara atrás" Alcé los hombros.

"Bueno, gracias por no dejarme atrás, um… Elsa… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Anna jugaba con una de sus trenzas.

"Lo acabas de hacer, pero adelante"

"Me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo alguna vez" Se me quedó viendo.

"No creo que sea una buena idea, las personas comenzarán a preguntarse la razón por la que saldrías con el fenómeno de la escuela. Nos vemos Anna" Me fui de ahí.


	5. Anna al rescate

Quinto capítulo de este proyecto, ¡las cosas se comienzan a poner interesantes!

Gracias a todos por sus palabras, eso me anima a continuar.

Pd. Preferí dejar el apodo de Anna en inglés porque me resultó mejor y no desentona porque el de Hans también lo es.

**Loreley** espero que sigas leyendo el fic, lamento mucho lo del primer capítulo.

**Anonimaus07 **gracias por el ánimo y precisamente por eso decidí traducirla, en el habla inglesa hay muchas buenas historias que todos deberíamos leer por lo menos una vez en la vida, espero que sigas conmigo en el resto de capítulos.

* * *

Elsa P.O.V

¿Por qué pensaría que salir juntas es una buena idea? Ella es una porrista y yo una perdedora, ella es popular y yo no. Todos la aman y adoran, apenas puedo tolerarlos y mucho menos que estén junto a mí. Apuesto que hay personas que mueren por tener al menos un momento con ella, mientras la pelirroja desperdicia su tiempo en alguien que ni siquiera soporta su presencia.

Yo sólo quiero estar sola, porque así soy, ¿Cómo se supone que se lo diga? _Tengo el presentimiento de que si se lo digo directamente sólo provocaré más atención de su parte. _Tengo el temor de que llegue un punto en el que la pelirroja no se aparte de mi lado. _Ella sería como velcro y tendría que usar una palanca para arrancarmela. _

Chasquee la lengua al pensarlo. Admiro la perseverancia de la pelirroja, pero sería mejor que la canalizara en algo diferente. Hoy ha sido un día agotador emocionalmente, sólo quiero ir a casa y dormir, pero tengo trabajo después de la escuela, pasaré mi tarde intentando reparar un motor o algo.

Estoy cerca de la entrada, hay algunos estudiantes saliendo del edificio, bajo las escaleras para hacer lo mismo. Alguien cubrie mi boca con su mano y con la otra me toma la cintura, noté que era fuerte , pues me levantaron. Luché para intentar librarme del agarre.

Intenté gritar, pero el sonido era débil gracias a la apestosa mano de no sé quién en mi boca. Mi captor me llevó al sitio más desolado de la escuela, para que nadie nos vea. Fui azotada fuertemente contra la barda de ladrillo. _En verdad ya me enferma y me cansa que me lancen contra las cosas. _

Veo que mi captor en realidad son captores, me rodean y no se ven felices, son cuatro chicos del equipo de americano. Hércules (Tontules), Eric (Niño bonito), Febo y Encantador. _Ugh, detesto a estos idiotas como no tienen una idea. _

Ellos hicieron de mi vida escolar un maldito infierno, con todas esas veces metiendo mi cabeza al excusado, escribiendo en mi casillero, lanzandome cosas a la cabeza o tirándome al piso. Ellos son la razón por la que odio la escuela y no quiero volver nunca más.

Quise dejar la escuela para trabajar tiempo completo con Pabbie, pero mis tíos no me lo permitieron, ellos dicen que necesito tener una educación. _Yeih, genial. _Y aquí viene la cabecilla de mi tormento sin fin, Hans (Sideburns).

Él comenzó todo esto desde mi primer año y desde entonces no hace más que empeorar. Supe que esto pasaría desde que lo vencí temprano en el gimnasio, y ahora el quiere venganza.

"Winters alcanzaste los límites de mi paciencia, no sé porque Anna me hizo pedirte disculpas, estamos aquí por lo que pasó en el gimnasio, la venganza será mía" tronó sus nudillos.

"Oh, vaya, una palabra muy larga para alguien que no puede deletrearla" Rodé los ojos.

Sé que estoy empeorando la situación por provocarlo, pero no se puede poner peor de lo que será, estoy dispuesta a recibir mi paliza con dignidad, mis oportunidades de salir con mi cabeza aún pegada a mí son muy pequeñas considerando que me enfrentó a cuatro chicos más del equipo de americano, que se ejercitan demasiado.

"Tú lo pediste" Hans colocó sus brazos tras la espalda.

"Alto ahí"

Son Kristoff y Aladdin. El calvario ha comenzado, pero agradezco que hayan aparecido hasta este momento, se colocaron entre el equipo de americano y yo.

"Si quieres a Elsa tienes que pasar sobre nosotros primero" Aladdin se cruzó de brazos.

"jejeje, si los perdedores siempre están unidos hay que golpearlos juntos". Hans sonreía.

"Elsa, corre en cuanto tengas la oportunidad nosotros los detendremos lo más que podamos" Kristoff me susurró despacio.

"No, no dejaré que los golpeen sólo a ustedes yo me quedaré también, de todas formas sabía que esto pasaría" me puse en guardia.

"Elsa, se inteligente sobre esto" Aladdin fruncía el ceño.

"Si fuera inteligente no habría retado a Sideburns en el gimnasio, así que tomaré las consecuencias" Estaba determinada.

"Bueno, igual te respaldaremos" vi la sonrisa del rubio.

"Idem*" asintió Aladdin.

"No importa cuántos perdedores haya, igual les patearemos el trasero a todos" Eric sonreía.

"Porque no dejan las bolas de Hans y lo hacen" Aladdin rodó los ojos.

No recuerdo mucho de la pelea, pero sé que hubo golpes, sangre derramada, mi cuerpo dolía demasiado. Estaba en el suelo, pero Hans me levantó y me golpeó contra la pared hasta que alguien gritó su nombre y me soltó.

Mi visión era borrosa, mi nariz sangraba y mi labio estaba roto, mis costillas estaban lastimadas y dolían mucho, tenía un corte sangrante sobre la ceja izquierda y mis nudillos destrozados. Vi algo rojo que me cargó para llevarme a algún sitio, escuché voces pero no estaba segura de si eso era bueno o malo, después me desmayé.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba recostada en mi sillón con un paño sobre mi frente, intenté levantarme, pero mi cuerpo aulló de dolor pidiéndome quedarme donde estaba, me siento de la mierda, pero espero que Hans haya quedado peor que yo, pero no estoy segura. El punto aquí es… ¿Cómo llegué a casa?

"Chicos, está despierta".

Vi a Anna incada a un lado mío. _¿De dónde vino? ¿Por qué está en mi casa? ¿Cómo sabe dónde vivo? ¿Dónde están Kristoff y Aladdin? ¿Están heridos? No debí dejarlos pelear conmigo. _Era mi pelea, ellos no tenían nada que ver.

Soy una terrible amiga. Debí convencerlos de no pelear. _¿Y se supone que yo soy la lógica? _Kristoff y Aladdin se apresuraron en estar junto a mi, no estaban tan maltrechos. Al tenía algunos raspones y el labio roto.

Kristoff tenía un ojo morado y la nariz con sangre seca, junto a un raspón en la mano izquierda. Se ven bien, pero es mi culpa que estén en ese estado. Tengo un horrible sabor de boca, es sangre, la sangre sabe asqueroso.

"Hey, campeona, hasta que despiertas" dijo Kristoff

"Te perdimos como una hora y nos tenías preocupados" Aladdin me sonrió.

¿Una hora? Oh Dios. Me olvidé de Olaf, él debe odiarme, tengo que ir a recogerlo de la escuela. Me esforcé en levantarme.

"Elsa, aún necesitas descansar" Anna lucía preocupada.

"Recogí a Olaf y lo dejé con Pabbie, supuse que no querrías que te viera en este estado" Explicó Kristoff.

Suspiré tranquila, no quiero tener que explicarle porque parece que me arrolló un camión.

"Lo siento chicos, por meterlos en esto, debería ser capaz de cuidarme sola" vi mi mano izquierda vendada.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Aladdin estaba confundido.

"Estás consciente de que lo que dices es una locura, ¿cierto? ¿Qué te hace pensar que te íbamos a dejarte enfrentarte sola a cinco tipos?" Kristoff fruncía el ceño.

"Era mi pelea, no tenían nada que ver" Ahora yo fruncía el ceño.

"Con un carajo, Elsa, eres nuestra amiga, y siempre te vamos a respaldar no importa qué, y ahora más que nunca debería de estar claro eso" Aladdin rascaba su cabeza.

Suspiré, están en lo correcto, no podría pedir mejores amigos que ellos, si no se hubieran metido, no podría llamarlos amigos.

"Siento ser tan estúpida, gracias por todo" Sonreí.

"Hey, ¿para qué son los amigos?" Kristoff me acarició la cabeza.

De un manotazo aparté la suya, sin quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro, Kristoff y Aladdin, sin duda son mis amigos.

"Me llevaré a Olaf a casa, a él le encanta jugar con mi hermano. Anna estás a cargo de Elsa, asegúrate de que no haga nada estúpido" Kristoff salía por la puerta cuando dijo eso.

"Diviértete Elsa, pero no demasiado" Aladdin me guiñó el ojo.

Le lancé un cojín de la sala, el salió igual que el rubio. Olvidé que ella seguía aquí, la vi y ella me huyó la mirada. _Es la primera vez que sucede. _Luce triste, tranquila y avergonzada, ¿por qué debería estar avergonzada?

Ella no hizo nada como para estar así, después de un rato por fin pudo verme a los ojos, lo que siguió fue un largo silencio entre nosotras… Finalmente lágrimas comenzaron a rodar, cubrió su boca con su mano y sollozó levemente. No sé qué fue lo que provocó esto. _Sé que no soy una hermosura, pero tampoco había hecho llorar a alguien antes. _

"Lo siento tanto Elsa, debí de haber sabido que esto pasaría, pensé que Hans te dejaría en paz cuando se disculpó, pero me equivoqué" Anna lloró con más fuerza.

Wow, si que es ingenua, pero no puedo culparla. Su corazón está en el lugar correcto, incluso si ella no puede ver más allá de una cara atractiva. La mayoría de las chicas quieren salir con un quarterback o ser notadas por alguno.

"No es tu culpa que Sideburns sea un imbécil" Me encogí de hombros.

Tal parece que eso no hizo sentir mejor a la pelirroja. No soy buena consolando a las personas, quizá solo a Olaf, pero él no está triste por mucho tiempo. Rasqué un poco mi cabeza. _Parece que lo tengo que hacer mejor de lo que pensé. _Acerqué a Anna a mi pecho, la abracé de forma suave y gentil.

Mi madre siempre decía que cuando las palabras fallan, un abrazo siempre es un consuelo en tiempos de necesidad. Esta parece una buena idea… En teoría, siempre funciona con Olaf, pero él tiene 6 años, es un niño y se siente feliz de recibir abrazos, a mi me gusta brindarselos, pero esta es una situación completamente diferente.

No estoy abrazando a un niño de 6 años… Es una chica de 17,y ni siquiera sé si quisiera recibir un abrazo mío. Anna enterró su rostro en mi hombro y me tomó por la cintura. Me sostenía como si fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro.

_Supongo que eso responde mi pregunta. _Me quedé en esa posición por algunos minutos hasta que la porrista se tranquilizó y me volteó a ver aún con lágrimas en sus ojos. La vista me estrujó el corazón, de forma inconsciente mi pulgar quitó esas lágrimas, me sonrió de esa forma tan singular que ella puede hacerlo.

"Estoy agradecida de que estés bien Elsa, estaba muy preocupada por ti, te juro que la próxima vez que vea a ése bastardo de Hans, tendrá que vérselas con mis puños. No será capaz de levantarse del piso"Anna divagaba.

Me reí un poco. _Ha vuelto a la normalidad. Comienzo a pensar que a veces es bipolar esta chica. _Ella pasó de estar llorando encima mío a querer golpear a Hans en mi honor. Todo me empezó a dar vuelta, me hubiese ido de bruces si Anna no me detiene a tiempo.

"Elsa, necesitas ser cuidadosa, sigues estando muy mal herida" Anna me ayudó a sentarme en el sillón.

Mis costillas truenan como locas, en verdad odio a esos tipos. No estaría así, si no fuera por la golpiza, en sí jamás lo hubieran hecho, todo fue por obra de Hans, están tan ocupados peleando por el pene del pelirrojo como para pensar por ellos mismos.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuché el tono de Anna, tomó su celular de su bolsillo, vio el identificador de llamadas con molestia y lo regresó a su bolsillo trasero, durante diez minutos estuvo sonando y ella no se dignó a contestar.

Alcé una ceja, y ella sólo alzó los hombros. Su teléfono sonó otros cinco minutos y puedo decir que estaba enojada con quien quiera que la esté llamando. Sacó su teléfono, lo apagó y lo dejó sobre la mesa de centro.

No quiero ser chismosa y sé que no es asunto mío preguntar quién es, pero debe ser importante, si alguien está bombardeando su teléfono de esa forma.

"¿Por qué no solo contestas? Quien quiera que sea, no se detendrá, al parecer" Rompí el silencio al fin.

"No quiero hablar con esa persona y no planeo hacerlo" frunció el ceño.

Su ceño fruncido luce más como un puchero, con sus mejillas infladas de ese modo, parece una ardilla con bellotas en su boca, presioné con un toque su mejilla derecha y ella dejó salir el aire haciendo ese sonido extraño de globo desinflado. Solo pude reírme por su reacción. Fue muy divertida.

"Qué mala eres" Anna se cruzó de brazos.

"Lo supiste desde que me conociste" me encogí de hombros.

"Nunca pensé que fueras mala… Solo evasiva"

_¿Evasiva? Si así es como lo quiere llamar. _Me gustaría decir que como una perra, pero está bien. Supongo que podemos decirle así. No me di cuenta que mi mano fue tomada hasta que sentí algo suave contra ella. Anna besó despacio cada uno de mis nudillos y mis mejillas se sonrojaron de inmediato. _¿Qué diantres está haciendo? _

"¿Q-Qué e-estás haciendo?" me maldije por tartamudear.

"Beso tu booboo" Anna lo dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

"¿Mi qué?" Yo estaba confundida.

"Tu booboo, es otra forma de llamarle a las heridas, mi mamá dice que un beso en las heridas te hace sentir mejor" Lo dijo de forma bastante seria.

_¿En verdad cree eso? _A juzgar por el rojo de sus mejillas, parece que si, no tengo nada que decir, pero está bien. No voy a discutir con ella por esto. Observé mi mano vendada y noté la marca de brillo labial sobre la gasa. _Definitivamente recordaré lo que acaba de pasar. _

Me le quedo viendo, hay muchas preguntas que están molestandome. ¿Fue ella quien me quitó a Hans de encima hace rato? Sé que ha estado pegada a mí ya hace algunos días. Imagino que me le quedé viendo mucho rato porque comenzó a removerse incómoda en su asiento.

"Anna, ¿estuviste ahí cuando la pelea?" me pudo más la curiosidad.

Se veía triste, tomó mis manos entre las suyas, sobre sus piernas, la pequeña capitana estuvo un rato sin decir nada. Se veía como si estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresarse.

"Estuve ahí cuando la pelea ya había empezado, desearía haber llegado antes… Kristoff luchaba contra Phillip y Hércules, mientras Aladdin con Encantador y Eric. Tú y Hans estaban entre sí, estabas sometiendolo cuando él te lanzó tierra a la cara. Hans comenzó a golpearte como un animal, no sé lo que te habría hecho si no te lo he quitado de encima. Estaba tan asustada de perderte" Las lágrimas se volvieron a formar en sus ojos.

"Hey, gracias a ti aún estoy aquí, algo lastimada, pero aquí estoy, muchas gracias" sonreí tanto como mi labio me lo permitió.

Rio un poco y limpió sus ojos.

"Creo que si, pero aun pienso que debí de haber llegado antes"

"Lo que está hecho, está hecho, no te preocupes por eso ahora" me encogí de hombros.

"Estás en lo cierto, entonces… ¿esto nos hace amigas? Preguntó curiosa.

"Hey, un paso a la vez, Feitsy Pants" Rodé los ojos.

"¿Feitsy Pants? Me gusta" Se acomodó en su asiento.

* * *

*N/T: En inglés era "Ditto", que al traducirlo se convierte en la locución latina _idem_, que significa "lo mismo", pero es usada cuando se hacen referencias bibliográficas, y se desea ahorrar tiempo escribiendo lo que ya estaba dicho en una cita anterior, Aladdin la usa para indicar que está en el mismo canal que Kristoff.


	6. Problemas mecánicos

Fiuuuuu, capítulo seis, aún queda un largo camino, pero estoy muy motivada a seguir, espero les guste!

Pd. Siempre son bien recibidos sus comentarios y críticas!

* * *

Anna P.O.V

Entré por la puerta del garage y la cerré, me recargué en ella y suspiré contenta, finalmente logré tener una conversación entera con Elsa, no me siento feliz por la razón de nuestra plática, pero no la pudimos elegir. Definitivamente le diré sus verdades a cierto quarterback cuando lo vea.

Ni hay forma de que siga saliendo con alguien capaz de golpear a una persona sólo porque es diferente y que sea una chica. Eso me dice todo lo que necesito saber del verdadero Hans Southern del que en efecto no quiero conocer más, bueno si no fuera por Hans no me habría acercado más a Elsa.

_No quería dejar sola a la rubia, pero me dijo que estaría bien para mañana. Espero que esté en lo correcto y no se sobreesfuerce. Quizá debería haberme quedado con ella. Sé que papá y mamá no me dejarían quedarme en casa de un amigo. Oh Dios, estoy divagando en mi mente. _Sacudí la cabeza y entré a la sala, para ver a mis papás sentados con alguien.

Vi una cabellera roja rizada, y sólo hay una persona con esa melena de león, la persona en cuestión giró a verme y sí, en efecto, se trata de mi prima favorita Mérida… Bueno ella es mi única prima a decir verdad. La hermana de mi madre, la tía Eleonor se casó con un montañés escocés llamado Fergus, de esa unión surgió Mérida y mis primos trillizos.

Son adorables, pero no hay que dejarse engañar por su ternura, son unos bromistas empedernidos, que gustan de molestar a cualquiera que se los permita. Esa es la razón de que tenga tan buenos reflejos y más cuando vienen de visita, sus bromas son divertidas cuando no soy el blanco, incluso en ocasiones me dejan unirme.

"Hey Anna banana, ¿no hay abrazos para tu prima favorita? " dijo Mérida con ese acento escocés.

"Para ti, siempre, Mer, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Visita de nuevo?" la abracé con fuerza.

"No, mi madre piensa que debería vivir toda la experiencia americana junto a las oportunidades que ofrece" Mérida comilló lo referente a experiencias y oportunidades.

"Tú sabes que mi hermana puede ser un poco… Controladora" dijo mamá intentando ser amable.

"No bromee, mi madre siempre me está molestando o insistiendo en alguna cosa" Mérida negó con la cabeza.

"La tía Eleonor no puede ser tan mala" mis manos descansaban en mis caderas.

"Ella es así de mala, tuve que vivir mis últimos 17 años y medio con ella. Me subí al primer avión que venía hacia acá para escapar de ella, sé que voy a extrañar Escocia y a mis hermanos. Así que, Anna banana, ¿Qué ha sido de ti?" Merida decidió cambiar el tema.

"Oh, tengo mucho que contarte, pero vamos primero a instalarte" tomé una de sus maletas.

"Señala el camino" Merida me siguió.

Estoy muy entusiasmada de que Merida esté aquí con nosotros, ella es muy cool y siempre es ella misma, no le importa lo que otros piensen u opinen de ella. Siempre dice lo que piensa sin importar si eso hiere los sentimientos de alguien, desearía poder ser como ella a veces, pero no puedo. Llevé sus cosas a mi habitación, porque es muy grande y hay suficiente espacio para que vivan dos personas.

Dejé su maleta en la cama contigua a la mía y Merida comenzó a desempacar. Aparentemente trajo su arco y flechas con ella. _¿Cómo rayos pudo subirlo al avión? ¿No se supone que te confiscan cosas como esa? ¿Qué carajos? _Necesito saber cómo hizo eso. Merida ha practicado arquería desde que tengo memoria.

Cuando ella dispara es como ver a Katniss de _Los Juegos del Hambre _o una versión femenina de Hawkeye, si estoy haciendo una referencia a los vengadores… Demandenme.

Puede lanzar una flecha tras otra con una precisión increíble, incluso puede lanzar cuando cabalga su caballo, Angus. Sinceramente, admiro a mi prima. No me di cuenta quan pérdida estuve en mis pensamientos hasta que me percaté de que Merida me estaba sacudiendo bastante fuerte.

"Merida, deja de sacudirme"

"Sorry, nena, pero estabas en las nubes, que no supe cómo más traerte de regreso"

"Lo siento, estaba pensando en algo" sonreí tímida.

"Entonces, ¿Qué ha sido de ti? Dame todos los detalles" Merida se sentó en su cama.

"¿Dónde empiezo?" me senté junto a ella.

"Donde quieras" se recostó.

Comencé por cómo conocí a Elsa, intentando que se abriera a mí, Hans siendo un completo tarado de lo peor. Lo asombrosa que es la rubia y como se ha comportado más cálida conmigo, cuando terminé noté esa cara extraña en Merida, me estaba sintiendo incómoda.

"¿Q-Qué?" Grité.

"La quieres" Merida tenía esa sonrisa traviesa en su cara.

"Claro que la quiero, ¿por qué querría que fuera mi amiga si no la aprecio? Fruncí el ceño.

Vi a Merida golpearse el rostro con la palma, seguro le dolió, sigo sin entender lo que intenta decirme. Quiero decir, Elsa puede ser muy gentil cuando quiere serlo, y su sonrisa es preciosa, la vi una ocasión en que estaba platicando con Kristoff en el corredor. Algo le dijo que no alcancé a escuchar, fue entonces que sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

Elsa no sonríe con frecuencia… Bueno un poco, pero debería hacerlo más, la hace lucir más bella y me gustaría ser yo quien la hiciera sonreir.

"Oh, Anna, no te has dado cuenta sobre tus sentimientos" Mérida negó con la cabeza.

"¿Mis sentimientos? ¿De qué estás hablando?" Pregunté confundida.

Merida me vio con las cejas en juntas, lo cual me está dando miedo. Odio cuando hace eso y ella lo sabe. Estaba a punto de preguntarle más sobre el tema de mis sentimientos, cuando mamá nos llamó a cenar. Ella salió deprisa de la habitación, le encanta la comida de mamá. Tendré que suspender la conversación por ahora, pero no se quedará así. Bajé los escalones y vi salir a papá de su estudio.

"Hey, Anna, le eché un ojo a tu auto y sigue sonando raro por alguna razón" Alzó una ceja.

"Lo sé, pero no sé qué es lo que tenga mal, quizá tenga que llevarlo al mecánico pronto"

Mi auto ha estado haciendo ruidos extraños, pero no sé nada al respecto sobre reparar autos, tengo que llevarlo al taller, pero eso implica gastar dinero que no tengo. Lo más probable es que papá me haga conseguir un trabajo para pagar la compostura. Siempre está dándome sermón sobre que el dinero no crece en los árboles, sé que está en lo cierto, pero no necesito escuchar lo mismo cada 10 minutos.

"Quizá debas hacerlo pronto es peligroso que andes en él si sigue así. Vamos por un bocadillo, pequeña" puso su mano en mi hombro.

Después de la cena, Merida y yo estuvimos hablando sobre todo lo que ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos, estuvimos casi hasta las dos de la madrugada, antes de que mamá nos mandara a dormir. Ella sabe que batallo mucho para levantarme temprano en las mañanas. ¿Qué puedo decir? Las mañanas son malignas y yo un zombie.

No pasó mucho para que pudiera dormir, sin embargo eso terminó cuando sentí a Merida encima de mí, aunque no lo parezca pesa mucho, logré quitarmela de encima y salir disparada al baño a ducharme, cepillarme los dientes y trenzarme el cabello de forma usual. Odio las mañanas y ellas parecen sentir lo mismo hacia a mí.

Me pusé unos jeans celestes ceñidos a la cadera, una blusa de manga larga y cuello V, un cinturón negro y flats rosas.

Al salir del baño tomé mi mochila y caminé a mi auto. Merida esperaba por mí en el garage con una mirada molesta. Ella se irrita cuando tardo mucho en el baño, pero me gusta lucir bien y eso lleva su tiempo.

Me subí al asiento del conductor, encendí el auto y comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños de nuevo, desearía saber qué es lo que tiene mal y poder repararlo yo misma, pero no soy buena con los aparatos, soy una especie de boba. _Okay, okay soy una boba total, ¿felices? Ya lo admití. _Merida estaba preocupada, pero la ignoré. El auto estará bien y llegaremos a tiempo a la escuela… Espero.

Salí del garage y emprendí el camino, encendí la radio y estaba sonando mi canción favorita T.G.I.F. de Katy Perry. Me encanta la música Pop porque puedes bailar cualquier canción. Íbamos a medio camino cuando el auto comenzó a actuar raro y a dejar de avanzar. Intenté encenderlo de nuevo.

Ya no pude lograr ponerlo en marcha por alguna razón, lo intenté una y otra vez, pero no pasó nada. _¿Por qué me está pasando esto? ¿Por qué lo merezco? _Me recargué en el volante y gruñí molesta con mi estúpido auto.

"Vamos, revisemos cuál es el problema" Mérida puso su mano en mi hombro.

Suspiré y salí del auto, abrí el capó, vi toda la máquina, pero no podía saber dónde estaba el problema. Me estaba estresando más y más y no tenía ni una pista de que debía hacer, Merida estaba igual que yo, a juzgar por la mirada en su rostro. Llegados a este punto no hay forma de que lleguemos a tiempo a la escuela.

Estuvieron pasando autos hasta que hubo uno azul que se detuvo unos metros más adelante, no sabía porque me resultaba familiar ese auto, en menos de cinco minutos el conductor bajó com una sudadera negra muy peculiar a la vista. ¡_Reconocería esa sudadera en cualquier lugar! ¡Es la sudadera de Elsa! ¡Elsa está aquí! _

Ella debía de estar camino a la escuela también. Su capucha estaba sobre su cabeza, cubriendo casi toda su cara. _En serio, voy a quitar esa capucha de su cabeza. _No entiendo porque esconde su cara con eso. No es como que no sea atractiva o algo, es todo lo contrario, es muy atractiva.

"Hey, Feitsy Pants, ¿problemas con el auto?" Preguntó curiosa la rubia.

"Si, no sé qué hay de malo con él, sólo hace sonidos raros cada que lo enciendo" rasqué mi cabeza.

Ella hizo un sonido de 'Hmm', dobló sus mangas hasta los codos y comenzó a tomar unos cables de aquí y de allá, sacó una llave inglesa, apretó un par de cosas. ¿Por qué tiene una llave inglesa en el zapato? ¿Cómo es que sabe tanto de reparar autos? ¿Qué más no sé de la belleza rubia?

_¿Belleza rubia? ¿De dónde vino eso? ¿En verdad pienso eso? Quiero decir, Elsa es bella a su manera… Supongo que puedo llamarla belleza rubia en mi cabeza. _Me dijo que encendiera el auto, hice lo que pidió y el auto arrancó sin ningún problema.

"Oh, por Dios, Elsa, ¿Qué hiciste?" Pregunté curiosa.

"Tenías un cable suelto y unas tuercas flojas, nada que no pudieras hacer por ti misma, las cosas simples pueden ser un problema" Se encogió de hombros.

"Gracias Elsa, eres mi salvadora" la abracé

ella se removió en mi agarré, pero no la solté, es demasiado abrazable. La sentí sacudir la cabeza y después darme una caricia extraña en la cabeza. Tomaré por buena cualquier tipo de muestra de afecto de la rubia que pueda obtener. Una tos rompió el silencio, me olvidé por completo que Mer estaba con nosotros. Rápidamente solté a Elsa y el calor subió a mis mejillas. _¿Cómo pude olvidar que Merida estaba aquí? _Elsa me hace olvidarme rápido de las cosas.

"L-lo siento, Mer, olvidé que estabas aquí" dije tímidamente.

"Obviamente, Anna banana" Merida sonreía con burla.

Escuché un pequeño sonido. Volteé a ver a Elsa, se cubría la boca con una mano mientras que sus hombros subían y bajaban a prisa, se estaba riendo a causa de mi apodo, el calor subió hasta mis orejas. No puedo creer que la rubia se esté riendo de mí. No es divertido, le di un golpe en el brazo, pero parece que no tuvo el efecto deseado.

"Elsa, ella es mi prima Merida, Merida ella es Elsa Winters" las presenté entre sí.

"Entonces tu eres Elsa, mi prima me ha contado mucho sobre ti" La burla en el rostro de Mérida solo aumentaba.

Golpeé a la pelirroja mayor en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. _No puedo creer que Merida le haya dicho a Elsa que le he hablado mucho de ella. _La rubia me volteó a ver.

"Sólo fueron cosas buenas, lo juro, jamás diría algo malo sobre ti… Bueno jamás podría decir algo malo de nadie" comencé a divagar.

Merida y Elsa se vieron comprendiendo lo que pasaba y riendo a expensas mías, desearía que me dijeran que me callara cuando estoy divagando. Solo empeora las cosas.

"Bueno, te veré en la escuela Feitsy Pants, gusto en conocerte, Merida" Elsa caminó de regreso a su auto.

"Igualmente"

Subimos a mi auto y vimos a Elsa marcharse. Sonreí un poco. Estoy logrando que Elsa me hable más y a mí me gusta hablar con ella. Vi a Merida aun con ese gesto en su rostro y su cabeza recargada en su puño, no pienso magníficar eso con alguna respuesta, solo conduje a la escuela, no quiero que lleguemos tarde.


	7. El regreso de una amistad

¡Fuaaaaaa! Capítulo siete a sus órdenes, me tardé porque anduve algo ocupada, pero aquí está, espero les guste aunque no dejen review, sé que les agrada esta historia, pero unas palabras escritas nunca están demás!

* * *

Elsa P.O.V

Llegué a la escuela con bastante tiempo de anticipación a las clases. Entré al edificio junto a otros estudiantes que iban a sus casilleros o bien platicaban con sus amigos. Me encargué de caminar a mi locker para tomar mis libros, casi al llegar alguien me detiene.

"Hey, Lady Polla, ¿me extrañaste?"

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el universo está en mi contra? ¿No he sufrido ya lo suficiente? ¿Por qué Ariel tuvo que volver? Tengo que lidiar con toda esta mierda de Bullying cada día, y ni siquiera le dirijo la palabra a esta perra. ¿Qué no tiene mejores cosas que hacer con su tiempo que estar molestando?

"¿Qué quieres Ariel?" Con sólo preguntar ya estaba molesta.

"¿Entonces si puedes hablar? Eso es nuevo, pero lo que quiero saber es qué se siente ser un completo fenómeno" tenía ese desagradable gesto.

Sé que no debería permitir que esta ITS* andante me provoque, pero he soportado su mierda por mucho tiempo. He permitido que la gente me pisotee sin oponer resistencia, no quiero ser así de cobarde. No soy débil y me puedo levantar por mí misma, me giré para encarar a Ariel cuando la Coach Edna salió de alguna parte y golpeó a la pelirroja en la cabeza con un periódico enrollado.

Hubo un estruendoso sonido del golpeteo en todo el pasillo, comencé a masajear mi cabeza y eso que no había sido yo quien había recibido el golpe, no sé cómo es capaz de hacerlo, pero me alegra que esa pequeña mujer esté aquí, de otro modo no sé qué le habría hecho a Ariel.

"Ouch, ¿a qué demonios vino eso?" Ariel masajeaba su cabeza.

"Te escuché expresarte de forma desagradable sobre la señorita Winters, y no me gusta eso, no tolero el Bullying estudiantil, así que tendrás un castigo, recorrerás todo el estadio completo esta práctica y la siguiente, ¿quedó claro, lindura?" Couch Edna alzó una ceja.

Ariel gruñó molesta, antes de marcharse embravecida. Eso fue mucho más sencillo de lo que imaginé, si hubiera sabido que un buen golpe en la cabeza de la pelirroja era tan efectivo, lo habría hecho hace años. _Me pregunto si el equipo de béisbol me prestaría un bate por algunos meses. _

"Um, gracias Couch Edna" Observe a la muy pequeña mujer.

"No te preocupes, dime si ese pequeño engendro te causa más problemas, ¿si?" Couch Edna sonreía.

"No soy del tipo que se queja, ni una soplona" Rasqué mi mejilla.

"Ah, ¿entonces riges tu vida por el dicho 'Snitches get stitches'**?

"Bueno, no es como que no sea cierto, pero gracias por la ayuda" me marché de ahí.

No soy una soplona, y no quiero ser perseguida por eso. Tengo suficiente en mi plato como para querer un problema extra. Llegué a mi casillero y lo abrí.

"Hey, Elsa, tengo una sorpresa para ti" Kristoff llegó hasta mí.

"Sabes que detesto las sorpresas" Acomodé los libros en mi mochila.

"Ésta te va a encantar" Kristoff tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"Lo dudo, pero no creo que vayas a dejar de lado el tema" cerré mi casillero.

Me encontré con un par de ojos verdes brillantes que reconocería en cualquier lugar junto a un largo cabello rubio. Era mi mejor amiga Rapunzel, y luce prácticamente igual a la última vez que la vi, aunque ahora es más alta. Sigue siendo unos centímetros más chica que yo, sin embargo agradezco que no haya cambiado tanto, ella y yo hemos sido amigas técnicamente desde que andábamos en pañales.

Nuestros padres fueron muy unidos, así que les resultó lógico que sus hijas también lo fueran. Nos volvimos inseparables cuando descubrimos nuestro interés mutuo en el dibujo. Punzie tiene un talento nato para eso, puede dibujar cualquier cosa que se te ocurra, en ese entonces yo estaba un poco celosa, porque no era tan buena como ella, pero eso quedó atrás.

La rubia es una persona aventurera, así que siempre anda metida en algo. Recuerdo que una vez quería hacer un salto bungee, así que el mejor candidato era una ventana del segundo piso, de algún modo u otro me convenció de saltar. No fue la mejor idea del mundo, terminamos con un brazo roto, cortes y raspones, fue divertido porque cada una tenía un yeso y en la escuela todos nos los firmaron. Punzie fue y es aún mi mejor amiga.

Tristemente ella se mudó cuando estábamos en sexto grado, porque su padre obtuvo un mejor empleo en Corona, ése fue un día muy triste porque perdí a mi única amiga y pasé todo el año escolar sin ella. La extrañé cada día desde que se fue, y no quise hacer ninguna amiga, porque sentí que sería como buscar reemplazarla.

"P-Punzie, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que estabas en Corona" La abracé de inmediato.

"Lo estaba, pero mi padre decidió que volveríamos, desde que en su empresa lo nombraron como director, llegamos ayer, pero yo quería sorprenderte" Comenzó a reír.

"Bueno, pues lo estoy, además tú sabías esto, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?" Golpeé a Kristoff en el brazo.

"Se suponía que era una sorpresa, y tú no deberías de saberlo" Kristoff frotó su brazo.

Tengo que admitir, que estoy muy sorprendida de ver a Punzie, pero agradezco que esté aquí, la extrañé mucho cuando se fue, es decir si hablábamos ocasionalmente por teléfono y por mensaje, pero eso no se compara a hablar en persona. Tomé el horario de la rubia para ver que clases teníamos juntas. Cálculo y E.F.

Cool, lo tengo. La campana sonó y nos dirigimos juntas a clase. Caminamos durante el trayecto y Punzie no ha cambiado desde que nos separamos, ella aún es apasionada y alegre como la recuerdo. Punzie tiene una personalidad radiante como el Sol. Nunca la he visto triste o decaída por nada.

Ella siempre tiene una sonrisa en el rostro y quiere que todos a su alrededor sean felices también. Entramos a la clase de Weaseltown, me senté donde siempre y Punzie a un lado mío. Anna entró también y lucía confundida, noté que al parecer Punzie había tomado su asiento. Nunca me percaté de quan frecuente se sentaba ella a un lado mío, debido a que por lo general ese asiento permanecía vacante.

Nadie en su sano juicio desearía sentarse junto a mi, excepto quizás Anna, pero aún no entiendo porque se empeña en hacerlo, de entre todas las personas. Ella camina hacia nosotros y se siente frente a mí y escucho un suspiro en su respiración. Luce decepcionada. _¿Por qué debería estarlo? _

_Ella no tendrá que sentarse más al lado del fenómeno de la escuela, la mayoría de la personas estarían felices o agradecidas, no decepcionadas. Raro. _No le presté mucha atención a eso. Sentí mi capucha ser retirada y posé mi ojos en Punzie, estaba sonriendo. Intenté poner de nuevo la capucha sobre mi cabeza, pero fui golpeada por un estúpida regla, ¿qué carajos? Me le quedé viendo, pero no se inmutó por ello.

"No está lloviendo, Elsa, no necesitas tenerla puesta" se cruzó de brazos.

"Puedo verlo, Sherlock, pero tengo una razón para usarla" rodé mis ojos.

"Y yo tengo una razón para quitartela y la vas a dejar así o verás" Me lo dijo seriamente.

Gruñí y me hundí en la silla. Se lo que ella quiere decir con 'o verás'. Una cosa que necesitas saber de Rapunzel es que tiene la manía de golpear a la gente con un sartén. Siempre lo trae en su mochila para mantener a los tipos raros o a las personas que la molestan alejadas. La rubia no dudaría en usarlo en mí, si lo cree necesario.

Puse mi barbilla sobre mis nudillos. Sentí la burla de Punzie sobre mí y rodé los ojos nuevamente. Weaseltown entró a clase y nos pidió que pasáramos la tarea al frente, saqué la mía de mi mochila, con ella toqué el hombro de Anna, ella la tomó, la colocó con la suya y la paso sin decirme nada.

_Raro… Mucho, por lo general se me dificulta mantenerla callada. ¿Está molesta por algo? Espera… ¿Por qué me importa? No es asunto mío. _Al minuto siguiente se giró y se me quedó viendo con sorpresa. ¿Por qué me está viendo así?

"¿Qué?" Alcé una ceja.

"N-Nada, no es nada" Se acomodó en su sitio.

Okay, eso fue aún más raro, incluso para Anna, supongo que no está acostumbrada a verme sin la capucha cubriendome el rostro. Ése es el punto por el cual oculto mi cara.

"Veo que tenemos un estudiante nuevo entre nosotros, por favor presentate" le dijo Weaseltown a Rapunzel.

"Mi nombre es Rapunzel y volví a Arendelle con mis padres, me gusta el arte, las aventuras y divertirme junto a Elsa" Rapunzel sonreía.

"Es bueno tenerla en mi clase, señorita Rapunzel" Weaseltown comenzó con su aburrida lectura.

Normalmente me dormiría en esta clase, pero ahora tengo a mi mejor amiga conmigo, así que no necesito dormir. Me aburre mucho Weaseltown porque no nos enseña nada que no sepa, en verdad estaba deseando que se acabara esta clase, cuando vi un trozo de papel en el borde de mi banca, la abrí cuando Weaseltown estaba de espaldas, era un mensaje de Punzie.

_**¿Siempre es así de aburrido? —P**_

_**Oh, créeme, se pone peor. Su voz es la razón por la que siempre me duermo en esta clase. —E**_

_**¿Cómo has pasado esta clase con la forma de enseñar de este hombre? Quiero comprar tapones de oídos para no escucharlo. —P**_

_**Bienvenida al club, Punzie. —E**_

_**Gracias por la cálida bienvenida, Els. —P**_

_**No hay problema :) —E**_

Dejamos de pasarnos notas porque ahora Weaseltown estaba de frente, pasaron unos largos 30 minutos antes de que sonara la campana. _Gracias a Dios, ¡_s_e acabó! _Levanté mis cosas antes de chocar con Anna cuando ella se levantó. Su cabeza me golpeó fuertemente en la barbilla, su cabeza es jodidamente dura.

"Oh, Dios, lo siento mucho, quiero decir por golpearte" Anna estaba frenética.

"Descuida, Feitsy Pants, debería de haber puesto más atención a dónde iba" froté mi barbilla.

"¿Estás segura de que estás bien?" inspeccionó mi mentón en cuanto hizo la pregunta.

"Estoy bien, te preocupas mucho" sonreí.

"Sólo cuando se trata de ti" Comenzó a reír.

"¿Quién es tu amiga, Els? Ya me reemplazaste, ¿no?" Rapunzel se reí de mí.

"Pff, si, claro, te remplazaría" dije con sarcasmo.

"Debo decir que en definitiva es muy linda" Rapunzel reía.

Anna se me quedó viendo confundida, mientras el calor subía lentamente a mis mejillas. Amo a Punzie, pero ella no sabe cuando callar. _Voy a matarla con mis propias manos. _

"C-Cállate, Punzie" dije alterada.

Ella se rio antes de irse, ya le daría caza después. Será mejor que espere a que no la alcance y ponga mis manos alrededor de ese cuello. Suspiré y rasqué mi sien irritada. Espero que Anna no haya prestado atención a lo que dijo Rapunzel, porque luego no seré capaz de verla a los ojos después de eso. No puse atención a lo que sucedió en los siguientes dos periodos.

Caminé a la azotea para la hora del almuerzo, ahí encontré a Kristoff, Aladdin y Punzie. Se veían como amigos de todo la vida conviviendo, aunque yo aún tenía asuntos pendientes con uno de ellos. Caminé hacia la rubia con mis ojos fijos en ella, la cual comenzó a temblar bajo mi mirada.

"¿Q-Qué tal, E-Elsa?" Punzie estaba nerviosa.

"¿Qué fue todo eso en Cálculo?"

"¿De qué estás hablando, Elsa?" Kristoff estaba confundido.

"Hice un comentario amable sobre lo linda que era cierta chica en Cálculo, pero no sé porqué Elsa está haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua" Ahora la confundida era Punzie.

"Oh, ella no te ha dicho que Anna ha estado pegada a su costado los últimos días" Aladdin explicó.

"Elsa, ¿por qué no me dijiste que tenías novia? Ya era hora" Rapunzel sonreía.

"Ella no es mi novia, es solo una chica que no me deja sola. Está pegada a mí como una jodida cinta adhesiva" presioné el puente de mi nariz.

"Suena como la etapa de luna de miel, para mí,estarán pegadas por semanas o incluso meses" Kristoff alzó los hombros.

"Kris, ¿Tú qué sabes sobre relaciones?" le dije sentada a un lado de Punzie.

"Tengo amigos que son expertos en el amor" Kristoff dijo de forma engreída.

"¿Expertos en el amor?" Punzie alzó una ceja.

Aladdin y yo cruzamos miradas al tiempo que rodamos los ojos. _Aquí vamos de nuevo con esos 'expertos en el amor'. _Honestamente creo que Kristoff miente, pero le dejaré envolver a Punzie con eso, da igual. Saqué mi sandwich y comencé a comer. Aladdin estaba buscando el precio de monos por Internet en su laptop, no sé de dónde carajos la sacó, pero tengo el presentimiento de que tampoco quiero saber.

Ha estado buscando un mono por un largo tiempo, pero no pienso que sea una buena idea, ¿qué va a hacer él con un mono? Miré a través de la reja para ver a Anna, estaba animadamente platicando con su grupo de amigos, sin embargo no estaba Sideburns ahí.

Sus amigas estaba riendo por algo que dijo la pelirroja, después vio en dirección a la azotea, intercambiamos miradas por un momento, después me saludó agitando su mano. Me agaché de inmediato y Punzie me vio de forma extraña. Se giró para ver entre la reja y después se burló de mí.

"Tu novia está viendo hacia acá, ¿sabe que estás aquí arriba?" me preguntó Rapunzel.

"De hecho el otro día ella estuvo esperando en las escaleras a que Elsa bajara" Kristoff decía con un tono inquisitivo.

Me le quedé viendo, pero él siguió con sus zanahorias. Uno de estos días… Uno de estos días…

* * *

Anna P.O.V

Estaba conduciendo de regreso a casa después de la práctica de las porristas y estaba demasiado enojada. _¿Quién se cree que es esa perra rubia para estarse metiéndose con mi Elsa? _Prácticamente estuvo sobre ella todo el día y no pareció importarle. Cuando yo la abrazo se tensa, pero cuando esa perra rubia lo hace es diferente. _¡¿Por qué es diferente?! ¿Elsa la prefiere más que a mí? _

Parece como si se conocieran de antes. _Espera… ¡¿Cuándo me volví tan posesiva sobre la rubia?! _No es como que estuviéramos saliendo o algo parecido, pero no es como que no tenga cierto interés en ella. Mis padres me enseñaron que el amor es amor sin importar la forma en que se presente. Es sólo que no me gusta el hecho de que he tratado mucho de conseguir que Elsa se abra aunque sea un poco hacia mí. Cuando esta chica aparece y Elsa se abre de inmediato.

"¿Estás bien, Anna banana?" la pregunta de Merida me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

"Uh, si, estoy bien, ¿por qué preguntas?" Pregunté curiosa.

"Porque estás agarrando el volante con demasiada fuerza que tus nudillos están blancos y has tenido el ceño fruncido desde que salimos de la escuela. ¿Qué pasa?" Merida me lee como un libro abierto.

Aflojé mi agarre del volante y suspiré, nunca he sido buena ocultando mis emociones, cualquiera es capaz de decir que tipo de humor tengo, sólo viendo mi cara. Cuando estoy enojada, estoy visiblemente enojada y lo mismo sucede cuando estoy feliz, triste o emocionada. Aún cuando trato de ocultarlo las personas se dan cuenta de que algo anda mal.

"No hay nada malo, es solo que tengo muchas cosas en la mente" mentí.

Merida me lanzó una mirada que me dice que no me cree nada de lo que le digo, no siguió insistiendo, pero sé que lo retomará cuando estemos en casa, no pienso indagar en la conversación. Pasaron diez minutos antes de llegar al garage, entramos y al estar en la cocina vimos a mi papá preparándose un enorme sandwich.

"Hey, niñas, ¿Qué tal la escuela?" él untaba mostaza en una rebanada de pan.

"Estuvo bien, ¿Qué hay con ese sandwich?" Alcé una ceja.

"Es mi snack antes de la cena" sonrió.

"¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea, tío? ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez?" Merida temía la reacción de mi madre.

La última vez que mi papá se comió un sandwich como ese antes de la cena que mamá había preparado, él comió ambos, sandwich y cena, lo que le provocó un dolor de estómago que le hizo vomitar todo en el patio trasero, mi mamá aún no le perdona eso que incluso lo hizo dormir en el sofá por tres días.

"Estaré bien, tengo un estómago más grande que antes" palmeó su vientre.

Negué ante él, no quiero estar cerca cuando mamá lo vea con ese sandwich, Subimos las escaleras a la habitación, la pelirroja cerró la puerta con candado detrás de nosotras, me le quedé viendo confundida. _¿Por qué cerró la puerta? ¿Por qué necesita hacerlo? ¿Qué carajos va a hacerme? ¿Vendrá alguien a salvarme si grito lo sufficientemente alto? _Realmente tengo miedo de lo que mi prima pueda hacerme.

"¿P-Por qué c-c-cerraste la p-puerta?" Estaba nerviosa.

"No voy a matarte si eso es lo que estás pensando, me gustaría hacerlo, pero primero necesitamos retomar la conversación de antes. ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así?" Merida se cruzó de brazos.

Me senté en la cama y abracé un cojín contra mi pecho. No sé cómo decir lo que siento.

"Es sobre Elsa, está esta perra rubia en nuestra clase de cálculo y E.F., y se la pasa sobre ella todo el tiempo. Tocándola y riéndose de forma coqueta con Elsa, no me gusta lo cercana que se volvió a Elsa en unos cuantos minutos en comparación con mi poco avance en días. Odio eso y a la maldita perra" enterré mi rostro en el cojín gritando.

Raramente llego a odiar a alguien, pero si odio a esa perra Rapunzel con pasión. Ella me robó a Elsa y la quiero devuelta. Bueno no es como que Elsa me pertenezca, pero no quiero perder lo que hemos construido. Yo quiero que la belleza rubia me quiera y sea mi amiga.

"Suenas bastante celosa" Merida se estaba riendo.

"N-No estoy celosa. Ellas podrían estar saliendo, sabes, pero no creo que sea buena para Elsa" fruncí el ceño.

"Estás celosa de que Elsa le esté prestando atención a alguien que no eres tú, es obvio que la quieres más que como amiga, y deberías probarselo"

¿Probarselo? ¿Cómo puedo probarselo? Eso significaría… Eso significaría que quiero a Elsa más que como amiga. Tengo que admitir que la rubia es muy hermosa y que amo cuando me habla. Ella tiene una sexy y angelical voz aunada a los ojos azules más bellos que he visto jamás. Quizá si quiero a Elsa más que como amiga, pero eso no significa que ella me vaya a corresponder.

Podría intentar que ella me quisiera en esa forma, pero quiero su amistad primero, no quiero caer en otra relación como la de Hans, dónde era completamente sexual. No creo que con Elsa sea de ese modo. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

"Anna, Hans está aquí, quiere verte" se escuchó la voz de papá a través de la puerta.

Gruñí molesta. Hans estuvo bombardeando mi teléfono y lo ignoré completamente. No puedo perdonarlo por lo que le hizo a Elsa. El no merece ningún tipo de perdón o piedad.

"okay, bajaré en un segundo"

Escuché los pasos de papá alejarse, entonces me levanté de la cama.

"Gracias por la charla. Mer, en verdad ayudó" le sonreí.

"No hay problema, estaré aquí siempre que me necesites, oh, hazme un favor, manda a volar a ese idiota que tienes por novio"

"Manejaré las cosas como lo platicamos" salí de la habitación.

Bajé los escalones para ver a Hans en la sala con su chaqueta del equipo de americano, y sus brazos en la espalda. El me vio con tristeza en sus ojos o lo que se supone que debe de lucir como tristeza. No le dije nada, sólo le indiqué con un movimiento que nos fuéramos al porche. Cerré la puerta tras nosotros y lo encaré. Él estaba a punto de decir algo, pero no quiero escucharlo.

"Estoy rompiendo contigo, Hans" le dije rápido.

Sus ojos expresaban completa sorpresa, supongo que no podía creer que lo estuviera cortando. Antes pensaba que Hans era mi amor verdadero, y que estaríamos juntos para siempre, casándonos, teniendo hijos, envejeciendo juntos. Ahora que conocí a Elsa y que ella me mostró cómo es él realmente, no quiero formar parte de eso.

"¿Q-Q-Qué? P-P-Pero ¿Por qué? Yo te amo, Anna" seguía en shock.

"¡En serio estás preguntándome porqué estoy cortando contigo! ¡Intentaste golpear a una chica indefensa junto a un par de chicos con ayuda del equipo de americano! ¿Piensas que estaré con un tipo como tú? ¿Qué será cuando tengamos una discusión? ¿Vas a golpearme si no estoy de acuerdo contigo?" Estaba furiosa.

"Tú eres diferente, Anna, eres normal, como yo, no como ese fenómeno de la escuela, estoy sorprendido de que sus padres le dejen salir en público" Hans respondió.

No podía creer que Hans estuviera diciendo algo como eso. Lo siguiente que supe fue que lo abofetee. Fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarme roja la mano al igual que el lado izquierdo de su rostro. Bueno, este hijo de perra merece mucho más que solo una bofetada. Él estaba sorprendido de que lo haya abofeteado.

"No te atrevas a hablar así de Elsa nunca más y no te le vuelvas a acercar, si lo haces, te vas a arrepentir" le cerré la puerta en la cara.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Me preguntó mi papá.

"Terminé con Hans, y no lo tomó muy bien" seguía yo aún con el ceño fruncido.

"Que bien, nunca me cayó bien de todas formas" mi papá sonreía.

"¿Por qué nunca dijiste algo?" Alcé una ceja.

"Lo hice, pero nunca me escuchaste, siempre decías y decías lo maravilloso que era" rodó los ojos.

"Bueno, ya no tendrás que preocuparte más por él, ahora iré a hacer mi tarea" subí las escaleras.

* * *

[N/T]:

*En inglés es Walking STD, Sexual Transmission Disease, Algo como "Infección de Transmisión Sexual andante, o acronimo ITS, también pensé en llamarle "herpes andante" Quizá lo use en el futuro.

**En este caso decidí dejarlo en inglés el dicho, porque tenía más sentido, en inglés soplón es stitcher, lo que quiere decir el dicho es algo como "a los soplones se les castiga"

Seline! Gracias por tus palabras! Espero que esta actualización sea de tu agrado!


	8. Anna seductora

Bueno, aquí está el capítulo ocho si no me equivoco, me tardé un poco, pero aquí está, espero les guste, gracias por sus reviews, en espacial a qué capítulo a capítulo me permite saber que le ha parecido la historia, gracias, man!

Ahora si, a lo que vienen, disfruten!

* * *

Anna P.O.V

Me levanté muy temprano para alistarme. Voy a poner mi plan en acción, y mi plan es seducir a Elsa tanto como sea humanamente posible. No perderé contra la perra de Rapunzel. Decidí usar mi top rojo favorito, que deja al descubierto parte de mi vientre tonificado, mis jeans azules con desgastes en los muslos y las sandalias de tobillo doradas que mi mamá me dio en mi cumpleaños 16.

Dejé mi cabello suelto porque no tengo ganas de trenzarlo y creo que se vería bien un pequeño cambio. Al verme en el espejo puedo afirmar que luzco ardiente, si es que puedo decirlo de mí misma. Cepillé mis dientes por segunda vez en el día, porque no quiero tener mal aliento cuando hable con Elsa. Al estar en la habitación me percato de que Merida aún está dormida.

Se quedó despierta hasta tarde intentando terminar su tarea de inglés. _Le dije que no dejara las cosas para último momento, pero no me escuchó. Bien ganado se lo tiene. _Negué con la cabeza, sabiendo que tarde o temprano tendría que levantarla. Merida tiene el sueño muy profundo y es muy difícil levantarla.

Froté mi mentón intentando pensar en la forma más efectiva para levantar a la pelirroja. Sentí como si una bombilla se encendiera dentro de mi cabeza. Puse una alarma para que sonara en un minuto y coloqué mi teléfono lo más cerca de la oreja de Mer, después salí corriendo de la habitación. Conté hasta 60 y escuché un estruendo y un grito a través de la puerta. Puedo imaginar exactamente lo que pasó sin la necesidad de haber estado ahí y es demasiado hilarante.

Pasaron apenas unos segundos cuando se abrió la puerta con brusquedad y quedé cara a cara con mi alta y enojada prima. Sé que voy a obtener mi merecido, sin embargo me alegra que aún no me he maquillado.

"¿Qué carajos, Anna?" Merida estaba enojada.

"Tenía que levantarte de algún modo debido a que tienes el sueño muy profundo. Muy profundo" Le dije con mis manos a la defensiva.

Merida suspiró con fuerza y restregó el puente de su nariz. Ella se apartó de ahí porque sabe que tengo razón, pero tampoco me quiere cerca. _Joder, acabo de salir ilesa de un toro embravecido. _Entré a la habitación y encontré mi teléfono en el suelo, negué con la cabeza, pero lo recogí. Me senté en mi silla giratoria y me comencé a aplicar máscara en mis pestañas para que mis ojos se vieran más prominentes.

Un poco de rubor en mis mejillas, un brillo labial rosado y listo. No soy muy fan de usar toneladas de maquillaje, sólo el suficiente para hacerme lucir bien. Cuando estuve satisfecha con mi trabajo, me puse una banda roja en la cabeza. Merida entró a la habitación con una playera verde de manga corta y unos shorts de mezclilla azul.

"¿Qué con el maquillaje, matadora?" Merida estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta.

"¿Necesito una razón para lucir bien?" Pregunté inocente.

"Conociéndote, si, es para Elsa, ¿no?" Merida sonreía.

"Puede que si, puede que no" tomé mi mochila.

"¿Éste es el por qué te levantaste tan temprano? ¿Para darle un infarto a Elsa?" Merida levantó una ceja.

"No, esa es una terrible idea" fruncí el ceño.

"Ajá, si, claro, no vayas a matar a la pobre chica" Merida se burlaba.

No puedo creer que Merida haya dicho algo como eso, pero sé que sólo está bromeando. No creo que yo esté haciendo mucho. Al bajar tomamos algo rápido para comer. Subimos al auto y nos fuimos. No puedo esperar por ver la reacción de Elsa al ver lo que he hecho y lo que haré en base al plan que tengo para el día.

Realmente estoy entusiasmada por comenzar, no pasó mucho para cuando llegamos a la escuela. Me percaté que el auto de la rubia está estacionado y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. _¡Es hora del juego! ¡Mas vale que estés lista, Elsa mi amor! _Me estacioné frente al edificio porque quiero entrar lo más pronto posible.

Merida sacudía su cabeza con una burla en su rostro, pero no me importa. Todo lo que me importa es Elsa y poner mi plan en acción. Al bajar ambas del auto lo aseguré. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo al interior de la escuela cuando la pelirroja mayor me tomó por el brazo.

"Anna, quiero que seas cuidadosa con Elsa, no la conozco del todo, y no quiero que te hieran" Merida estaba seria.

"Lo sé, Mer, seré cuidadosa, sé que Elsa no me lastimará" Le sonreí.

Entiendo de dónde viene eso con Merida. Siempre ha sido muy protectora cuando niñas, pero ya no soy una chiquilla, me puedo cuidar yo misma. Sé que Elsa no me lastimará como lo han hecho otras personas con las que he salido. No sé por qué, pero siempre tengo esa sensación cuando estoy junto a ella y me gusta. Entré rápidamente al edificio en busca de la rubia y la vi en su locker tomando sus libros.

Su capucha estaba sobre su cabeza cubriendo su rostro… De nuevo. _En verdad que estoy a una nada de querer quemar esa estúpida sudadera porque siempre cubre su cara con ella. La única cosa positiva ahora es que no está esa perra rubia para arruinar mis planes. _No veo razón para que ella insista en ocultar su rostro, pero la descubriré. Giró su cabeza en mi dirección, respiré un poco y comencé a caminar en su dirección contoneando mis caderas.

Tenía la sensación de haber captado su total y completa atención, cuando giró de nuevo a su locker. Eso hizo flaquear mi confianza un poco, sin embargo tengo el resto del día para captar la atención de Elsa. Estaba obteniendo chiflidos y viroteos a lo largo del pasillo y no me estaba sintiendo cómoda con ello. En su mayoría fueron chicos y algunas miradas de chicas, pero no era la atención de quien yo quería. Finalmente llegué a mi destino con una sonrisa por demás seductora.

"Hola, Elsa" Seguía con mi tono coqueto.

Ella gruñó en respuesta, fruncí el ceño un poco. Ni siquiera está mirándome. La rubia parece estar muy entretenida con lo que sea que haya en el interior de su locker. _¿Está enojada conmigo? ¿Hice algo para que lo esté? _No estoy segura.

"¿Cómo va todo?" mantuve la sonrisa en mi rostro.

Obtuve otro gruñido en respuesta. Pensé que estábamos teniendo una conversación básica, pero ello no me está contestando del todo. ¿Hice algo mal? Cerró su locker y se fue. Me fui tras ella esperando recibir algo más que un gruñido. Esto siguió por cinco minutos, hasta que ya no pude más, la tomé de la muñeca y la arrastré a un pasillo vacío, lejos de miradas curiosas. Me encargué de acorralarla contra una pared.

"¿Estás enojada conmigo por algo que hice? Si es así, al menos deberías decirme en lugar de dejar de hablarme" Estaba algo herida.

Me encontré con una larga pausa que solo me alteraba los nervios. ¿Por qué no está diciendo nada? No quiero volver a cuando Elsa sólo me ignoraba. No me gusta y me rehúso a regresar a eso.

"No estoy enojada contigo, es solo que tengo muchas cosas en la mente, bien" Elsa empujó mis manos.

"¿Estás segura de que no estás enojada conmigo?" Yo aún me encontraba indecisa.

"No estoy enojada contigo, Feitsy Pants, ya te lo he dicho antes, y te lo repetiré ahora, te preocupas mucho" Elsa lo dijo seriamente.

"Y ya te lo he dicho antes, sólo cuando estás involucrada" le sonreí.

Ella negó y yo sólo reí. Me le quedé viendo antes de aproximar mis manos a su capucha, estaba muy cerca.

"Sólo, no lo hagas, okay"

"Vamos Elsa, sólo quiero verte" hice puchero.

"En otra ocasión, Feitsy Pants" bajó mis manos.

Suspiré. No la presionaré con algo que evidentemente no quiere hacer. _Uno de estos días. Le arrancaré esa capucha. _La campana sonó, lo que indica que las clases comenzarán pronto.

"¿Me llevas a clase?" batí mis pestañas.

Elsa se quedó en blanco un segundo antes de asentir. Dudé un poco, pero la tomé del brazo. Caminamos juntas y capturamos mucho la atención de las miradas curiosas que nos observaban. Estoy caminando a clase con Elsa y eso es todo lo que me importa. Esto es un paso en la dirección correcta. Cuando entramos al salón, la perra rubia estaba en mi asiento… De nuevo. La clase se fue llenando rápidamente y Elsa se soltó rápido de mi agarre para tomar asiento.

"Señorita Anderson, por favor tome asiento para que podamos comenzar la clase" dijo el profesor Weaseltown al entrar.

_Claro profesor Weaseltown. Tomaré mi asiento ahora. _Me posicioné sobre las piernas de Elsa, dejándola en shock debajo de mí.

"Señorita Anderson, estoy seguro que su asiento no es en las piernas de la señorita Winters, toma tu asiento ahora, jovencita" el maestro Weaseltown fruncía el ceño.

Hice un pequeño puchero, antes de levantarme con renuencia. Tomé el asiento frente a la rubia y la infamia llamada clase impartida por el maestro comenzó. Él estaba hablando de cosas que no me importan. Quiero pasar más tiempo con Elsa sentada en sus piernas. Es muy cómodo y podría convertirse en mi nuevo asiento.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo a Rapunzel intentando no partirse de la risa. _¿De qué se está riendo? _Alcé una ceja y desee poder girarme para ver que estaba haciendo mi pálida rubia. _Espero no haberla avergonzado. _Esa no era mi intención. Decidí tomar algunas notas importantes y útiles para el próximo examen.

Suspiré un poco, el tiempo parecía no avanzar, y casi me quedo dormida. Estuve agradecida cuando el martirio terminó, me acomodé mi mochila. Giré a ver a Elsa, pero ella ya había hecho su recorrido a la puerta en 0 segundos. _¿Qué acaba de pasar? _

"Nunca la había visto correr tan rápido" Rapunzel se reía.

La vi de pies a cabeza, tomandome mi tiempo en verla bien. _No veo que sea tan bueno en ella. _No hay nada en ella que destaque, al menos para mí, pero por alguna razón le gusta a Elsa. Me encogí de hombros y me fui a mi clase de inglés, dónde descubrí que la perra rubia está también. Ella se sentó a mi lado e intentó conversar conmigo, sin embargo sólo le contesté lo absolutamente necesario.

Después de eso, entré a mi clase de estudios sociales y la perra estaba ahí también. _¿Qué carajos? ¿Por qué los dioses están jodiendome? ¿Por qué está esta perra en casi todas mis clases? _Caminé al gimnasio para mi clase de E. F. Y ponerme el uniforme, respiré y me cambié lentamente.

"¿Qué hay de malo, terroncito? ¿Por qué la cara larga?" Tiana estaba preocupada.

"No es nada, Tiana" sacudí mi cabeza.

"No me digas eso, sé cuándo algo anda mal, lo tienes escrito en la cara" Tiana deslizó mi playera de E. F.

Ella hizo una especie de nudo en mi espalda, por alguna razón siempre tengo una playera una par de tallas más grande.

"Bien, estoy intentando captar la atención de Elsa para gustarle, pero creo que está saliendo con alguien más" hice puchero.

"¿Ella te dijo que está saliendo con esa persona?" Tiana y yo salimos de los vestidores.

"No, pero esa perra siempre está con ella, abrazandola. No me gusta. Aparece de quién sabe donde e intenta robarme a Elsa" me quedé viendo al piso.

"Para mí, suena a que estás celosa"

"¿Por qué todos dicen eso? Primero Merida y ahora tú. No estoy celosa, sólo no creo que esa chica sea la correcta para Elsa" fruncí el ceño.

"Cree lo que quieras Anna, pero Elsa te gusta lo suficiente como para que coquetees con ella" Tiana sonreía.

"Merida te lo dijo, ¿cierto?"

La nativa de Louisiana se rio y asintió. Voy a estrangularla mientras duerme la próxima vez que tenga oportunidad. Caminamos al gimnasio y de inmediato encontré a Elsa, estaba de pie junto a Kristoff platicando sobre algo. Tiana me empujó hacia ellos y yo la vi preguntándole si estaba bien dejarla ahí sola. Ella asintió y se fue con Jasmine y el resto de porristas de la clase.

Me escabullí detrás de la belleza rubia cuando no me estaba viendo, después salté sobre su espalda. Casi caemos juntas al piso si no es por Elsa que pudo sostenernos a ambas. Ella vio sobre su hombro para ver que sólo de trataba de mí. La rubia suspiró con alivio de que era yo.

"¿Enserio Feitsy Pants? ¿En serio?" Elsa preguntó algo molesta.

"¿Qué?" pregunté inocente.

"Owwww ustedes dos son tan tiernas" Kristoff comenzó a molestarla.

Elsa se me quedó viendo antes de golpearlo de lleno en el estómago. Reí al ver a los dos amigos interactuar, después dejé ir a la rubia. Esos dos lucen tan cercanos, ése es el tipo de cercanía que deseo tener con Elsa, bueno quizá un poco más cercana. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la perra rubia apareciera. _Ugh, ¿por qué tenía que aparecer? _Kristoff me dio una mirada confundida, pero no dije nada.

Coach Shang entró y nos dijo que continuaríamos con los movimientos de artes marciales que habíamos aprendido días atrás. Trabajaremos en parejas. Esta es mi oportunidad para tener tiempo a solas con Elsa.

"Elsa, ¿podemos ser compañeras? Le pregunté en tono coqueto.

Se me quedó viendo nerviosa, después volteó a ver a Kristoff y Rapunzel. Parecía que les pedía ayuda con los ojos.

"Lo siento Elsa, pero le he preguntado a Kristoff si podíamos hacerlo juntos" Rapunzel se encogió de hombros.

Elsa se le quedó viendo, después me vio a mí y asintió. _¡Si! ¡Punto para mí! _La rubia tomó unas guantaletas antes de ponerse en guardia frente a mí. Me pusé en la posición que el entrenador Shang nos mostró, pero me sentía un poco tonta, y seguro Elsa notó eso.

"Tu guardia está mal. Estás muy tensa, los puños van más abajo, están muy cerca de tu cara. Cualquiera podría fácilmente palmear tus manos y hacer que te golpees tu sola.

Tomé su consejo y está vez estuvo mucho mejor. Comencé a golpear sus guantaletas y Elsa me alzó una ceja. _No soy una buena peleadora. Okay demandenme. _Continué soltando golpes hasta que la rubia me golpeó con las guantaletas en la cabeza.

"Ouch, ¿y eso por qué?" hice puchero.

"Tenías la guardia baja, nunca bajes la guardia frente a un enemigo" Elsa estaba seria.

"Pero tú no eres mi enemigo"

"cierto, pero si lo fuera, te lo dije, podría fácilmente haberte derribado sin mucho esfuerzo, vamos, inténtalo de nuevo" sostuvo las guantaletas frente a sí.

Intenté tomármelo en serio, pero es muy difícil teniendo a Elsa enfrente siendo tan adorable como ahora. E.F. Es la única clase en la que puedo ver a Elsa sin esa capucha y honestamente ella está como para morirse, es demasiado linda. No me importaría recibir algunos golpes en la cabeza si eso me permite seguirla viendo. Poco después el Couch Shang dio por terminada la clase.

Elsa se quitó el equipo deportivo y se fue tras las bancas, levanté una ceja, la seguí y no pareció darse cuenta. Se puso bajo las gradas y comenzó a cambiarse el uniforme de E. F., estaba usando un brasier deportivo negro y unos boxers rojos. _Entonces ella usa boxer en lugar de pantaletas. _Me lamí el labio. _Me siento como una pervertida viéndola de este modo._

Me fui de ahí para darle privacidad, de tal modo que yo fui a quitarme mi propio uniforme, me cambié rápido para encontrar a Elsa, estaba con _ella_ y se abrazaban. _Esta chica cómo se atreve a abrazar a mi Elsa asi. Ya tendré mi venganza… Oh Dios, soné como una celosa maniática. _Caminé hacia la rubia y enlace mi brazo con el suyo de nuevo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza en mi dirección, y caminamos a la clase de arte. Es un poco difícil captar la atención de la rubia cuando ella está dibujando. Cuando Elsa comienza con algo, no hay forma de sacarla de ahí. Me gusta verla dibujar, porque siempre hace un trabajo increíble y detallado. La clase se fue volando, Elsa cerró su libreta de dibujo y guardó sus cosas.

La seguí a la librería, saludé a Belle, quien es una persona cool. Elsa tomó su lugar usual junto a la ventana sobre el sofá. Abrió el libro y comenzó a leer. Yo hice lo mismo con Los Juegos del Hambre, es un libro increíble que no puedes soltar. Crucé mis piernas y las coloqué sobre las de Elsa, ella apartó las mías.

Las puse de nuevo y ellas las retiró, hicimos lo mismos varias veces hasta que suspiró y las dejó estar donde estaban, me sonreí un poco porque había sido victoriosa. Hubo un silencio entre nosotras hasta que la rubia fue quien lo rompió.

"¿Qué pasa contigo?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunté inocente.

Sé exactamente a lo que se refiere, pero pretendo que no lo sé.

"Has estado actuando más raro de lo normal. ¿Estás en algo de lo que debería saber?" Elsa levantó una ceja.

"No, no estoy metida en nada, estoy actuando como normalmente lo haría"

"Okay, si poner tus piernas sobre las mías es normal para ti, nunca lo habías hecho antes, ¿por qué ahora si?" Estaba sospechando de mí.

"Me siento cómoda cerca de ti, siempre termino poniendo las piernas sobre las de mis amigos" dije de forma casual.

Okay, no hago eso con mis amistades, sólo en las de Elsa porque son muy cómodas. Estaría sentada en sus piernas si no supiera que me apartaría de ahí apenas me posicionara, se me quedó viendo un momento esperando notar si estaba mintiendo, después regresó a su libro. Suspiré agradecida de que haya terminado ahí y no continuara con preguntas difíciles.

Continué leyendo el libro. Estaba casi terminando el libro cuando la campana sonó. _Maldición, ya estaba tan cerca del final._ Vi a Elsa que seguía leyendo sin moverse ni un ápice, sonreí un poco al verla cuan atrapada estaba en su lectura, así que me recargué en el sofá.

Sólo tenía que leer un par de páginas más, así que… ¿Por qué no? Ocho minutos después yo estaba enamorada de Los Juegos del Hambre que quería continuar con el segundo libro de la trilogía. Dejé el libro en su lugar del estante. Elsa aún seguía leyendo en su sitio, así que la sacudí un poco. Se me quedó viendo con una ceja levantada.

"Umm… La escuela ha terminado" le dije nerviosa.

"Oh, okay" Elsa puso el libro de vuelta en su mochila.

Se levantó y caminamos hasta la parte frontal de la escuela, llegué a mi auto y Elsa siguió caminando, sin percatarse de que me detuve. La tomé del brazo, deteniendo su andar a su auto. Se me quedó viendo confundida y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me encargué de quitarle la capucha gentilmente, se sorprendió más por lo que hice después de eso, le besé la mejilla, sonreí al tiempo que la vi sonrojarse levemente.

"Te veo luego, Elsa" le guiñé el ojo.


	9. Más problemas mecánicos y una cita

Elsa P.O.V

El día de hoy quedará registrado como el día más raro de toda mi vida y eso que suelo tener días raros muy seguido. Anna ha estado actuando extraño todo el día, pero luce realmente REALMENTE ardiente hoy. En esos pantalones, parece como si hubiera corrido miles de kilómetros y obviamente ser porrista la ha ejercitado de forma favorable. _Gracias a Dios por mi capucha o Anna me habría pillado viéndola y babeando por ella. _

Nunca me he interesado en nadie y por buena razones. Tengo demasiadas cosas por las que lidiar a diferencia de otras personas. Es más fácil para mí que arriesgarme a salir herida. No estoy segura si ella está intentando seducirme o estoy viendo cosas donde no las hay. Todo lo que sé es que la pelirroja ha estado definitivamente actuando extraño. La primera señal fue cuando me arrastró a un pasillo y me acorraló contra la pared.

No sabía que las porristas tuvieran tanta fuerza. La segunda señal fue cuando se sentó en mis piernas durante la clase de Weaseltown. _¿Qué carajos? _Por fortuna ella se sentó cerca de mis rodillas, de otro modo se habría puesto sobre mi miembro. _¿Por qué me embosca en P. E.? ¿Me confundió con alguien más? _Bueno, no luzco como alguno de los conocidos de Anna, pero aún así…

Imagino que no estoy acostumbrada a estar con otras personas a demás de mi reducido grupo de amigos que por lo general están felices de verme, pero no pueden culparme por ello. La tercera señal fue que la pelirroja puso sus piernas sobre las mías. _¿En serio? ¿Quién hace eso?_ Ella dijo que no es nada, pero no estoy muy segura de eso. La última señal, la más crucial de todas fue el beso en mi mejilla.

_¿De qué rayos va todo esto? ¿Por qué carajos hizo eso?_ Ahora estoy muy confundida. _¿Cómo debería de tomarlo? ¿Le estoy dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto?_ Podría no significar absolutamente nada, pero bien podría resultar que si. _Ugh, Me está doliendo la cabeza._ Pasé por Olaf a la escuela antes de ir al trabajo. Kristoff dijo que nos veríamos ahí

Quizá él me pueda ayudar a darle sentido a todo esto. Puede que no sepa mucho sobre romance, pero una opinión extra nunca está demás. Entré al Pabbie's Auto Shop y el hombre bajito estaba sentado en su oficina con el teléfono adherido a la oreja. Me quité la sudadera y la dejé en el asiento trasero. Estaba usando solo una playera blanca de tirantes y unos jeans porque es más sencillo trabajar así.

Kristoff ya estaba trabajando en el auto de í un poco antes de sentar a Olaf en la mesa de herramientas de dónde había tomado una llave inglesa. Había un Honda azul que estaba teniendo problemas en el arranque según me dijo el rubio. Abrí el capó y comencé a inspeccionar el auto. Mientras trabajabamos sólo nos acompañaban los sonidos de Olaf trabajando en su tarea y la radio con alguna canción Pop de la que no conocía el nombre,

Traté de concentrarme en mi trabajo pero se estaba volviendo increíblemente difícil con Anna flotando en cada uno de mis pensamientos.Cómo puede alguien ser tan molesto y persistente pero al tiempo ser demasiado dulce y amable. _Debo de estar perdiendo la cabeza._

"¿Demasiado distraída?"

Observé a Kristoff por encima del hombro

"¿Es tan obvio?" Pregunté suspirando

"No podría ser más obvio, ¿Qué pasa por tu mente?" Preguntó Kristoff curioso

"Se trata de Anna, ha estado actuando bastante extraña incluso para ella"

"Rara, ¿cómo?" Kristoff alzó una ceja.

"Todo el día ha estado aferrada a mi brazo y batiendo sus pestañas hacia mí. Se sentó en mis piernas durante la clase de Weaseltown, pero la hizo que tomara asiento en su lugar y durante el 6th periodo, tuvo sus piernas sobre las mías todo el tiempo, Ella me besó cuando la escuela terminó" Le dije confundida.

No hubo más que silencio por un rato y volteé a ver al rubio. Lucía en shock y sorprendido y su quijada casi toca el suelo. ¿Por qué estaba tan sorprendido? Esta es la segunda vez que se queda así de callado. Me encargué de cerrarle la boca porque estaba segura de que no lo haría por sí mismo en un buen rato.

"¿Espera qué? ¿Qué ella hizo que?" Preguntó luego de salir de ese estado.

"Anna me besó. Bueno en la mejilla y después me guiñó un ojo" Me crucé de brazos

"Oh, mi Dios, ¿¡Tienes idea de lo que está pasando!?" Me gritó el rubio

Tuve que cubrir mi oído por el grito. Creo que quedé sorda de una oreja. _Si supiera lo que está pasando no le habría pedido su opinión._

"No, ni idea, dime"

"Elsa, no puedes ser más densa y llámame idiota si quieres" Kristoff negó con la cabeza

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Alcé una ceja

"Elsa, Anna estaba coqueteando contigo"

Parpadee lentamente antes de estallar en una carcajada sonora. _Anna coqueteando… Conmigo de entre todas las personas. es tan ridículo como para ser verdad. como si la capitana de las porristas estuviera coqueteando con el fenómeno de la escuela. Sería el inicio del jodido apocalipsis, primero neva en el infierno antes de que yo tuviera una oportunidad con un chica como ella._ Tan solo la idea de que quiera ser mi amiga ya es una locura para mí como para siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que quisiera tener una cita conmigo.

No sé, pero eso no va a pasar. Me recargué sobre el motor, sosteniendo mi estómago, cuando vi a Kristoff a la cara , dejé de reír. ¿Por qué estaba tan serio? _No hay forma de que Anna esté remotamente interesada en mí… ¿Cierto? ¡Por favor alguien digame que estoy en lo correcto!_

"¿Lo dices en serio?" Fruncí el ceño.

"No, duh, ella está totalmente interesada en ti. Dudaría de su afecto si no fuera por la mirada que le dio a Rapunzel, eso lo decía todo" Kristoff puso las manos en su cadera.

"¿Qué mirada?" Pregunté confundida

Antes de que el rubio pudiese responder mi pregunta, Rapunzel entró al taller con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro. Abrazó a Olaf quien estuvo callado todo el tiempo. Olvidé por completo que él estaba aquí.

"¿Qué sucede, chicos?" Preguntó sonriendo.

"oh, no mucho, solo elsa que no se da cuenta que Anna está interesada en ella" El grandulón dijo sin más

"¿En serio, Elsa? Se que no tienes mucha experiencia en el terreno del romance pero deberías de ser capaz de saber cuando alguien está interesado en ti" Ahora Rapunzel fruncía el ceño.

"Chicos, Anna no está interesada en alguien como yo. Ella es un porrista y yo soy una completa perdedora que está al final en la jerarquía escolar. Lo nuestro no funcionaria si es que fuese remotamente real" Negué con la cabeza.

"No eres una perdedora, Elsa, existen películas como _She's out of My League, Clueless, Bring It On_ entre otras. Los Nerds siempre ganan al final"Rapunzel sonreía, de nuevo.

_Lo siento Punzie, pero no estás ayudando_. Sé que ella intenta ayudar, pero sólo está probando mi punto. Yo estoy en la realidad, no dentro de una película. _Si lo fuera entonces definitivamente podría ir tras Anna o cualquier chica sexy en la que estuviese interesada._ tristemente este no es el caso y las chicas sexis/populares no van por los ners en la preparatoria. Quizá luego en el camino, pero ahora, eso no pasará, aún faltan un par de años más.

"Punzie, esas osn películas por alguna razón no están basada en hechos reales. Las chicas sexis no les gustan los nerds amenos de que tengan algún fetiche extraño. Incluso si a Anna le gusto, ella no me querrá cuando se de cuenta del excedente entre mis piernas"

"Tú no puedes saber eso. No con esa mirada que me dio en Cálculo y P.E." Rapunzel aún guardaba esperanza en su tono.

"Confía en mí, lo sé. No voy a poner mis esperanzas tan pronto en un relación fallida que nunca pasará… Espera, ¿qué? ¿De qué mirada hablas?" Pregunté confundida, este par no ayuda mucho.

"Ella estaba prácticamente matándome con la mirada después de que huiste de Cálculo y en P.E. me dio una mirada de superioridad cuando le diste el puñetazo en el est´mago a Kris" Ahora ella puso sus manos en su cadera

"¿Por qué te vería de esa forma?" Alcé una ceja

Ellos se golpearon el rostro con la palma para luego darme negativas con sus cabezas. _siento como si me estuviera perdiendo de algo._ Kristoff regresó al trabajo y rapunzel se fue a platicar con Olaf sobre algo. _Okay, en verdad siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo. De cualquier modo no existe manera en que Anna esté interesada en mí en esa forma. Estoy segura de que existen reglas no escritas sobre las porristas y los fenómenos sobre las citas._

Todas las porristas salen con atletas idiotas y yo definitivamente no soy una atleta, o una imbécil. _Incluso si le gusto de esa forma, no tardará mucho en encontrar lo que tú y yo sabemos y prefiero que no hieran mis sentimientos. Oh, genial, ahora estoy más en conflicto. ¿Por qué las cosas no pueden seguir como estaban? Simple._

Suspiré, continué trabajando en el motor antes de meterme debajo. Me recosté sobre una patineta y me metí bajo el auto. Estaba acomodando unos cables cuando el aceite comenzó a gotear sobre mi playera. Voy a tener que tomar una ducha ahora y el auto necesita un cambio de aceite.

"Hey Kristoff, dame la piza de 5/8" Grité desde debajo del auto.

Una mano me dio la llave, pero era la equivocada. _¿Qué carajos? Kristoff debería saber que esa no es la llave correcta ¿Acaso tiene tapadas las orejas con tanta cerilla? Tal parece que tendré que tomarla por mi cuenta . Nunca envíes a una hombre a hacer el trabajo de una mujer._ Salí de abajo del auto para ver a una cierta pelirroja parada junto a mí. Observé como Kristoff y Punzie se reían entre dientes como idiotas. _Oh, ho, tiene mucha suerte de que tenga a un niño conmigo y que no puedo matarlos, aún._

"Hey elsa, no sabía que trabajaras aquí" Anna sonreía

Gruñí en respuesta antes de salir completamente de debajo del auto. Caminé al banco de herramientas por la llave cuando Olaf saltó y caminó hacia Anna

"Hola, soy Olaf y me gustan los abrazos" Olaf dijo abriendo los brazos.

"Awww eres tan adorable" Anna dijo al tiempo que se agachaba para abrazarlo

En verdad voy a tratar de corregir los hábitos de mi hermano sobre abrazar a extraños al azar. Conozco a Anna, pero él no, y no debería de ir a abrazarla.

"Elsa, esta es la chica que que te gu-" coloqué la mano sobre la boca de mi hermano

No hay forma de que le permita que termine esa oración. Susurré algo en su oído, pero el se fue corriendo a la oficina de Pabbie. Anna se me quedó viendo confundida, pero no dijo nada. Se levantó y se me quedó viendo de pies a cabeza con una mirada extraña en su rostro. No estoy segura de qué es pero me hace sentir en verdad incómoda.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Anna? ¿Necesitas alguna reparación?" Kristoff preguntó sonriente.

"Um o-oh yeah, de hecho se trata del auto de mi papá, necesita un cambio de aceite y creo que las llantas traseras necesitan más aire. Este es el taller más cercano a mi casa" Anna colocó un mechón tras su oreja.

"interesante giro en los acontecimientos, jejeje. Bien, Elsa puede hacerlo. Ella es nuestro mejor mecánico y en definitiva puede tomar el trabajo" Kristoff decía sonriendo.

_¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué tan cerca de aquí vive Anna? Ella dijo que este taller era el más cercano. Ahora que sabe que trabajo aquí, en definitiva pasará mucho tiempo por aquí. Oh genial, simplemente genial. Estoy jodida y salada._ El rubio en verdad está forzando las cosas, sé lo que está intentado hacer.

"Yeah Els, ayudala" Rapunzel me empujó hacia la pelirroja.

_Este par ya está muerto_. Sentí algo tomando mi mano y me giré para darme cuenta que se trataba de Anna. Ella estaba sosteniendo mi mano con ambas manos acercándolas a su pecho. Pude sentir sus pechos bajos nuestras manos, también sentí el calor escalando hasta llegar a mis mejillas. La porrista me veía con esos hermosos ojos, con la mirada más adorable del mundo en su rostro. _¡Dios! ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan adorable? ¡Estoy jodida!_

"Elsa, ¿podrías ayudarme?" Anna preguntó batiendo sus pestañas.

"B-bien, lo haré, sólo deja de verme de ese modo" Alejé mi vista de ella.

"Muchas gracias" Anna saltaba sin parar.

Intenté liberar mi mano, pero la pelirroja lo impidió. Caminamos hacia el auto y escuché a Kristoff decir algo, pero no estuve segura de qué fue. abrí el cofre y comencé a cambiar el aceite, como lo he hecho millones de veces. Es como una segunda naturaleza, puedo sentir la mirada de Anna en mí. _Es tan raro._

He tenido la mirada de Pabbie sobre mi hombro cuando comencé a trabajar aquí, para ver cómo trabajaba, pero esto es diferente. Esto no era como un mecánico experimentado viendo a un joven. Esto era...No estoy segura de qué era, pero de lo que estoy segura es de que era raro e incómodo.. DEspués de cambiar el aceite, fui a revisar la llanta trasera, pero estaba bien de aire.

_Debe de tratarse de la llanta correcta, entonces. No sé porqué siquiera pienso eso"_ Caminé para ver el otro lado y estaba un poco bajo. Llené la llanta, cuando me puse de pie quedé cara a cara con Anna. Di un paso atrás de forma defensiva y ella se me quedó viendo como si tuviera una segunda cabeza. _No puedo evitarlo. Soy paranoica como el infierno y ella tiene suerte de que no empecé a soltar golpes._

"Okay, terminé"

"Perfecto, ¿cuánto te debo?" Anna me sonreía

"40 dólares, es lo del aceite, el aire es gratis" Calculé el costo en mi cabeza

Anna fue por su bolsa antes de pagarme, lo tomé y lo puse en mi bolsillo trasero, estaba esperando a que saliera en su auto , pero ella estaba dudando. No veo el porqué estaría más tiempo de que necesita

"Um, Elsa, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" Anna jugaba con el extremo de su trenza

"Acabas de hacerlo, pero dilo" Le dijo al tiempo que metía mis manos en mis bolsillos

"Me preguntaba...Me preguntaba sí quizá te gustaría salir conmigo mañana en la noche" No me veía anna a los ojos

"Ella irá contigo"

Era Olaf que estaba abrazado a mi pierna

"¡Olaf!"

_¿De dónde carajos apareció? Claro que sé de dónde vienen los bebés, pero eso no es a lo que me refiero._ Agaché la mirada para verlo, pero fue un desperdicio mi mirada mala cuando él no está prestando atención.

"Ella te recogerá a las 7" olaf sonreía

Anna se rió un poco antes de agacharse al nivel de olaf. Ella le dio su teléfono para que pusiera el número de Elsa. Él tecleó el número en el aparato antes de regresarlo. Ellos discutieron los detalles de la cita como si yo no estuviera presente. _¿Qué carajos? ¿Qué se supone que soy? ¿Una pieza de utilería?_

Estoy feliz de tener tu aprobación Olaf" Anna lo despeinó

Ella se puso de pie y me besó en la mejilla de nuevo. _Estoy segura de que parezco un pez fuera del agua en este momento, pero en serio…¿Qué carajos acaba de pasar? _ Anna entró al auto y salió de ahí. Olaf me veía con una mirada pícara en su rostro. caminamos de regreso al garaje. Kristoff lucía como si supiera que algo había sucedido

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó curioso.

"mi hermano menor acaba de conseguirme una cita con Anna Anderson" Dije gruñendo.

"Buen trabajo, hombrecito" Ambos chocaron los cinco.

"Elsa…¿Por qué hay brillo labial en tu mejilla?" Pabbie preguntó saliendo de su oficina.

"Ugh. Es una historia larga, jefe" Le dije tallando mi mejilla.

* * *

Si, si, me tardé demasiado con este capítulo y su traducción, una disculpa, sin embargo aquí está, iré tratando de actualizar conforme mis tiempos me lo vayan permitiendo, porque…¡Tengo trabajo! Bueno, son estancias de la universidad, pero es genial, me siento muy feliz con este cambio en mi rutina, y sólo deseaba compartirselos, espero que les esté yendo muy bien en sus vidas, los aprecio, bendiciones!

Gracias por sus reviews!


	10. La cita

Hey! Guy! I've been a long time!

Un gustazo saludarlos y espero que les guste esta actualización, a decir verdad me tomó cuatro horas terminar el capítulo y lo hice de corrido, créanme que seguiré con ests historia!

Además de que tengo planeado traducir Dystopian Utopian!

Espero tardar menos con el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

_Mis amigos son unos desgraciados. Solo quería sacarlo de mi pecho porque ellos no son de ayuda. Oh, mi pequeño hermano Olaf es un pequeño diablillo manipulador_. Él se las ingenió para concretar una cita con Anna. _¡En una jodida cita!_ _Con Anna, de entre todas las personas._ Nunca he estado en una cita antes y no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que tengo qué hacer. ¿A dónde se supone que la voy a llevar? Ni siquiera estoy segura de cómo voy a reaccionar ante ella fuera de la escuela.

Esta no sería la primera vez que la vea fuera de la escuela, pero aún así… _Estoy asustada, ¡Estoy jodidamente asustada!_ Estaba caminando de un lado a otro en mi habitación, pensando a dónde llevar a la porrista. Ni siquiera sé por qué quiere salir conmigo, en una cita. Esto podría ser algo cruel, una cruel y enfermiza broma , lo cual no me resultaría para nada extraño, no sería la primera vez que soy el objetivo de una broma. _¡No! Anna no es ese tipo de persona…¿o sí?_

_Ya lo he dicho, nunca hay que confiar en una cara bonita._ Suspiro. Rasco mi cabeza con molestia. Quizá estoy pensando mucho las cosas. Puede que tenga una rato divertido, pero esa pequeña voz susurrante en mi nuca está molestándome. Nunca me deja en paz, alertándome cuando algo malo está pasando, pero estoy repensando mucho por lo que creo que esta vez puede que se equivoque. Me lancé a mi cama y me quedé viendo al techo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la pandilla entera tocara mi puerta anunciando su presencia. Levanté mi cabeza de la cama y les dediqué una mirada perezosa antes de que entraran. Olaf saltó a la cama y se sentó a un lado de mi con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. _¡Traidor! Él es la razón por la que estoy en medio de este desastres, en primer lugar._

"Entonces… ¿Emocionada por tu cita?" Kristoff sonreía

"Super" Solté con monotonía

"No con esa actitud, no lo estás" Rapunzel fruncía el ceño.

Una mueca apareció en mi rostro y vi a la rubia, la cual rodó los ojos al verme. Este es justo el desastre del que mi mente me advirtió y no es como que pueda estar feliz por ello. Rapunzel caminó a mi ropero, buscando algo para ponerme en mi 'cita' si queremos llamarle así. No estoy preocupada por mis prendas porque me gusta mi repertorio, y creo que va conmigo.

Ella comenzó a sacar una camisa a cuadros verdes que no recordaba tener, a juego con una playera blanca de manga corta, un cinturón negro y unos pantalones azul oscuro. Colocó la ropa en mis manos, me empujó al baño. Escuché un murmullo 'Nos agradecerás después' y salió dando un leve portazo. _Tsk, como si eso fuera a pasar. _Tendré que cambiarme antes de que ellos me saquen a patadas si no salgo pronto.

Me puse algo de desodorante y me cepillé los dientes. Al salir del baño kristoff me dio mis zapatillas deportivas verdes. Me gustan mucho porque cuando las suso Sideburns no puede atraparme. _Yo los llamo mis tenis de la suerte. No me juzguen._ Fueron limpiados, cualquier rastro de suciedad que me negué a quitarles ya no estaba.

Quizá debería de usarlos más seguido. Me los puse y comencé a caminar en círculos probándolos. Sentía la suerte recorriendo mis pies. _Hola viejos amigos, nos volvemos a encontrar._

"Anna te ha enviado la dirección de su casa" Decía Olaf sosteniendo mi teléfono.

Él es el único al que le permito husmear en mi móvil. No tiene más que 6 años, así que ¿por qué no? Confío en él como para no dejarlo ver mis mensajes o lo que sea que tenga. Tomé mi teléfono, mi cartera y las llaves del auto. Kristoff y Punzie acordaron en ser los niñeros de Olaf mientras estoy fuera. _Muy conveniente… no realmente._ Solo no quieren que use a Olaf como chivo expiatorio para librarme de la cita, y creanme lo haría.

"¿Estás seguro de que estás bien con que vaya a esta cita? Puedo cancelarla y quedarme en casa" Dije esperanzada de que me dijera que no fuera.

"Sé lo que estás haciendo Elsa y no va a funcionar. Tú irás a esta cita." Olaf sacudía su cabeza

_Karma. Esto es Karma por algo que hice en mi vida pasada. ¿Qué puede haber hecho para merecer esto? _Suspiro y niego. _No hay forma de que salga de he dicho antes y lo diré de nuevo: Mis amigos son unos idiotas y mi hermano es el mal encarnado._ Kristoff me dio mi chaqueta de cuero negra con capucha, la cual me puse y caminé a la puerta principal. _Entre más rápido lo haga más rápido lo termino._

_Entreen mi camaro y conduje hacia al casa de la CapitANNA. _Conduje por 20 minutos y me di cuenta de que Anna vivía en el mejor sector del pueblo, me estacioné frente a su casa. Respiré profundo para calmar mis nervios. Nunca había estado así de nerviosa antes y mis manos están sudorosas. Las restregué contra mi pantalón para secarlas. Mi teléfono sonó en mi bolsillo , lo saqué y me di cuenta de que era un mensaje de Kristoff

_Hey, Els, llevala al restaurante italiano, Tony's. Es romántico, un buen lugar para una primera cita y no estás vaciando tu cartera – Kris._

Es cierto. Tony's es un gran lugar con auténtica comida italiana a un precio razonable. Kristoff, Olaf y yo vamos tan seguido que los meseros ya nos conocen por nuestro nombre. Amo la comida italiana y Tony's es definitivamente la mejor del pueblo.

_Gracias por la idea. Ya te invitaré yo a al siguiente – Els._

Salí del auto y caminé al pórtico, subí las escaleras. Toqué en la puerta y después di un paso atrás. _Me pregunto si podría correr al auto y largarme de aquí._ El sonido de la puerta abriéndose respondió mi pregunta

La puerta fue abierta por un hombre alto con un cabello negro azabache hasta los hombros, los mismo ojos turquesa de Anna y luce como alguien capaz de levantar 125 kilos en banca. _Oh por Dios, él es el padre de Anna. Pensé que estaba asustada antes de venir, pero justo ahora estoy aterrorizada. _Me observa con su cabeza ligeramente a la izquierda.

"Oh, tú debes de ser Elsa, Soy el señor Anderson, el padre de Anna, pero puedes llamarme Grant" Grant me cedió el paso para entrar

"Gracias, señor" Entré en la casa

Eché un vistazo en la sala y había una gran cantidad de fotografías de Anna durante su infancia. Tengo que admitir que la pelirrosa era linda cuando era más joven. Si este fuera Kristoff, habría preguntado qué pasó entonces, pero no puedo así que lo guardo para mí.

"So, Elsa, mi hija ha estado hablando mucho sobre ti desde ayer" El hombre tomó asiento en uno de los sillones

Hice lo mismo en el sillón de enfrente. ¿Ha estado hablando de mí con su papá? ¿Qué le dijo?

"No te preocupes. Han sido cosas buenas. Me ha dicho que trabajar en taller que no está muy lejos de aquí" grant lucía impresionado.

"Si, me gusta reparar autos" dije asintiendo

"Entonces el Camaro de afuera…¿es tuyo?

"Así es, Señor"

"Es en definitiva una bestia. Tenía uno de esos cuando era más joven y tenía el motor V6 más suave. Tenía un amor por la velocidad entonces. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Te gusta la velocidad?" Grant alzó una ceja al preguntar

"No realmente, No puedo ir demasiado rápido con un niño en el asiento trasero" En cuanto lo dije me arrepentí

"¿Un niño? ¿Tienes un hijo?" Grant fruncía el ceño perplejo

"No, tengo un hermano menor de 6 años del que me hago cargo" Expliqué

"¿Entonces son muy cercanos?

"Me gusta pensar que lo somos a pesar del gran salto de edad que hay entre nosotros" le dije sonriendo, es imposible no hacerlo cuando pienso en mi hermano.

"Es bueno oír eso. ¿Quieres algo de beber o tal vez un cigarro?

"No fumo ni bebo" Negué con la cabeza

Estuve en un lago interrogatorio con el padre de Anna. Gracias a Dios ya había terminado y parece que le agrado, aunque no estoy lo suficientemente segura para a hablar de autos y descubrí que Grant es una persona cool.

Es sencillo hablar con él, me estaba sintiendo cómoda cuando una mujer atravesó el marco de la puerta. Lucía exactamente como Anna, excepto que tenía el cabello castaño y era ligeramente mayor. _Si así es como la CapitANNA va a lucir cuando sea mayor entonces ella definitivamente va a ser algo digno de ver._

"Oh, hola. Soy la madre de Anna, Misty" sonreía

"Cielo, ella es Elsa, la cita de Anna" ahora Grant sonreía

"Y seguramente estuviste interrogando a la pobre chica" Misty apoyó sus manos en sus caderas.

"Estuvimos hablando de autos, Señora Anderson" ahora era mi turno de sonreír.

Bueno él sí estuvo interrogándome, pero pudo ser peor. Por suerte aún estoy vida. Grant me dirigió una mirada agradecida de que no lo haya delatado.

"Oh, eso es genial, Grant, ¿Le has avisado a Anna que su cita llegó?" La señora Anderson alzaba una ceja

"Sabía que estaba olvidando algo" el hombre reía nervioso

La señora Anderson negó con la cabeza viendo a su marido, después llamó a Anna para decirle que yo estaba aquí. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que una pelirroja bajara, pero se trataba de Merda. Ella me veía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Hey, rubiecita, te duchaste bien" Merida me veía de pies a cabeza

_¿Rubiecita? ¿En serio? Pensaba que ella podría haberme dado un apodo peor. _Asentí en agradecimiento. La espera me estaba molestando, pero algo bueno es que tengo maestría en mantener mi cara de pocker. El señor Anderson me dijo que trajera a Anna de regreso sana y salva a las 11:30 o si no… No quiero descubrí a que se refiere con "si no" porque sé que no será algo bueno para mi integridad.

La señora Anderson lo golpeó en la cabeza por intimidarme y yo me reí un poco. Me giré y vi a Anna parada en la puerta de la sala y mi mandíbula casi golpea el piso. Mentalmente me abofeteo porque no quiero hacerla sentir incómoda y tanto sus padres como su prima aún estaba en la habitación.

La porrista estaba usando un simple vestido negro que hacía sus piernas lucir de delirio, mostraba la correcta cantidad de piel con una tacones a juego. Creo que está usando maquillaje, pero no estoy segura. La pelirroja tenía atado su cabello, pero descendía en cascada en ondas por sus hombros. En general te cortaba la respiración.

"H-Hey" fue lo único que pude decir.

"Hey, tú" se reía un poco

"Luces h-hermosa" dije nerviosa

¿Qué carajos hay de malo en mí? ¿Cuándo comencé a tartamudear de nuevo? Pensé que esa estúpida fase había quedado en el pasado. _Cierto todo va a estar bien. Si no hablo más de lo estrictamente necesario. Esta será una larga noche para mí._

"Gracias, lo mismo digo" me guiñó el ojo

"Pasenla bien, Anna, Elsa, recuerda sobre lo que hablamos" El señor Anderson besó la cabeza de Anna

Asentí como respuesta porque no confiaba en mi voz. Le brindel brazo y la pelirroja gustosa lo tomó. Salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos al auto, donde primero abrí la puerta del copiloto para que subiera, después hice lo propio en el lado del conductor. Si, soy una especie de caballero natural…o algo así.

Comencé a rodar y el silencio se instauró entre nosotras. Nunca he estado en una cita así que no tengo idea de lo que se habla. _Oh, genial, ahora esto es extraño. No es ocmo si no fuera extraño antes. Probablemente sea yo quien lo haga raro lo cual es cierto, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Soy un persona rara. _Me detuve en una luz roja cuando sentí algo tomando mi mano y me sobresalté..

"Elsa, relájate, estás demasiado tensa" Anna decía mientras movía su pulgar por mis nudillos

"L-lo siento, nunca había hecho esto antes" suspiré un poco

"Actúas como si nunca hubieras tenido una cita" Anna reía un poco

"De hecho no, esta es mi primera cita" Dije con honestidad

"¿En serio? ¿Cómo es eso posible?" Preguntó curiosa

"Digamos que no muchas personas me encuentran atractiva" Dije encogiéndome de hombros

Es cierto. Intento mantenerme en un perfil bajo en la escuela, entonces las personas me dejarán sola. Solo tengo algunos amigos, pero estoy bien con ello. Prefiero tener unos pocos amigos reales que tener mucho amigos falsos. Tampoco creo que sea atractiva, ni que podría interesarme en alguien de esa manera. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Estoy mejor por mi propia cuenta así que para qué intentar

"Eso no es cierto. No podría haber nada más alejado de la verdad. Tú eres muy atractiva Elsa y cualquiera sería suertudo de salir contigo" Anna fruncía el ceño

"Eso es muy dulce de tu parte Anna, y lo apreció, pero ambas sabemos que no es verdad" sonreí con cierta tristeza

Sé que esto siendo bastante pesimista sobre mi misma pero no puedo evitarlo. Quizá eso haga que la pelirroja se de cuenta que ella no quiere salir conmigo. No soy buena para ella y merece alguien mucho mejor. Y no voy a arrastrar a Anna entre mi mierda. Traigo mucho equipaje encima para que cualquiera pueda manejarlo.

"Puede que tu no lo creas, pero eres una maravillosa persona, Elsa, Por favor no hables mal de ti" Lo decía en un tono serio

Asentí en respuesta. No faltaba mucho para llegar a Tony's y Anna sostuvo mi mano todo el tiempo. Estacioné el auto, descendí y me dirigí al lado de Anna para abrirle la tendí mi mano para ayudarla a salir, cerré la puerta tras de ella y entrelaza sus brazos con el mío, de ese modo entramos al restaurante.

Abrí la puerta para que Anna entrara primero. El restaurante tenía un ambiente italiano cool y relajado. El área principal estaba llena de grupos grandes y al lado estaba el área de grupos pequeños. Uno de los meseros, Linguini es el hijo del dueño/chef, se acercó a nosotros y me sonrió. Es un poco torpe, pero es un chico agradable.

"Hey, campeón, es bueno verte aquí de nuevo y veo que traes a una amiga esta vez" Linguini movía su cejas de forma sugerente

"Hey Linguini, ella es Anna. Anna él es Linguini" así los presenté

"Gusto en conocerte, Linguini" le dijo Anna mientras le saludaba

"El placer es todo mio. Esta es la primera vez que Elsa trae a alguien más además de su hermano y el chico rubio que siempre anda con ella" Linguini nos mostraba nuestra mesa

"¿En serio?" Anna sonreía

Sentí el calor viajar a mis mejillas. _No sentí la necesidad de salvar mi dignidad con un respuesta. Realmente no tenía nada que contestar, pero ese no es el punto._ El mesero rizado nos dejó decidiendo que tomaríamos. Yo ya sabía llo que quería, pero esperé a que Anna decidiera. Fui saludada por varios meseros y meseras. Me sorprendía a mi misma en cómo podía recordar sus nombre en orden y me sentí bien por ello.

"Ahí está mi pequeña boxeadora favorita"

Alcé la vista para ver a Gusteau o Gus, para abreviar. Él es el dueño y chef en jefe del restaurante. _Sé lo que están pensando, por qué el lugar se llama Tony's si el dueño se llama Gusteau._ Se llama Tony's porque el nombre del padre de Gus era Tony y fue quién inició este lugar, después le fue pasado a Gus.

El gran hombrecillo es una de las personas más amables que haya conocido en mi vida y de cierta forma, es como tener otro tío. Mi tío Kai solía traerme aquí después de las competencias y se convirtió en mi lugar cuando no tengo ganas de cocinar.

"Hey Gusteau" sonreí

"¿Dónde están Olaf y el gran zoquete rubio?"

Me reí. Bien, Gust puede ser un poco rudo cuando se trata de Kristoff. Él nunca llama al rubio por su nombre, más que por zoquete y él detesta eso.

"Guardería"

"Oh, entonces Olaf está cuidando al zoquete. Puedo entender eso, pero ¿quién es la hermosa jovencita que está contigo?" preguntó

"Soy Anna, la cita de Elsa" ella sonreía

"Saben, estoy sentada justo aquí" rodé mis ojos

_¿Por qué las personas sienten la necesidad de hablar sobre mi como si yo no estuviera?_ Gusteau reía de corazón y volvió a la cocina. Linguini se apareció y nos tomó la orden, yendo en patines. No tengo idea de por qué los usa, pero no quiero saber. Probablemente obtenga una respuesta extraña de todos modos.

"Entonces, háblame de ti"

"Hm ¿Q-Qué quieres saber?" Pregunté insegura

"¿Cuál es tu color?"

"Azul por su puesto y en segundo lugar el verde, ¿qué hay de ti?"

"Es un empate entre el rosa y el verde. ¿Qué te gusta hacer para divertirte?" preguntaba sonriente

"Me gusta dibujar, leer, escuchar música y salir con mis amigos"

"Me gusta mucho ser porrista. No le digas a nadie, pero me gusta jugar videojuegos." Seguía sonriendo

"Wow, ¿De verdad? Quién lo sabría" Estaba bastante sorprendida

Linguini nos trajo nuestros platillos. Yo pedía spaghetti con albóndigas mientras que Anna pidió lasagna. Continuamos hablando, conociéndonos mejor. Estaba aprendiendo cosas sobre Anna que no sabía. Como que ella es porrista desde los 7 años y quiere animar a los Arendelle Timber Wolves, el cual es no de los más grandes equipos de football

Lo que realmente quería aprender sobre lo que le gusta a nuestra CapitANNA y es fácil hacerla reír. Estuve haciendo bromas bobas, pero que ella encontró divertidas de todos modos. Me estaba divirtiendo al estar con la pelirroja. Linguini se llevó los plato vacío y dejó la cuenta, la cual pagué en su totalidad.

Anna quería pagar la mitad, pero le dije que estaba bien. Nos despedimos de Gusteau antes de partir. Me di cuenta de que era bastante temprano y que deberíamos de ir a ver una película, había un cine cercano. Abrí la puerta de Anna para que entrara, cuando hice lo mismo comenzamos a rodar. Anna comenzó a saltar de estación en estación hasta que encontró una canción que le gustó

Era All About That Bass de Meghan Trainor y comenzó a cantarla. Me reí un poco porque estaba un poco fuera de compostura pero era divertido de ver. La pelirroja no podía hacer mucho desde su asiento. No me gusta mucho el Pop, pero me gusta esta canción. Fueron 20 minutos de escuchar a la porrista cantar e intentar coaccionarme en su canto.

Primero helará en el infierno antes de que yo cante algo Brittany Spears. Llegamos a la fila de las entradas y la pelirroja en verdad quería ver la película romántica que se veía estúpida. Yo quería ver el Hobbit, pero siempre puedo verla en contra ocasión. Compré las entradas y Anna casi me arranca el brazo para hacerme entrar.

Compramos algo de botanas de la dulcería antes de ir a nuestros asientos. _Esta será una larga película. Solo puedo decir que me voy a aburrir como el carajo._ Las luces se apagaron y la película empezó. 5 minutos y ahí estaba la chica enamorada del chico más popular quién es un completo idiota con ella, pero ella aún quiere su amor y afecto.

El mejor amigo de la chica quien es un chico lindo la está ayudando para que sea notada por el otro chico mientras la ama en secreto. La trama es predecible y tonta, pero parece que Anna la está disfrutando. _¿Cómo alguien podría gustarle esto? Todos sabemos cómo va a terminar. El giro será que al final la chica se da cuenta de que su mejor amigo es el amor de su vida después de que el idiota popular le haya roto el corazón_

Escuché a la pelirrojas sollozar y ver sus ojos aguarse de lágrimas. Alcé mi brazo y lo puse alrededor de sus hombros atrayéndola hacia mí. _¿Por qué carajos estoy haciendo esto? Ella va a empujarme o abofetearme._ O quizá ambos, pero no lo hizo. Anna se acurrucó en mi pecho. Bien, eso me dejó en shock, pero en uno bueno.

Morí lentamente durante dos horas de basura llamada película, pero al menos ya se había terminado. _¡Salí victoriosa!_ Salimos del cine y Anna vio un parque cercano

"¿Caminas conmigo?" Me preguntó batiendo sus pestañas

"Claro, por qué no" Sonreí un poco

Caminamos hacia el parque y estaba genial. Podías ver las estrellas brillar. Había un silencio entre nosotras, pero no como en el restaurante o en el auto, este era uno cómodo. Vi a la animadora por el rabillo del ojo y estaba temblando un poco. Si estaba frío y la pelirroja no estaba usando una chaqueta. Me quité la mía y se la puse sobre los hombros.

"Estabas temblando y esta bastante frío. Y no quiero que te enfermes"

"¿No tienes frío? Esty usando tu chaqueta, te enfermarás" Estaba preocupada

"Se necesita de mucho para enfermarme, el frío es parte de mi, de cualquier modo" me encogí de hombros.

Es casi como si fuera inmune al frío o ía estar con la nieve hasta el tobillo sin chaqueta y me sentiría bien. _Hablando de ser sangre fría. Lo sé, lo sé pésima broma, pero no soy comediante._

"Gracias" me besó en la mejilla

"D-De nada" el calor regresaba a mis mejillas

"Estás sonrojada" Anna se burlaba

"N-no tengo i-idea de lo que e-estás h-hablando" dije maldiciendo mi tartamudez

"Y ahora tartamudeas, eres tan adorable" Anna abrazaba mi brazo

Puedo sentir sus pechos rozar contra mi brazo y son realmente suaves. La sangre lentamente corre hacia mi cara o muy, muy al sur. _Ay joder, no ahora._ Necesito calmarme y no excitarme. _¡Conceal, Dont feel! ¡Conceal, Dont feel!_ Finalmente pude calmarme un poco. No me puedo sentir atraída por Anna. Ella no puede descubrir el ya sabes qué o se irá en un parpadeo.

_Espera, ¿Eso sería malo? He estado tratando de que me deje sola. Esto podría ser una razón lo suficientemente buena para que no quiera estar cerca de mi._ Ella lo descubrirá de un modo u otro y quizá sea mejor que sea por mi en lugar de que sea por alguien más. Vi en los alrededores para saber si estamos solas, y no vi a nadie.

Suspiré. Esta va a ser una conversación muy extraña, pero se tiene que hacer. Abrí mi boca para decir algo, pero fui empujada hacia un árbol cercano. _Okay, las personas están agotando mi paciencia con empujarme contra cosas. ¿Parezco una especie de mueca de trapo o algo?_ Lo que más me impactó fue lo que sucedió después, la capitana de las porristas me estaba besando.

Gemí un poco al sentir como la pelirroja se abrazaba a mi cuello. ¿Qué debería hacer? Todo era cálido y difuso. Estaba mentalmente arañando mi mente tratando de poner en orden mis pensamientos. Sé que iba a ser algo pero no puedo recordarlo.

Todo en lo que puedo pensar es en los labios de Anna y en lo suaves que se sienten. La tomé por la cintura y la apegué más a mí. Quería tenerla los más cerca posible. No pasó mucho antes de que necesitáramos aire y cortamos el contacto.

"Lo siento pero al parecer no puedo quitarte las manos de encima" Decía Anna entre besos.

La tomé por la parte trasera de su cabeza para atrapar sus labios y rápidamente se convirtió en algo mucho más pasional. Sus labios son tan adictivos que solo quería más de ellos. La pelirroja deslizó su lengua dentro de mi boca y yo estaba en éxtasis puro. Tristemente este se vino abajo cuando la pelirroja se apartó de mí. Ella está respirando muy agitada de nuestra candente sesión y sus mejillas casi estaban tan rojas como su cabello.

_¿Por qué paró? ¿Estará teniendo segundos pensamientos?_ Seguí su mirada y noté que tenía una fuerte erección en mis pantalone. _Y mi peor temor se manifestó_. _¿Qué podría decirle para mejorar la situación?_ La respuesta a la pregunta es: Mierda. No hay nada que pueda hacer o decir en esta situación para mejorar la situación, de aquí en adelante todo irá cuesta abajo. Una de las dos cosas siguientes pasará en los próximos segundos.

Opción 1) Ella se aparta de mí, me llama fenómeno, siente asco de mí y se marcha o la opción 2) ME abofetea, grita que hay una asesino serial y corre . Ninguna está a mi favor, pero cuando carajos algo ha estado de mi lado. La mayor parte de mi vida se resume en un gran punto negro con algunas áreas grises y el romance en definitiva no está en ninguna de esas áreas.

_¿Cuándo aprendería a no dejar entrar a nadie más en mi vida?Creo que he aprendido esa lección ahora._ Estoy mejor sola y es la forma en la que debe ser. Estaba a punto de echarme a correr. Correr entre la oscuridad así no vería la mirada de asco en su rostro. Fui detenida por algo que me sostenía en la curva de mi brazo y era un agarre bastante fuerte. Me giré a ver y era Anna. ¿Por qué está sosteniéndome? ¿Por qué no me dejará ir?

"Elsa, por favor no te vayas"

¿Por qué no debería? No tengo ninguna razón para seguir. Déjame ir y salir de tu vida para siempre. Me mantendré a una distancia prudente y todo regresará a la forma en la que era.

"No me importa si tienes un pene, yo solo te quiero a ti" Anna sostenía mi rostro.

"Anna, tú no sabes lo que estás diciendo" Negué con la cabeza

"Si, si lo sé, y quiero probar que cuidaré de ti si me tu me dejas" Anna me besó de nuevo.

_Bueno, esto es nuevo para mí._ Ninguna opción ocurrió por lo cual estaba feliz, pero al tiempo algo asustada. Todo esto podría bien ser un sueño del que despertaré o más tarde vendrá y se vengará de mí. No sé por qué pero la pelirroja tiene el poder de haber olvidar sobre lo que estaba pensando. _Uhhh sobre qué estaría pensando. En verdad tengo un lienzo blanco aquí._ Gemí un poco y empujé a la chica contra el árbol.

Una tos nos hizo regresar a la realidad para ver que se trataba de una pareja de ancianos. El anciano se reía mientras que la anciana nos veía negando con la cabeza. Okay, esto es vergonzoso, siguieron caminando. Me separé un poco de Anna, me rasqué el cuello con nerviosismo viendo hacia el suelo

No ayuda que siga teniendo un bulto en mis pantalones pero la pelirroja no parece alterada por lo que estábamos haciendo. Por suerte no eran policías o habríamos tenido que dar algunas explicaciones a los padres de Anna. Me siento como Aladdin con su jodida paranoia con los policías, revisando sus espaldas cada 5 segundos. Habría seguido con mi fuga mental de no ser por un par de labios que me besaba la mejilla. Noté a Anna sonriéndome

"Bueno, esta es la más…interesante primer cita que he tenido" le dije

"Sigue saliendo conmigo y habrá muchas más de esas" Anna me abrazaba

Tomo mi mano y comenzamos a caminar hacia el auto. No me moví y la pelirroja se me quedó viendo con una mirada confusa en su rostro.

"No puedo caminar por ahí con un enorme bulto en mis pantalones" Me sonrojé al decirlo.

"¿Quieres un poco de ayuda con eso?" Su voz se volvió morbosa.

No sé como sonará una voz morbosa, pero estoy segura de que sonó de esa manera. Mis pantalones se estaban apretando más y más con cada minuto que pasaba . tuve que declinar su oferta y le dije que se quedara donde estaba hasta que regresara. Caminé lejos dentro de la parte oscura del parque para aliviar mis necesidades. Estoy segura de que este es el lugar más extraños en el que me he masturbado.

A mi regreso encontré a Anna recargada con un árbol, viéndome hacia el cielo. Se veía hermosa bajo las luces del parque. Me siento un poco triste de que esta cita haya terminado tan pronto, pero quiero seguir respirando.

"Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa antes de que tu Padre mande a la policía tras de mí por secuestrarte o algo" sonreí

"Claro, pero Elsa"

"¿SI?"

"Lo que te dije antes. No me importa que tengas pene, cuidaré de ti y te quiero a ti" Anna sostenía mi mano.

No estoy segura de eso. La gente dice muchas cosas en el calor del momento, y no confío con facilidad. Así que disfrutaré el momento por ahora. Dudo que recuerde lo que dijo el Lunes, me dará la espalda y comenzará una serie de rumores sobre mi. Se que es malo que esté pensando algo tan bajo de Anna cuando ella no me está haciendo nada. _Tengo muchos problemas, lo sé._

Puse la sonrisa más falsa que podría hacer y le besé la cabeza. Caminamos al auto, repetimos la rutina, le abrí la puerta y después subí yo. Salí del estacionamiento rumbo a la casa de Anna. Estuvimos calladas el resto del viaje, pero sosteniendo nuestras manos. El viaje no fue muy largo y ya estábamos enfrente de la casa de la porrista en tan solo cinco minutos.

Abrí la puerta de la pelirroja y la encaminé a la puerta de su casa. No sabía qué decir o qué hacer. _¿Debería de besarla? ¿sólo irme?_ Seguía debatiendo mi decisión cuando mi barbilla fue bajada y un par de labios se presionaron gentilmente contra los míos. El beso se prolongó algunos 10 segundos antes de terminarse. Abrí lentamente mis ojos para ver a Anna sonriéndome.

"Mandame mensaje cuando llegues a casa, ¿si?" ella seguía sonriéndome.

Asentí y ella entró a su casa. Caminé un poco al auto y me giré a ver el porche con la puerta blanca, sonreí y llegué al auto.

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

Vi a través de la ventana como Elsa entraba a su auto y se adentraba en la noche. Me giré y casi gritó asesino serial al ver que Merida y mi madre estaban paradas demasiado cerca de mi para mi gusto. Casi me provocan un infarto. _¿Por qué me están viendo con ese gesto de malicia en sus rostros?_

"¿Qué?" Pregunté alzando una ceja

"¿No estaba Elsa usando esa misma chaqueta hace un rato?" Preguntó mi madre cruzándose de brazos.

"Tenía frío y Elsa, siendo la amable persona que es, me la dio para mantenerme caliente" Rodé los ojos.

"Entonces, siendo la amable persona que ella es, te dejó besarla" Merida se estaba burlándose de mi

"C-cállate Merida" La golpee en el brazo.

Escuché a Merida y a mi madre reír mientras yo subía las escaleras. Entré a mi habitación y me quité los tacones para lanzarlos luego en el closet. Acomoé la chaqueta de Elsa en el respaldo de la la silla de mi escritorio antes de ponerme mi pijama. Colgué mi vestido en la parte trasera del closet. Lo lavaré en seco después.

Tomé la chaqueta de la rubia y aún olía como ella. Invierno y menta. _¿Por qué no me dijo antes que tenía pene? Obviamente estaba temerosa de cómo podría reaccionar. ¿Sinceramente habrá pensado que seguiría queriendo ser su amiga si lo sabía?_ Nunca dejaría de intentar ser su amiga…bueno quiero ser más que su amiga, pero aún así.

Cuidaré de Elsa. _¿Por qué no puede ver eso? No tendría que intentarlo con tanta intensidad si ella pudiera ver lo mucho que la cuidare. Creo que necesito más que palabras para probar que me importa. Voy a probarle a Elsa que lo cuidaré aún así sea la última cosa que haga._ No puedo hacer eso si estoy somnolienta. Me acomodé en mi cama con las chaqueta de la rubia en mano. Rápidamente caí dormida con cierta rubia en mente.


	11. Preocupándose por Nada

Preocupándose por nada

Anna's P.O.V

No podía esperar para llegar a la escuela hoy porque estoy en busca de Elsa. Estoy un poco molesta porque la rubia no me texteó cuando llegó a casa, pero supongo que no puedo molestarme mucho porque caí rendida apenas llegué a casa. No podía sacar nuestra cita de mi mente y quiero pasar más tiempo con la rubia.

Me vestí con un tank top rosa y unos pantalones entubados de mezclilla con la chaqueta de cuero y capucha de Elsa. Me di cuenta que he estado usando esta chaqueta una y otra vez a lo largo del fin de semana y me gusta. Es como tener una pequeña parte de Elsa conmigo a donde quiera que voy. Aún huele como ella, invierno y menta.

Baje las escaleras con mi mochila, encontré a Merida sentada en la mesa con mi madre. _Oh Dios, aquí vamos._ Desde mi cita con la rubia, ambas se han estado burlando y bromeando sobre mí especialmente desde que he estado usando la chaqueta. Entré a la cocina y saqué un plato del estante.

Tomé la caja de Cocoa Puffs y el cartón de leche para hacerme el desayuno. Me siento junto a Merida y comienzo a comer. Amo los Cocoa Puffs y cualquier cereal base chocolate. _Bueno, es que amo el chocolate porque es chocolate y… ¿quién no ama el chocolate? Si me pudiera casar con el chocolate, lo haría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

"Debes de gustarte mucho esta chica si estás usando tanto su chaqueta" Merida comenzó a molestarme.

"Merida, deja de molestar a tu prima. Ella no es culpable de lo mucho que quiera a Elsa. ¿Crees que deberíamos comenzar a planear su boda?" Pregunta mi madre al sorber un poco de té de su taza.

Gruño y niego con la cabeza. Mi familia es terrible y su forma de molestar solo se vuelve peor con el pasar los minutos. Nadie se va a casar pronto. Ni siquiera estamos saliendo y ellas ya quieren planear nuestra boda. Comí rápido mi creal y dejé el plato en el fregadero.

"Mer, Si quieres un aventón a la escuela entonces será mejor que vengas y dejes de lado estarme molestando" Caminé en dirección al auto.

"Adiós tía Misty" Dijo Mérida antes de seguirme.

Subimos al auto y salimos de casa. Merida está tratando de terminar su presentación oral para su examen de Inglés. No entiendo porque siempre posterga todo hasta el último momento posible como terminar su tarea, pero al menos está callada por un rato.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que llegaramos a la escuela y yo quería hablar con Elsa. Entré en el edificio e hice mi camino rumbo al casillero de la rubia para descubrir que ella no estaba ahí aún. _Es extraño. Usualmente siempre está aquí a esta hora._

Quizá se le hizo tarde o está en el trafico camino hacia acá. Me recargué sobre su casillero y esperé pacientemente por ella. Pasaron 10 minutos y no había señal de la rubia.

"Hey, Anna ¿por qué estás en el casillero de Elsa?"

Alcé la cabeza para encontrarme con Kristoff. Tal vez él sepa dónde está Elsa.

"Hey,Kristoff, Estoy esperando a que aparezca porque quiero regresarle su chaqueta y hablar con ella antes de que comiencen las clases. ¿Sabes dónde está?"

"No estoy seguro de dónde está, pero seguro llega pronto. ¿por qué estás usando su chaqueta?" Tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

"Ella me la dio porque tenía f-frío en nuestra cita y o-olvidé regresarsela. Eso es todo" Me sonrojé.

El rubio solo se rio un poco antes de palmear en el hombro.

"Solo estaba molestando, Anna, Además la ropa de Elsa luce bien en ti, bueno me voy a clase" Y así, simplemente, se marchó.

No sé porque me pongo tan a la defensiva sobre usar la chaqueta de Elsa. Es solo una chaqueta… bueno eso no es completamente cierto. Es especial porque muestra cuán amable es la rubia. ella podría solo ignorar que yo tenía frío y dejarse la chaqueta, pero no lo hizo.

La rubia abrió las puertas para mí y otro detalles. _Cualquiera que diga que la caballerosidad ha muerto no conoce a Elsa._ Elsa es todo un caballero y no como muchos chicos que se avergüenzan de ello. Esperé y esperé a que la rubia apareciera, pero no lo hizo y eso me hizo comenzar a preocuparme.

Sonó la campana por última vez y tuve que entrar a clase. Espero que nada la haya pasado en el fin de semana. Y así pasó el resto del día escolar, esperando por la rubia. Estaba preocupada, quizá algo malo le sucedió e intenté mensajearla y llamarla entre clases, pero ella no respondía.

_¿Por qué no responde mis llamadas? ¿Algo le pasaría? ¿Está enferma? ¿Está ignorándome de nuevo? En verdad espero que no me esté ignorando._ Le pedí a Kristoff si la llamaba por mí, pero tampoco le contestó a él. Él dijo que ella tampoco fue a trabajar, entonces debería ir a visitarla a su casa.

Sé donde vive Elsa pero no quiero aparecer sin anunciarse pero estoy muy preocupada. Prácticamente salí corriendo de la escuela cuando tocó la campana solo para ser detenida por Ariel, Jasmine, Cinderella y Aurora. _Oh, vamos. No tengo tiempo para esto. ¿Qué quieren de mí?_

"Miren chicas, no tengo tiempo para esto. Tengo que estar en otro lugar" Les dije molestas

"Anna, escuché que terminaste con Hans y comenzaste a salir con el fenómeno. Por favor dime que solo era un estúpido rumor, ¿cierto?" Ariel levantó una ceja al preguntar.

"No es un rumor, rompí con Hans y su nombre es Elsa, no fenómeno. No veo porque te importe si no es asunto tuyo" Fruncí el ceño.

"Anna, tú eres la capitana de las porristas y no puedes andar por ahí saliendo con una perdedora. no es así como funciona" Cinderella dijo con disgusto en su voz.

"Te juro que si alguna de ustedes vuelve a llamar otra vez a Elsa, fenómeno, les juro que sus pompones estarán tan dentro de sus traseros que los doctores no serán capaces de encontrarlos". las amenacé.

Estoy harta de que esas chicas juzguen a Elsa tan abruptamente. Dudo que la rubia haya hecho algo para merecer esto de ellas. Si ellas quieren hablar de ella de esta forma entonces tendrán algo de qué preocuparse.

Me abrí paso a través de ellas y subí a mi auto, conduje en dirección a la casa de Elsa. Sé que Merida va a reñirme por irme sin ella, pero sé que Tiana puede llevarla a casa

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

Sé que probablemente se estén preguntando porque no estoy en la escuela justo ahora, pero tengo una razón para ello. Estuve recostada preparándome mentalmente para la tormenta para cuando fuese a la escuela.

Miren. Sé que no es una buena razón para saltarse la escuela, pero nunca dije que lo fuera.

Sé que Anna probablemente le dijo a todos un montón de mierda sobre mí y nuestra cita. Debería de pedirle mi chaqueta de regreso cuando la vea, aunque es probable que esté destruida en algún basurero y en verdad me gustaba mucho. Llevé a Olaf a la escuela antes de regresar a casa y tirarme en la cama.

Tomé mi laptop y encontré en mi email el correo enviado por mi tío Kai. El correo me llegó ayer, así que le doy click y veo que él y mi tía Gerda vendrán desde la montaña del Norte para visitarnos. Él quiere hablar conmigo de algo cuando esté aquí.

_¿De qué quiere hablar? supongo que lo sabré pronto debido a que estarán aquí en la noche_. Cerré sesión, de ahí migré a Netflix para ver algunos capítulos de Supernatural. Estoy intentando terminar la temporada 9 así puedo ver la 10.

A decir verdad comencé a verlo cuando tenía ya tiempo de haber empezado, pero trato de ponerme al día. en verdad me gusta y es bastante adictiva. Después de una hora o dos...Creo, Terminé la Temporada 9. Cerré mi laptop antes de ir a la cocina para hacerme algo de comer y decidí hacer un sandwich PB&J y un vaso de leche.

Terminé de comerlo en unas cuantas mordidas antes de regresar a mi habitación. Busqué en mi mesa de noche mis bandas protectoras, una vez en mis manos me encargué de ajustarlas debidamente. Fui a la habitación trasera la cual uso como sala de boxeo. me gusta mantener mis habilidades pulidas para protegernos a Olaf y a mí.

Tomé la cuerda y comencé a saltar. La cuerda es para mejorar mi juego de pies y mantener mi estamina. No me gusta mucho saltar la cuerda porque se vuelve tedioso después de un rato incluso con música. Salté por 30 minutos antes de pasar con Slam Man

Slam Man es un saco de box con forma humana en el cual puedo practicar mis combinaciones y también desquitarme. _Mantén tus manos arriba y si vas a golpear algo entonces hazlo con todo lo que tengas._ Puedo escuchar el consejo que mi tío Kai me dio la primera vez que comenzó a enseñarme a boxear.

Comencé a boxear cuando tenía 10 años y era molestada por un malvado niño del cual no puedo recordar su nombre. Mi tío Kai pensó que sería una buena idea enseñarme cómo defenderme. Aunque mi padre no creía que fuera una buena idea porque él no quería que me lastimara, pero después de rogarle, él estuvo de acuerdo.

Mi tío Kai me enseñó lo básico, lo absorbí bastante rápido y él estaba orgulloso. después de entrenar un tiempo, el chico aquel no volvió a molestarme, aunque me costó algunas heridas lograrlo. Estaba feliz de que era capaz de defenderme y entrené ardúo para volverme mejor.

Mi tío me inscribió en una liga para edades entre los 10 y los 12 años y me encantó competir contra otros niños de mi edad. Gané algunos trofeos y listones de competencia, mi familia estuvo presente en todas mi peleas. mis padres siempre decían que eran mis más grandes fanáticos y yo estaba agradecida de tener su apoyo.

En mi opinión me volví bastante buena, pero ya no. Después de la muerte de mis padres, dejé de competir porque ellos ya no podían alentarme y aún duele. Aún práctico porque parece que no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo lejos de esto, es tan mío como el reparar autos o dibujar, y no quiero rendirme.

Imaginé la estúpida cara de Hans en Slam Man y lo golpeó con fuerza y rapidez dejando escapar toda la rabia que sentía. No me gusta dejar salir mis frustraciones porque en ocasiones es difícil parar y seguir adelante. Estaba trabajando bastante los músculos y una buena cantidad de sudor estaba haciendo aparición en mi frente.

Habría continuado con el entrenamiento, pero escuché el timbre sonar. _¿Quién viene a verme a esta hora?_ Vi el reloj que está cerca de la puerta y decia 3:15. _Ay mierda. Tengo que ir a recoger a Olaf._ levanté mi brazo derecho y definitivamente necesitaba cambiarme la playera.

Caminé a la puerta para ver quién era. Probablemente Kristoff con Punzie y Aladdin vienen a ver si aún respiro. Abrí la puerta para ver a la última persona que se me habría ocurrido encontrarme parada ahí. _¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Se perdió o algo así?_

Anna me veía como si fuera la primera vez tras meses de ausencia. Saltó sobre mí, aferrando sus brazos a mi cintura y escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello. tuve que soportarnos a ambas para evitar que cayéramos...por segunda vez. ¿Qué obsesión tiene con saltar sobre mi?

La vi de reojo y me di cuenta que está usando mi chaqueta. _Así que no la quemó ni la tiró, gracias al cielo. Perdón si sueno materialista pero en verdad me gusta esta chaqueta. Aún así, ¿por qué está aquí?_

"Estaba tan preocupada" Decía Anna sobre mi hombro.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunté confundida

"Te estuve esperando en tu locker antes de que comenzaran las clases y traté de llamarte incluso te masajee entre clases pero tu no contestaste. Estaba preocupada de que algo malo te hubiera sucedido, pero luces bien para mí, así que creo que me preocupé por nada" Estaba divagando la pelirroja.

"¿Me llamaste?" Pregunto alzando una ceja

"Si, Kristoff y yo lo hicimos" Asentía

_Raro, no escuché mi teléfono sonar._ En verdad estoy fuera del juego este día. Estaba tan entretenida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que la capitAnna estaba dirigiéndose a mis labios para besarme, hasta que sentí la presión sobre los míos. _¿Qué carajos? Lo estamos haciendo de nuevo._

Estoy tan confundida en este momento pero se siente realmente bien. Le correspondí, al momento en que lo hice mordió mi labio inferior haciéndome gruñ ó su lengua dentro de mis labios abiertos y exploró dentro de mi boca.

Tanto como quisiera continuar con esto, tengo un pequeño hermano el cual recoger. Empujé un poco a Anna y me vio con confusión y un poco herida.

"Lo siento por no responder tus llamadas y todo eso, pero tengo que ir y recoger a Olaf"

"Okay, puedo entender eso. Solo quería asegurarme que estabas bien. Creo que en verdad no puedo quitarte las manos de encima" Anna sonreía seductoramente.

_Oh Dios, esta chica va a matarme. _La capitAnna me besó una vez más y después otra y otra más. Necesito parar esto antes de que vaya demasiado lejos. Tomé a Anna por la cintura y la aparté de mí a un brazo de distancia para poder cambiarme rápidamente.

"No te muevas de este sitio, ¿si?"

"O podría ayudarte quitadote toda la ropa" Decía mientras frotaba arriba y abajo mi brazo

Sentí el calor agolparse en mis mejillas al tiempo que quitaba su mano de mi brazo. Anna se reía de mí, pero no se movió de su lugar. Rápidamente me dirigí a mi habitación para tomar una playera cualquiera y entrar al baño. me limpie un poco y me coloqué desodorante.

Tomé mis llaves y regresé a la sala para encontrar a Anna sentada con las piernas cruzadas. _¿Qué voy a hacer con ella? Supongo que podría llevarla conmigo, pero tengo el presentimiento qué intentará besarme de nuevo mientras conduzco. _Rasqué mi cabeza y caminé a la puerta de entrada

"¿Vienes?"

Me sonrió y me siguió.

Aseguré la puerta, caminamos al auto, abrí la puerta para la pelirroja. Antes de subir me dio un beso en la mejilla. Hey… ¿Qué voy a hacer con ella?. Subí al auto, arranqué con destino a la escuela primaria de Arrendelle.

Sentí a algo tomar mi mano y otro algo frotar mis nudillos. Vi por el rabillo del ojo para confirmar de que solo se podía tratar de Anna. Conduje al estacionamiento, para encontrar donde aparcarlo.

Entramos a la escuela y encontramos a Olaf en los escalones, hablando con una chica. _¿Con quién está hablando? _

La niña se inclinó contra mi hermano para besarlo, pero él la detuvo y le ofreció un choque de palmas. _Ese es mi hermano, le he enseñado bien. Nada de besos, solo choques de palmas. _Se giró hacia mí y corrió en mi dirección, el pequeño peliblanco se lanzó a mí en un intento de abrazarme.

"¿Por qué te tomó tanto tiempo venir por mí?" Olaf me hace puchero

"Lo siento, me distraje un poco, pero ya estoy aquí"

"¿Esto significa que obtendré u n premio por haber esperado pacientemente?"

"SI, por esperar pacientemente como un buen niño, sale una recompensa" Le sonreí

"¿Tú también vas a venir, Anna?" Olaf preguntó curioso.

"Por supuesto" Anna sonreía.

Olaf tomó mi mano y la de Anna al caminar al auto. Abrí la puerta trasera para que Olaf entrara y él se puso el cinturón de seguridad. Entré después , para conducir al sitio que tanto a Olaf como a mí nos encanta visitar. La nevería de Oaken. Suelo traerlo cuando se porta extremadamente bien, y como espero por mí, es natural traerlo .

_Creo que esto es una especie de cita, considerando que Anna viene con nosotros. Espera…¿Una cita? No, Olaf está con nosotros._ Estoy dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Fue corto el trayecto de la escuela a la nevería. Es un local pequeño, pero lo suficientemente grande como para mantenerse a pesar de estar rodeado de establecimientos similares.

Me estacioné frente al negocio antes de bajar a Olaf del auto. Anna nos siguió dentro. Tomamos asiento en una mesa, en lo que hombre tan grande como un oso y de cabello rojizo castaño con una sonrisa en su rostro se acercaba a nosotros.

"Hola a todos, han vuelto" Decía Oaken con una sonrisa

"Yo quiero un sundae de chocolate con chispas" Decía Olaf frotando sus manos

"Eso suena rico, y también quiero uno igual" Anna sonreía

"Mejor que sean tres"

"Okay, entonces tres sundaes de chocolates con chispas en camino" Oaken se llevó la orden consigo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para cuando regresó con los pedidos, tres sundaes de tamaño mediano con crema para batir, salsa de chocolate, cacahuates y una cereza en la punta. Los dejó frente a nosotros y se marchó. Tomé mi cuchara y la hundí de inmediato.

En menos de dos minutos Olaf ya iba a mitad del helado, aunque realmente parecía que la mayoría había terminado en su rostro en dentro de su boca. Tomé una servilleta y quité el desastre de su rostro antes de que siguiera comiendo. Anna estaba dando fin a su sundae, comiendo la cereza con todo y el tallo.

Parecía como que estaba jugando con su lengua antes de sacarlo de nueva cuenta. Había un nudo perfectamente hecho en el tallo sentí un ligero escalofrío. _Ay por Dios, ¡Eso fue jodidamente sexy! ¡Controlate mujer! Hay un menor contigo y estás en público. _desvié la mirada y seguí comiendo mi helado. Cuando terminé estaba por sacar mi billetera cuando la CapitAnna me detuvo.

"Yo invito esta vez"

"¿Estás segura?"

"Claro, no hay problema"

"¿Ustedes dos están saliendo?" Olaf nos veía intermitentemente a amas.

_Espera…¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacó esa idea? _Pensándolo bien, sé exactamente de dónde sacó esa idea y voy a matar a ese par de rubios amigos míos a sangre fría.

"No, no estamos saliendo...aún" Dijo Anna guiñandome el ojo

"Oh, yo creo que deberían de. A Elsa le gustas" Olaf decía aquello con una sonrisa en su rostro

"¡Olaf!"

"¿Qué? Es la verdad, además tú dijiste que era linda"

Nunca en la vida le digas a Olaf un secreto a menos que desees que él se lo cuente al mundo. Este pequeño niño no puede mantener un secreto. Y yo no volveré a decirle ninguno de nuevo.

"Bueno, A mí también me gusta y pienso que es muy linda" Anna despeinaba a Olaf con cariño.

La cuenta fue pagada y salimos del negocio de Oaken camino a mi casa. Se estaba haciendo tarde y sé que la pelirroja tiene que ir a casa pronto.

"Adiós Olaf" Anna abrazó al menor

"¿Ya te tienes que ir?" Preguntó el menor triste

"ASí es, pero descuida vendré a visitarte antes de lo que crees"

"Okay" dicho eso se metió corriendo a la casa

"Le agradas" Le dije mientras ponía las manos dentro de mis bolsillos

"A mí también me agrada. Es un niño muy dulce."

"Lo es. Entonces…¿Qué querías decirme hace un rato?"

"Quería decirte que disfruté mucho nuestra cita y me gustaría saber si quisieras salir conmigo de nuevo en otra ocasión" Preguntó mientras jugaba con la punta de su trenza

"Ummmm, claro, ¿por qué no?" Le sonreí

No tengo nada que perder por ir en una segunda cita con ella. Realmente me divertí en la última que tuvimos así que …¿ Por qué no? Una sonrisa hizo aparición rápidamente por su rostro era tan grande que casi dividía su rostro por la mitada. Ella saltaba dando chillidos de felicidad. Rodeé mis ojos con una sonrisa discreta en mi cara.

"Vete a casa, Feisty Pants. Te necesito entera para nuestra cita" Le di un ligero empujón en el hombro con el mío.

Me besó en la mejilla antes de saltar dentro de su auto. _¿En qué rayos me metí?_

* * *

Bueno aquí llegó con ustedes el capítulo 11, es gracioso que ya casi tenía todo traducido, pero por alguna razón lo había postergado y LauraRockElsanna02 espero que te agrade el capitulo y espero tus opiniones en los reviews! así como las de todos los lectores que se dan el tiempo de ver mi trabajo de traducción


	12. Nueva Perspectiva

Aquí les presento en ofrenda este nuevo capítulo de este Fic, recordemos que este es una traducción del inglés.

Este capítulo me causa cierto ruido en el P-O-V de Anna, ya me entenderán.

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

_¿Por qué carajos estuve de acuerdo en salir de nuevo con Anna? ¿Qué diablos hay de mal conmigo? Debo de tener cierto placer de la tortura o por qué más me pongo a mí misma en situaciones de este tipo. _Era de noche cuando mis tíos llegaron. La tía Gerda estaba con Olaf juntos estaban haciendo la cena.

Yo estaba con mi tío Kai en la sala. Viendo una pelea de box en la televisió gusta que estén aquí porque se siente como si fuéramos una familia completa de nuevo. Me gustaría que esto fuese así más seguido, pero no lo es. Estoy agradecida por el tiempo que podemos compartir con ellos.

"¿Cómo va la escuela?" me pregunta el tío Kai cambiando su atención de la TV a mí

"Está bien, Punzie está de regreso" No puedo evitar sonreír un poco

"Eso está bien. Necesitas una amiga para platicar y salir" Me regresa una sonrisa

"Leí tu correo esta mañana. ¿De qué querías hablar?" Pregunté con curiosidad.

"Bien, hay una nueva boxeadora en la escena en la división de 17 y menores. Es bastante buena según lo que he podido escuchar y quiere retarte a un sparring este Sábado. Sé que no te has enfrentado a nadie en un tiempo y yo no te he comprometido a nada. Quiero saber si entrarías al ring con ella" Me veía con cierta aprehensión.

Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que he estado en el ring, pero mi destreza solo ha aumentado desde entonces. Extraño pelear y podría emplear esta oportunidad para ver si tengo lo que se necesita para volver al box de nuevo. Voltee a verlo y noté su ansiedad por conocer mi respuesta.

"Lo haré y voy a ganar" una sonrisa confiada aparece en mí

"¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?"

"Si, lo estoy, quiero hacerlo y será divertido"

"Eso era lo que quería escuchar. Bien, comenzaremos tu entrenamiento mañana después de la escuela" Me palmea el hombro

Va a ser un poco complicado balancear escuela, trabajo y entrenamiento en la semana, pero hey, esto podría ser peor. Veo la pelea en la TV, estudiando a los peladores y cómo se mueven. Mi mirada es tan intensa en los peladores cuando Olaf entra en la habitación. Salta en medio de nosotros sobre el sofá y abre su boca.

"¿Vas a salir con Anna de nuevo?" Noto la curiosidad en su voz

_¿En serio, Olaf? ¿En serio? De todas las cosas que podrías haber dicho, tenía que ser eso._ El tío Kai me ve como si me hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza y escucho algo romperse en la cocina. ¿Por qué este niño no puede mantener la boca cerrada? bueno, tampoco es como que sea un secreto, pero no pensaba contarles al respecto.

No quiero hacer algo grande de algo que no lo es. Esta cita podría simplemente significar nada. La tía Gerda entra corriendo en escena con una mirada de sorpresa y respirando agitadamente. Para una mujer de su edad, si que se mueve.

"¿Cita? ¿Q-qué cita?" Pregunta ella

"Estoy saliendo con esta porrista que no me deja sola. no significa nada" No despegué mis ojos de la pantalla de la TV

"¿No te deja sola? ¿No te deja sola cómo?" Ahora mi tía estaba confundida.

"Ella proclama que quiere ser mi amiga, pero no confío en ella tanto como ella quisiera. No confío en las porristas"

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no significa nada? Elsa, esta chica podría ser buena para ti especialmente si no tienen a ninguna chica además de Rapunzel" Mi tía pone las manos en jarras sobre su cadera.

"No necesito más amigas. Estoy bien con la única que tengo" niego con la cabeza

"Realmente debes de agradecer si quiere salir en una cita contigo. ¿Es linda?" Mi tio me empuja ligeramente con su hombro

"Supongo, si es que las porristas candentes son tu tipo" me encogí de hombros

"Oh, así que piensas que es candente" Mi tío se burla de mí

Un ligero sonrojo aparece en mis mejillas, y no reparo en darle un golpe en el brazo a mi tio. A Veces simplemente no puedo con él. No seré capaz de dejar toda esta situación de lado ahora que mis tíos saben sobre Anna. Me encargué de desviar cualquier pregunta curiosa de mis tíos sobre el asunto con coletas pelirrojas. Seguí viendo la pelea hasta que mi tía nos llamó a cenar.

Amo la comida de mi tía, y más cuando se trata del platillo favorita de Olaf y mio: filete hecho en casa, chícharos y puré de papa. Me encanta comer la comida de mi tía, sin embargo también es divertido lo que viene después. Limpio los platos de la mesa y Olaf toma una toalla de un estante de la cocina. yo lavo y él seca. Es nuestro sistema. Una vez que el último plato está seco, Le prometí a Olaf que le leería una historia antes de dormir.

"Okay, Olaf, ya es hora de prepararse para ir a la cama" Digo viendo al pequeño peliblanco

"y después me leerás una historia, ¿verdad?" Me pregunta con esa mirada de cachorrito en sus ojos

"Si, te leeré una historia" le sonrío

Él salió corriendo de la cocina a su habitación. No puedo reprimir una risa.

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

Dentro de la escuela caminé hacia el locker de Elsa. No puedo esperar para verla y estoy agradecida de que la rubia haya venido a clase hoy. Lo siguiente me dejó en exceso impactada. ¿Acaso era esa perra rubia de Rapunzel besando a Kristoff? _¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué esta perra está besando al mejor amigo de Elsa? Ella está engañando a mi pobre rubia. _Kristoff fue el primero en separarse con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

_¿Cómo pueden hacerle esto a Elsa? Podría esperar esto de la perra esa, pero no de Kristoff. Pensé que el rubio era mejor que esto. Se supone que es el mejor amigo de Elsa pero está besando a la novia de su mejor amiga Pero en serio, ¿cómo puede hacerle esto a Elsa? _Necesito contarle. Ella merece saberlo.

Caminé al locker de la rubia y esperé por ella ahí. Pasaron al menos 10 minutos antes de que hiciera aparición, pero se sintieron como una eternidad. Me vio parada junto a su locker y alzó su rubia ceja hacia mí.

"Elsa, hay algo que tengo que decirte"

"Okay" Se dispuso a abrir su locker

Abrí mi boca para decir algo, pero nada salió. _¿Cómo podría decirle que vi a su novia besar a su mejor amigo? _No estoy segura de cómo reaccionará al escuchar esto, pero merece saberlo.

"Vi a Kristoff y a Rapunzel en el pasillo y ellos estaban...um...Ellos estaban" Tartamudeo

"Feisty Pants, sólo escúpelo, ¿los viste qué? " Me observa fijamente.

"Los vi besándose. Lo siento" Dije finalmente.

Ella se me queda viendo, parpadea un par de veces. _¿Por qué no está diciendo nada? ¿Se ha sorprendido de tan mala manera?_ No sé lo que se sienta que alguien que te importa te engañe, pero no puede ser bueno. Espero que Elsa pueda superar esto.

"So…¿Eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?" Elsa preguntó ladeando su cabeza a la derecha.

Luce tan tierna cuando hace eso que solo me dan ganas de besarla. _Espera…¿qué? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Es todo lo que hará? Su mejor amigo estaba besando a su novia y parece que no le importa del todo. ¿Ella esperaba que esa perra la engañara? ¿La rubia tiene tan baja autoestima?_

_¿Acaso no ve lo maravillosa que es?_ Nadie merece ser engañado, y de entre todas las personas, Elsa menos. No se merece ser engañada por esa perra estúpida, maltratada por Hans y su pandilla, o insultada por Ariel. Abrí mi boca para decir algo, pero la cerré de no puedo creer que a Elsa no le desconcierte ni un poco. Sé que debo lucir como un pez fuera del agua, pero es que esto es ridículo. Sentí una mano en mi barbilla, forzándome a cerrar la boca.

"Si sigues haciendo eso, te vas a comer una mosca" Elsa rio un poco

_¿Cómo puede ser capaz de estar riéndose justo ahora? _Le acabo de decir que su novia la está engañando y ella es tan linda como para estarse riendo. Ella comenzó a caminar en dirección a la clase. Salí de mi trance y la seguí. Cuando finalmente la alcancé, la tomé del brazo y la llevé a una salón vacío.

Cerré la puerta trás de mí y le puse seguro. Ella solo me veía preocupada. Quizá no estoy haciendo esto de la forma correcta, pero a la mierda los buenos modos. Obviamente necesito hacerla entrar en razón sobre la situación en la que está inmersa.

"Elsa, te acabo de decir que que Rapunzel besaba a Kristoff y tú están como si no fuera la gran cosa" Estaba molesta

"Lo que ellos hagan cuando no están conmigo no es asunto mío a menos que quieran decirme, No veo el porque hacer de eso algo grande"

_¿De verdad me está pidiendo eso? Debería de saber el por qué, me importa mucho y no quiero verla lastimada por personas como Rapunzel y Kristoff. _No diría esto en voz alta, pero aún así…. Me encanta Elsa, pero en serio en ocasiones es tan densa.

"¡Estás actuando como si tener a tu novia y a tu mejor amigos besándose no fuera la gran cosa!" Dije frotando mis cejas en frustración.

"Espera un minuto….¿mi qué besando a mi qué?" Preguntó confundida la rubia

"Tu novia besando a tu mejor amigo" Le repetí

Tomo 10 minutos antes de que la carcajada de Elsa se convirtiera en una risa pequeña, la rubia sostenía su estómago y limpiaba lágrimas de sus ojos. Esta es probablemente la primera vez que veo a Elsa reír tan fuerte y me gusta escucharla reír. Ella es siempre tan seria, pero es tan linda cuando sonríe. Quiero hacerla sentir de este modo mucho más. Quiero ser la razón de sus sonrisas y hacerla reír aunque sea un poco.

"Por favor no me digas que pensabas que Punzie era mi novia" Elsa aun rie un poco

"Bien,¿no lo es? Nunca te he visto ser tan amigable con ninguna otra chica además de ella y a mí me tomó un montón hacer que te abrieras un poco conmigo" Dije mientras frotaba mis hombro tímidamente.

"Mira, Feisty Pants, Punzie no es mi novia. Ella es mi mejor amiga. Se mudó lejos cuando éramos niñas, pero regresó debido al trabajo de su papá. No hay nada entre nosotras, ni ahora, ni antes, ni nunca lo habrá" Elsa puso su mano en mi hombro

Me siento como una idiota ahora. Habría deseado saber eso antes, que Elsa y Rapunzel eran solo amigas. He estado llamando perra a la pobre chica por al menos los últimos dos días y viéndola sobre el hombro. He sido horrible con ella, cuando no me ha hecho nada. Voya disculparme con ella, sin embargo agradezco que no esté saliendo con Elsa.

"O-oh creo que caí en conclusiones precipitadas" Me reía nerviosa

"¿Bromeas, Sherlock? Si no te conociera mejor, habría asumido que estabas celosa" La rubia coloca las manos en sus caderas

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en mi rostro al tiempo que me dirigía hacia ella de forma coqueta. Elsa se dio cuenta de esto y comenzó a alejarse de mí caminando hacia atrás. Continuamos así hasta que quedó atrapada entre mi cuerpo y el escritorio. Enrollé mis brazos alrededor del cuello de ella y un ligero rubor adornaba sus mejillas. _Es demasiado tierna para su propio bien._

"Para ser una persona tan lista, eres bastante densa" Le sonreí seductora

"¿Q-qué se s-supone que eso s-significa?" Elsa tartamudeaba

Me rio un poco acortando las distancias entre nosotras, capturando sus labios con los míos. _Realmente no puedo apartar mis manos de ella. Me gusta tocarla y besarla de esta forma. _Sé que probablemente no debería de estar haciendo esto en la escuela, pero no puedo evitarlo. Elsa es demasiado inocente como para no corromperla un poco de alguna forma.

Le mordisqueo el labio inferior provocandole un gemido. _¡Sus gemidos son tan sexys! quiero escucharla hacerlo de nuevo._ La estúpida campana suena y sé que tenemos que ir a clases pronto. Realmente no quiero. Elsa sale de su trance.

"T-tenemos que ir a c-clase" Dice jadeante

"O simplemente podríamos quedarnos y seguir con esto" Le digo entre besos.

_Dudo mucho que Elsa esté de acuerdo en saltarse las clases conmigo, pero no pueden culparme por intentarlo. _La rubia me toma por la cintura y me aleja un poco. Hago un ligero puchero por ello, pero Elsa no se da cuenta de ello, de hecho parece que está intentado poner sus pensamiento en orden.

No puedo evitar reir un poco al ver lo fácil que es avergonzarla y me gusta. Elsa camina a la puerta y la destraba antes hacer su salida. La sigo muy de cerca, es hora de la clase de Weaseltown

_N/T: _En la versión original la frase es " He's Kissing his best friend's girlfriend, lo cual puede indicar "novia" o amiga, porque recordemos que friend en inglés no tiene genero, y para indicar que se trata de una chica se coloca girlfriend o female friend, así que mejor opté por poner amiga, debido a que sería muy hipócrita que Anna se queje de que Kristoff besa a la novia de Elsa, cuando Anna ya ha besado en muchas ocasiones a Elsa.

* * *

Yuli549: ¡Me da gusto saber que te interesó también esta historia! Creeme que aún les falta mucho en su relación, pero van avanzando super bonito, y sobre Hans... ¿Ya veremos?


	13. Una Disculpa

Anna's P.O.V.

Sé que he sido bastante hipócrita sobre todo el asunto de Rapunzel/Kristoff considerando lo que he estado haciendo. _¿Eso me hace una mala persona? Quiero decir me gusta Elsa y pasar tiempo con ella. Ellas no estaba juntas en priemer lugar, pero aún así..._No creo que la rubia hubiera tenido una cita conmigo si estuviera saliendo con alguien más.

Sé que Elsa no lo haría porque no es ese tipo de persona. Pasé el primer y segundo periodo pensado en una buena y sincera disculpa para Rapunzel por cómo la he tratado los últimos días. Ella no se lo merecía y me siento horrible al respecto. Necesito hacer lo correcto. Después del tercer periodo, detengo a la rubia a la mitad del pasillo. Ella luce sorprendida de que le esté hablando desde que prácticamente he ignorado su presencia desde que se transfirió.

"¿Qué pasa, Anna?" Rapunzel pregunta alzando una ceja

"Quiero disculparme contigo por ser tan grosera. No es justo para ti y lo siento por eso."

"Obviamente tu no me toleras por alguna razón"

"No era eso, Es solo que te veías tan cercana a Elsa y yo solo, bueno estaba...celosa" Dije aquello mientras apretaba el tirante de mi mochila

"¿Por qué estarías celosa" Preguntó confundida

"Me tomó un tiempo lograr que Elsa se abriera un poco a mí y luego solo vienes y en uno cuantos minutos todo cambia, Así que al inicio pensé que ustedes dos estaban saliendo"

"Espera…¿Qué? ¿Creíste que Elsa y yo estábamos saliendo?"

Asentí y la rubia explotó en carcajadas. Estaba usando la pared para mantenerse de pie._¿Por qué a todos les parece tan gracioso? ¿Yo era la única estúpida que pensaba que ellas dos eran pareja? _Intenté no sentirme ofendida por la risa de la chica frente a mí, pero se me estaba complicando bastante si seguía riéndose así. Rapunzel finalmente se calmó y regularizó su respiración.

"Anna, Elsa es como mi hermana y nos conocemo desde hace muchísimo tiempo. No hay nada entre nosotras más que una amistad y en verdad aprecio la disculpa" Rapunzel dijo sonriendo.

Estoy agradecida de que aceptara mi disculpa. Espero que no haya más malentendidos a partir de ahora. Caminamos juntas al gimnasio debido a que ambas íbamos al mismo sitio. Rapunzel comenzó a contarme historias de Elsa y ella durante su infancia. Me gusta aprender cosas sobre la infancia de la platinada porque al parecer fue bastante alocada según lo que me cuenta esta rubia.

Rapunzel las metía en situaciones bastante divertidas y peligrosas. Apenas y logro darme cuenta de que habíamos llegado a los vestidores , y presente a la rubia con Tiana. Ellas estuvieron platicando en lo que yo me cambiaba a mi uniforme de P.E. Caminé con ellas a las gradas próximas del gimnasio para encontrar a Elsa hablando con Kristoff sobre algo que no alcancé a escuchar.

Él estaba un poco sonrojado y rascaba su mejilla nerviosamente. _¿De qué estaban hablando?_ Ya lo sabría tarde o temprano. Corrí en dirección al par y me lancé a Elsa por la espalda. Juro que Elsa es tan abrazable y me gusta lanzarme a ella. Ella evitó que cayéramos y me observó por encima del hombro.

Sólo sonreí antes de abrazarla más fuerte. Puedo sentir como la rubia rueda los ojos, pero no me importa siempre y cuando no me aparte. Kristoff y Rapunzel solo sonríen con sorna hacia nosotros. Después de algunos minutos finalmente la dejo ir cuando Ariel hace aparición.

"Miren, Lady Cock, No sé qué es lo que le gustan tanto a Anna de ti o el porqué sale contigo, pero será mejor que no la infectes. Ella es demasiado buena para un fenómeno como tú" Ariel soltó con veneno viendo de arriba a abajo a Elsa

Ya le había advertido a Ariel sbre llamar a Elsa fenómeno, y ha llegado ya demasiado lejos. Traté de abalanzarme a ella, pero un par de de brazos me retuvieron por la cintura, deteniéndome de alcanzar a la chica. Me resistí al agarre, pero era demasiado fuerte y la estúpida porrista pelirroja me veía con miedo en sus ojos.

_Ella debería de tener miedo. Nadie habla así de la rubia y se va de rositas._ Elsa no merece ser tratada así y yo me voy a asegurar de que sea tratada con respeto. Ariel se alejó de mí, pero el agarre no cedía. Seguí intentando librarme hasta que mi respiración se volvió pesada.

"¿Ya estás más clamada Feisty Pants?" Preguntó Elsa aun sosteniéndome.

Pude sentir sus pechos y algo más en mi espalda baja. No puedo decir exactamente que debido a que estamos en la escuela, pero ya podrán ustedes hacerse una idea. Me recargué en la rubia y la vi hacia arriba con una mirada coqueta.

"Ahora lo estoy" Le dije guiñandole un ojo.

Un sonrojo tomó forma en sus mejillas y se apartó de mí. Hice un puchero en cuanto sentí el calor de Elsa apartarse de mí.

"Wow, Anna, he visto a Elsa así antes" Kristoff se reía

El sonrojo de Elsa se esparció hasta sus orejas. El rubio colocó su brazo en los hombros de la platina y ésta le clavó el codo. Rapunzel y yo solo nos reíamos de la interacción entre los dos amigos. Coach Shang nos dejó como ejercicio los movimientos de la clase pasada y Elsa me estuvo ayudando a mejorar.

A propósito hacía mal mi guardia solo para tener la excusa de tener a la rubia más cerca. Elsa se encargaba de acomodar mi guardia por tercera vez cuando vi a Hans caminar hacia nosotros con el rabillo del ojo. _Ugh, ¿Ahora qué quiere?_ Sideburns empujó a la rubia para alejarla de mí.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" Preguntó Elsa

"¡Tú eres mi problema! Tú eres la razón por la cual perdí a mi novia, fenómeno" Gritó Hans

"No culpes a Elsa por ser un idiota. Corté contigo porque eres un descerebrado egocéntrico que no le importa nadie más que sí mismo" Dije empujándolo.

"Anna…¿Cómo puedes salir con este fenómeno? Deberías de estar con un hombre de verdad" me decía viendo desde arriba

"Oh, por favor, no quiero nada contigo ni con tu flácido pene" ahora fui yo quien lo veía de arriba a abajo

_Okay, sé lo que están pensando, pero no, nunca he dormido con Sideburns, nunca estuve lista para darle todo de mí, y gracias a Dios nunca pasara. _Estoy agradecida de no haber perdido mi virginidad con un inepto e idiota como él. Las personas a nuestro alrededor se reían de él y su cara se volvió tan roja como un tomate.

Se marchó de ahí resoplando, me giré para ver a Elsa y noté una mirada confusa en su rostro. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el Coach Shang nos dijo que regresaramos a la práctica. No pude decirle nada a la rubia antes de que nos hicieran intercambiar a ella con Kristoff y ahora yo estoy con Rapunzel.

_Oh, genial, ahora Elsa me odia. ¿Por qué me tiene que estar pasando esto a mí? _Cuando la clase terminó, me cambié rápidamente de ropa para luego intentar encontrar a Elsa. Veo bajo las bancas para ver si se está cambiando, pero no hay señal de ella.

Me fui a la clase Arte y Elsa estaba ahí con la capucha sobre su cabeza, concentrada en su libreta de dibujo. Entré al salón y me senté junto a ella, pero no pareció darse cuenta de mi presencia , intenté captar su atención, pero pasó de mí.

Mr. Ferguson comenzó la clase y tuve que prestar atención. Realmente intenté poner atención, pero mi mente está en otra parte...En alguien más. Todo el tiempo de la clase, mi concentración estaba Elsa y lo que fuera que estuviera pasando en su mente.

Al terminar la clase, Elsa hizo su camino a la librería, y la seguí muy de cerca. Se sentó en su asiento usual y sacó su libro. Acudí con Belle, quien estaba ayudando al encargado porque no estaba.

"Um Belle, ¿Hay alguien más aquí hoy?" Pregunté curiosa.

"Ustedes dos son las únicas que vienen a esta hora, ¿Algo pasó entre ustedes dos?" Me preguntó preocupada

"Creo que podrías decir eso, pero solo no quiero que nadie más escuche nuestra conversación"

"No te preocupes, tendrán privacidad plena, y espero que puedan solucionar las cosas" Belle decía sonriendo.

"Gracias Belle, yo también espero eso" Le dije antes de caminar hacia Elsa

Me senté en el puff de a lado de la rubia. Me vio por el rabillo del ojo, pero retomó la lectura. _Bueno, al menos reconoce mi presencia y no solo me ignora._

"Elsa, necesitamos hablar"

"¿Sobre qué?" Preguntó sin quitar los ojos del libro.

"Sobre lo que le dije a Hans. No dormí con él, si eso es lo que estabas pensando" Le dije con honestidad

"Anna, lo que hagas o no no es de mi incumbencia, no tienes que decirme nada"

"Pero, tu me crees, ¿verdad?" Esperaba que en verdad me creyera

"Bueno, no estoy segura, pero no me has metido antes, así que te daré el beneficio de la duda" Dijo viéndome

Suspiré con alivio de que Elsa me creyera y salté sobre ella, llevándonos al suelo a ambas. _No era mi mejor idea, pero no podía evitarlo._ La rubia luchó bajo de mí para intentar apartarme, pero yo solo la retuve más fuerte.

"Vamos, Feisty Pants, quítate de encima" Elsa intentaba apartarme

"¿Por qué? Eres demasiado cómoda"

Simplemente ella rodó los ojos y me apartó. Hice un ligero puchero, pero ni se inmutó. La rubia se sentó de nuevo en el puff y retomó su lectura. Me levanté del suelo, tomé asiento también y coloqué mis pies sobre el regazo de Elsa

Suspiró en respuesta pero no hizo nada más. Sonreí mientras me quedaba viedo leer a la rubia. Me gusta observar cómo se adentra tanto en el libro y se va para vivir las salvajes aventuras que guardan esas páginas.

"¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar mirándome?"

"¿No quieres que te vea?" Le pregunté mientras me enderezaba un poco en la silla

"No, es creepy" Dijo Elsa girando la página

"Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo. Es que eres demasiado bonita y únicamente quiero verte todo el tiempo" Le sonreí coqueta.

La rubia se sonrojó un poco pero no dijo nada. Amo darle cumplidos a Elsa y cómo se sonroja tan fácil por ellos. Digo lo que pienso y en verdad pienso que Elsa es hermosa. Ella es de lejos la chica más hermosa que haya visto y quiero darle todo de mí.

_De hecho, Tengo que darle todo de mí y no planeo compartirla con nadie más. _Al poco rato la rubia cerró el libro. Debe de haber terminado y quitó mis pies de encima. Se puso de pie y regresó el libro con Belle para luego pasear por los pasillos para tomar algo más que leer.

Regresó con tres libros bajo el brazo y me dio uno. Veo la cubierta con el título "En llamas". Elsa notó la mirada confusa en mi cara

"Es el segundo libro de la trilogía de Los Juegos del Hambre y espero que te mantenga ocupada por un tiempo" Lo dijo antes de comenzar uno de sus libros.

"Tú ocupas muy bien mi tiempo, pero gracias" Le sonreí.

* * *

Loreley: Jajajajaja, si, Elsa se da mucho del rogar, pero espero actualizar más rápido para acabar con tu desespero!


	14. Preocupándose de Nuevo

Elsa P.O.V.

Es vierne y apenas y puedo mantener mis ojos abiertos. Estoy en la clase de Weaseltown después de dejar a Olaf en la escuela. He tenido que exigirme toda la semana, entrenando con el tío Kai y trabajando en el taller. Y todavía, estoy entrenando mucho más tiempo de lo que he hecho con é.i.

Quiero estar lista para mi pelea y necesito entrenar más duro de lo que lo he hecho antes. He visto algunas de las cintas de las peleas que ha tenido la boxeadora contra la que me enfrentaré, debo de decirlo, estoy impresionada.

Esmeralda es muy buena y está invicta. 18 knockouts es una marca de respetar, no debo bajar la guarda si no quiero que me pateen el trasero.

Tengo la barbilla en mis nudillos, intentando mantenerme despierta. Sentí mi cabeza caer por cuarta vez y me espabilo de inmediato. Froto mis ojos para tratar de quitar el cansancio y parece que funcionó un poco pero aún me siento cansada. Bajo la vista y veo en el borde de mi banco un vaso de Starbucks. _Oh Dios, estoy perdiendo mi amada cordura. Estoy viendo cosas que no son._ Me percato de que hay una nota debajo y la abro.

_¡Bébelo! No podemos permitir que te quedes dormida en clase, ¿o si? ;) -Anna_

Sonrió un poco. _Claro, Tenía que ser Anna. Ella ha estado sobre mi toda la semana...Mejor dicho desde que nos conocimos. _La pelirroja ha estado coqueteando conmigo según Kristoff, pero, ¿él qué sabe? Ella solo ha sido lo raramente normal que es y he comenzado a acostumbrarme a eso.

La capitAnna ha tomado cada oportunidad que ha tenido para besarme, y por extraño que parezca, me gusta. Me gusta besar a Anna y eso me aterra. _¿Por qué le gusto tanto? No tengo mucho que ofrecerle y aún así sigue conmigo._ Ella me confunde mucho. La pelirroja dice que le importo y puede decirse que le creo.

Ella en verdada que ha estado intentado probar que le importo, y no sé. Es mucho más complicado que eso, pero deseo que no lo fuera. Le doy un sorbo al vaso y el cálido líquido pasa por mi garganta. Está bueno y chocolatoso. Es chocolate caliente, por supuesto.

_Bien, ambas tenemos una chocolatosa obsesión, lo cual no me sorprende._ En definitiva eso bastó para despertarme y permitirme prestar atención a la clase de Weaseltown. Juro que este viejo es un maestro aburrido sin importar las circunstancias. Él pone a dormir incluso a los estudiantes más aplicados.

_¿Tienen idea de lo mucho qu tiene que aburrir un maestro para poner a los niños listos a dormir?_ Pasó un laaaaaaaargo rato hasta que la campana sonó y la mayoría de los estudiantes salieron corriendo del salón en un parpadeo. Deslicé mi mochila por sobre el hombro y mi chocolate caliente antes de intentar despertar a Punzie.

Ella se durmió en cuanto empezó la clase y quedó perdida. Me vi un poco tentada a dibujarle algo en la cara. _¡No me miren así! Ella lo ha hecho decenas de veces cuando éramos niñas, pero al menos yo, tengo un poco de decencia. _La sacudo un poco y ella comienza a despertar

"¿Ya terminó la clase?" Rapunzel me pregunta frotando sus ojos.

"Si, Punzie, la clase acabó. Ahora tenemos el segundo periodo" Me reí un poco de ella.

Ella gruñó un poco antes de tomar sus cosas y seguirme fuera del salón. Tengo que despedirme de Anna y Punzie, debido a que mi clase del segundo periodo está en la dirección opuesta. Me dormí durante el segundo y tercer periodo, pero grabé la clase en mi teléfono.

Camino en dirección a la azotea para encontrar a Aladdin quien ya había llegado y estaba viedo hacia abajo. Caminé hacia él y seguí su mirada. El chico pelinegro estaba viendo a Jasmine con cariño y tristeza. Sé que Al siente algo por la porrista por alguna razón.

Él dice que no siempre fue una perra con una astilla en el trasero y que solía ser una chica dulce, pero si no lo veo no lo creo. No voy a decir nada de ella frente a él porque se pone muy a la defensiva cuando se trata de la chica. Él se sobresalta cuando se da cuenta de que estoy sentada a un lado de él.

"Dios, Elsa, anunciate la siguiente vez que decidas acercarte a mí como un jodido ninja" Frunce el ceño.

"Lo siento Al, pero los ninjas no se anuncian. Eso arruinaría el sigilo y ser un ninja" Le digo con una sonrisa burlona.

Él rueda los ojos antes de regresar la vista a Jasmine. si él la quiere tanto entonces debería de decírselo. No hay nada de malo con confesarse a alguien. _El gran dramaturgo Wiliam Shakepeare dijo una vez " es mejor haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado"_

He estado leyendo mucho a Shakespeare como para estar citando a un hombre muerto. Escuché la puerta de la azotea abrirse y vi que se trataba de Kristoff, Rapunzel y Anna. _Espera…¿qué? ¿Anna? ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?_ Tuve que ver de nuevo para asegurarme que no estaba alucinado su presencia aquí.

¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Por qué no está con sus amigos? Estoy mentalmente agotada para hacer preguntas. dejé mi mochila contra la reja antes de colocar mi cabeza sobre ella.

"Elsa, ¿estás bien?"

Abrí un ojo para ver que la pelirroja está sobre mí con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro antes de cerrarlo otra vez..

"Estoy bien, solo estoy cansada"

"Entrenamiento de nuevo" Dijo Kirstoff en un tono familiar.

El rubio me conoce muy bien. Le conté a mis amigos sobre la pelea, ellos dijeron que vendrán a verme. Los tres están muy emocionados debido a que nunca me han visto boxear a excepción de la vez con Hans. _De hecho Punzie nunca me ha visto pelear._

"¿Entrenamiento? ¿Entrenamiento para qué?" Pregunta Anna confundida

"Ella tiene una pelea de box con una chica llamada Esmeralda. Esta chica es buena, nunca ha perdido contra nadie y quiere una pelea con Elsa" Rapunzel es quien le explica.

"¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea? Quiero decir ella está invicta. ¿Elsa estará bien si se enfrenta a ella?" Anna está preocupada

"Voy a estar bien, ella podrá ser buena, pero yo tengo más experiencia. Eso debería de bastar" Dije sin estar muy interesa en la conversación

Me ofende un poco que Anna cuestione mis habilidades de boxeo, pero sé que solo está preocupada por mí. Sentí como mi cabeza se elevaba y era depositada en una superficie mucho más suave. Sé que ya no estoy recostada en mi mochila, pero…¿en que estoy ahora? Abro mis ojos para encontrarme con un par de ojos turquesas

¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué estoy viendo a Anna? Me siento y veo mi mochila puesta a un lado suyo mientras ella estaba sentada detrás de mí.¿Cómo rayos logró ponerse ahí? ¿Por qué puso mi cabeza en su regazo? Ella se encargó de regresarme a su regazo antes de besarme en la frente. Sentí el calor correr a mis mejillas y desvié la mirada a cualquier otra lado menos a ella. La escuché reírse de mí.

"Eres demasiado tierna para tu propio bien" Dice Anna jugando con mi trenza

"No soy adorable" Le digo con una mirada desafiante.

"Okay, pero aún así pienso que eres tierna de cualquier modo" Anna me sonríe desde arriba

Pasé el resto de la hora del almuerzo con mi cabeza en el regazo de la pelirroja y ella jugando con mi trenza por alguna razón desconocida. La campana suena y ya es hora de la siguiente clase. La capitAnna y yo nos fuimos al salón de Arte y ella estuvo callada durante todo el trayecto. _Raro. ¿Qué le pasa?_ Me detuve y la tomé del brazo para detenerla

"¿Qué hay de malo?" Le pregunto alzando una ceja

"¿Qué te hace pensar que hay algo malo?" Dice sin verme

"Porque has estado callada todo el tiempo desde que comenzamos a caminar. usualmente no puedo hacer que te calles y además lo tienes escrito en toda la cara" Digo puntualizando lo obvio

"N-nada, estoy bien" Dice aún sin querer verme.

_Bien, le di una oportunidad para que me dijera lo que tiene, pero parece que tendré que tomar medidas drásticas. Medias drásticas para mí, lo que sea._ La empujo contra los locker y atrapo sus labios en un fogoso beso. Ella gime un poco y rodea mi cuello con sus brazos

Esta es la primera vez que tomo la iniciativa de tener un contacto íntimo con ella y me gusta tener el control. No tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo, pero la pelirroja no tiene por qué saber eso. Tomo su labio inferior entre mis dientes y lo presiono un poco. Mis manos hacen su camino hasta su trasero y le dan un apretón gentil. La capitAnna gime más alto y me alejo un poco. Sus ojos aún están un poco dilatados y tiene una respiración pesada

"E-esto es tan " Anna dice aquello ruborizada

"En tiempos de guerra todo es válido y no quisiste decirme que te pasa. ¿Qué tienes?"

"No quiero que salgas herida en esta pelea del Sábado, no quiero que nadie te hiera" Anna escondió su cabeza en mi hombro.

"Te estás preocupando mucho, además estaré usando protección, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte" Le dije poniendo mi cabeza sobre la suya

No miento al decir que utilizaré protección, pero no es como que te quite muchos golpes de encima. sé que no debería decirle eso, pero que ella se preocupe por mi no es bueno para nadie. Voy a pelear sin remordimientos.

"Prométeme que serás cuidadosa"

"Tienes mi palabra"

Ella alza la mirada para verme con esos ojos turquesa y sonríe un poco,me besa y después toma mi mano entre la suya para llevarme al salón de Arte. Estoy agradecida de que descubrí porque estaba molesta y que ahora esté de mejor humor. Entramos al salón y Mr. Ferguson estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Podría jurar que él luce como Santa Claus. Quiero preguntarle si lo es, pero sé que es una pregunta ridícula para cualquier persona en su sano juicio._ Tomo asiento en mi banca y saco mi tarea para esta clase. La terminé anoche después de decidir qué boceto haría. Deliné y coloree el que yo diría ha sido mi mejor trabajo.

"Muy bien clase, ¿quién quiere mostrar su trabajo primero? Preguntó sonriendo

Levanté mi mando, sabiendo que nadie más iba a hacerlo. _En serio, ¿qué pasa con eso de que nadie quiera hacer las cosas primero? Es decir, es mejor terminar rápido._ Mr. Ferguson sonrió y me hizo un ademán para que me pusiera al frente. Lo hice con mi dibujo enrrollado.

Lo desenrollé, era un diseño complejo de un castillo de hielo en la cima de una montaña con el atardecer dándole de frente. Utilicé muchas sombras azules y púrpuras diferentes para que todo quedara bien. Utilicé muchos de mis colores casi por completo así que pronto necesitaré comprar más.

"Wow, señorita Winters, esto realmente es un trabajo admirable" Mr. Ferguson estaba asombrado.

"Gracias" Le dije sonriendo

Estoy orgullosa de este dibujo y al parecer a Mr. Ferguson le encantó, lo enrollé de nuevo y me senté en mi lugar. Anna se me quedó viendo y parecía que tenía la boca hasta el piso . Tuve que cerrarsela antes de que algo volara dentro de ella.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: El dibujo del castillo es el de la película.**

* * *

Loreley: Eso suena a algo que yo haría :b jajajaja

Traducir esta historia y actualizar mis otros proyectos son los que le dan cordura a mi cuarentena! jajajajaja

Por cierto, te apuesto a que el próximo capítulo te va a encantar uwur

LauraRockElsanna02: El review del cap 11 te lo contesto aquí xddddd, que bueno que te guste el trabajo cx siempre es bonito leer los comentarios, así que no te contengas en dejarlos!

el cap siguiente te va a gustar uwur


	15. Una Pelea & Una Explicación

Elsa's P.O.V.

Estaba sentada en los vestidores con mis audifonos de diadema sobre mis orejas, escuchando Hustle Hard (Remix) de Ace Hood. No soy una super fan del rap, pero puedo apreciar las buenas canciones. Estaba envolviendo mis manos con las bandas usando una musculosa celeste, unos shorts negros hasta la rodilla y zapatos de boxeo.

Estoy nerviosa y ansiosa por este encuentro. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he estado en el ring así que tengo que hacerlo bien. Me quito mis audífonos y dejo mis cosas en mi maleta antes de dejarla en mi locker. La puerta de los vestidores se abre y veo a mi tio Kai, la tia Gerda y a Olaf entrando. Mi hermano corre hacia mi y casi me tumba en un intento de abrazarme. Él nunca me ha visto boxear y está muy emocionado por que empiece la pelea..

"No puedo esperar para verte boxear, Elsa, lo harás increíble" Olaf dice abrazándome.

"Espero que si" Me rio un poco

"Estás lista, Elsa, lo harás asombroso" Me dice el tío Kai palmeandome el hombro.

"Sólo prométeme que serás cuidadosa" Dice la tía Gerda preocupada.

_¿Por qué está todo mundo pidiéndome ser cuidadosa? sé que ha pasado tiempo, pero aún así. Un poco de confianza sería lindo. _Asiento antes de acudir al llamado que me hace el referee sobre que debería de ir ya en camino hacia el ring. la tía Gerda y Olaf se van a sus asientos en las gradas.

El tío Kai me ve con orgullo en sus ojos. Doy una respiración profunda que dejo salir poco a poco. En verdad espero hacerlo bien en este encuentro. Mi tío y yo caminamos hacia el ring y puedo escuchar el rugido ferviente de la tribuna, gritando con fuerza. Siento mariposas en la boca del estómago lo cual me genera un poco de hype

Veo a Kristoff, Aladdin, Punzie, tía Gerda y a Anna con Olaf sentado en sus piernas. Ellos están aquí para apoyarme y realmente puedo sentirlo. Me pongo la protección superior y la bucal antes de entrar al ring. veo a mi oponente Esmeralda, una chica morena con un largo cabello negro atado en una coleta.

_Así que, contra ella es con quien pelearé. Será mejor que mantenga mi guardia en alto._El referee nos presenta antes de hacernos chocar los guantes y que la pelea comience. Esmeralda comienza con una combinación izquierda-derecha-izquierda la cual es fácil de bloquear. La dejo lanzar golpes para estudiar las rutas de sus movimientos.

En unos pocos segundos, me doy cuenta que tiende a dejar su lado derecho tremendamente expuesto. Esta es mi oportunidad y no la voy a desperdiciar, veo venir un gancho izquierdo antes de que me alcance y puedo hacer una finta que me permite darle un rápido jab derecho en el lado derecho. La escucho dar un silbido corto antes de replegarse un poco.

Solo fue un golpe, no puedo permitir confiarme. Ponerme engreída definitivamente puede costarme la pelea si no soy cuidadosa. Le di algunos jabs rápidos por la derecha que al parecer la van menguando. Imagino que nadie se había dado cuenta que su lado derecho es débil. La campana suena y así termina el primer round. Voy a mi esquina el tío Kai me da un trago de agua desde la botella.

Me dice que siga con el buen trabajo que estoy haciendo hasta ahora para mantenerme así. No puedo darle ninguna oportunidad y no pienso hacerlo. El segundo round comenzará pronto y me tengo que levantar de nuevo. Esmeralda me da un rápido golpe justo en la cara y de inmediato golpeo el suelo. Duele como el carajo y escucho al referee comenzar a contar.

Me reincorporo rápido y la morena no me da mucho tiempo para recuperarme. Realmente me lo está dejando en claro, pero esquivo un jab izquierdo y logro conectar un golpe con el puño izquierdo en su estómago. Ella gruñe un poco y me da el tiempo suficiente para sacar lo que había estado guardando. Le doy una combinación derecha-izquierda-derecha seguido de un poderoso gancho derecho ascendente que le da en la barbilla provocando que caiga al suelo.

El referee comienza la cuenta, ya iba por la mitad cuando Esmeralda se levanta. Sabía que esta pelea no iba a ser sencilla y no esperaba menos. Estoy en guardia y estamos dando todo lo que tenemos. Intercambiamos golpes por golpes lo cual lentamente nos va drenando.

Estaba respirando pesado y sintiéndome cansada. Necesito terminar esto ahora o no podré soportar mucho tiempo más. Parece que Esmeralda piensa lo mismo que yo. Vamos por un golpe más que decidirá la contienda. Las dos terminamos golpeando la cara de la otra al mismo tiempo, siento como golpeo la lona.

No sé qué se siente peor: el golpe en la cara o mi espalda chocando contra la lona así de fuerte. Se me complica ponerme de pie, pero lo logro. Esmeralda por otro lado no logra hacerlo y el referee comienza la cuenta. Él toma mi muñeca izquierda y me declara ganadora del combate._¿Dijo lo que creo que dijo? ¿Gané? ¡Gané!_ Siento una sonrisa irreprimible aparecer en mi rostro, Esmeralda está levantándose del suelo, camino hacia ella y le tocó el hombro.

"Eres muy buena, casi me tenías" Le digo extendiendo la mano

"También eres buena, la próxima vez yo ganaré" Me dice Esmeralda estrechándome la mano.

Sonrío satisfecha antes de alejarme._Creo que me he ganado un rival._ fui tacleda y llevada al suelo por un sobre exaltado rayo de cabello blanco.

"¡Elsa, estuviste asombrosa! Eres tan genial" Olaf grita

"Gracias Olaf, pero déjame levantarme" le digo despeinando su cabello.

Se aparta de mí y Kristoff me pone de pie palmeandome la espalda. Aladdin me da los cinco y Punzie me da un abrazo. Podría decir que el tío Kai desbordaba orgullo por la enorme sonrisa en su rostro y parece que la tía Gerda está aliviada de que siga en una pieza.

Realmente podría decirse que salí limpia, sólo con algunas heridas y un pequeño corte en ia mejilla izquierda. Mi tío la desinfecta y me coloca una bandita sobre ella. Me fui a cambiar a los vestidores con una playera de manga corta de baseball a blanco y negro junto a unos pantalones negros. Tengo mi sudadera con capucha en mi mano y estuve tentada a ponermela, pero decidí no hacerlo.

La amarré en mi cintura, me colgué la maleta en el hombro. Salí de los vestidores para encontrar a Anna recargada contra la pared adyacente a la puerta _¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?_ Parece que no me ve a mí si no a la bandita en mi rostro.

_Podría haber estado mucho peor que tan solo esto, créanme, lo sé._ Al menos esto no dejará marca. Se levanta de la pared y camina hacia mí. Comencé a retroceder hasta que choqué contra la pared, quedé atrapada entre la pelirroja y la pared.

En verdad que esto está comenzando a ser lo usual entre nosotras. Alguna termina empujando a la otra contra algo. La capitAnna toca mi bandita con gentileza, me ve con preocupación.

"¿Duele?"

"No realmente, Te dije que estaría bien" Le dije despreocupada

"Lo dijiste y estoy agradecida de que lo estés" Me sonríe

Estuvimos ahí de pie algunos momentos en silencio y pude notar un destello en los ojos de la pelirroja. La misma mirada que me dio en el taller y en nuestra cita. Una mirada como si ella fuera un león hambriento y yo un jugoso trozo de carne listo para ser comido. Me comienzo a sentir incómoda por tener esa mirada sobre mi con tanta intensidad.

"Sabes, luces realmente sexy con todo ese sudor encima" Anna lame sus labios

Comencé a ver alrededor para notar si alguien venía. Sé lo que la capitAnna está pensado… Bueno tengo una idea general sobre lo que está pensado. _No podemos hacerlo aquí. Alguien podría venir en cualquier momento. Espero que alguien esté buscando._ La pelirroja gira mi cabeza hacia la suya para capturar mis labios con los suyos.

Me quejé un poco en el momento en que Anna mordió mi labio inferior. _¿En qué estoy pensando? ¿Por qué cada vez que la pelirroja me besa, ya nada más importa?_ Le tomo la cintura para pegarla más a mí y corresponder el beso. Entrelazo mis dedos en su cabello cuando me muerde nuevamente y me hace respingar un poco.

Lo que le dio suficiente tiempo para deslizar su lengua dentro de mi boca y enreda sus brazos en mi cuello. Este beso va escalando muy rápido y no sé hasta dónde pudo haber llegado de no ser por un tosido que nos hizo apartarnos. Se trataba de Kristoff y Rapunzel. _De verdad que este par tiene una sincronización increíble. No creo que me haya podido detener si ellos no aparecen._

El rubio tenía una enorme sonrisa burlona en su rostro al igual que Rapunzel. Sé que ella quiere hacer algún sonido eufórico, pero se abstiene. _También sé que no seré capaz de olvidar esto. Kristoff se va a asegurar de traerlo a tema por lo menos durante un mes._

"No digas nada Kris" Le digo viéndolo.

"No iba a decir nada, no necesito hacerlo, tu cara lo dice todo" Se dice burlándose de mí.

"Tranquilo, Kristoff. Deja a la feliz pareja tranquila, ellas parecían estar 'disfrutando' su compañía muy bien" Rapuzel se reía de mí

Me golpee el rostro con la palma de la mano con algo de molestia. _Hay ocasiones en las que me pregunto porque soy amiga de este par._ Veo a la capitAnna y no noto que esté molesta por los comentarios. Ella abraza mi brazo con una sonrisa en su cara.

Siento el calor trepar hasta mis mejillas y desvió la mirada, avergonzada. _¿Por qué tiene que verme de ese modo? ¿Por qué siempre veo hacia otro lado? Demasiadas preguntas y pocas respuestas._

"Oh, por cierto, Feisty Pants casi le provoca más heridas a Esmeralda fuera del ring que las que le diste dentro de él" Dijo Rapunzel colocando sus manos en las caderas.

Giré a ver a Anna con una ceja levantada. Ella desvía la mirada y nn ligero rubor aparece en sus pecosas mejillas. _¿Por qué haría eso?_

"No pude resistirme. No me gustó que te golpea como lo hizo" Dijo Anna tímidamente.

"¿Necesito ponerte una correa a partir de ahora?" Pregunté clavándole la mirada

"Mientras tú seas la correa, no me importaría" Me vio con ojos coquetos.

Me ruborizo incluso más con la risa de los rubios ante mi reacción. No puedo tener una conversación normal con ella sin que haya algún doble significado en sus palabras. Me alejé de esos tres, pero con alguien aún atado a mi brazo, así que se vino conmigo.

Kristoff y Rapunzel nos seguían detrás. Rápidamente encontramos a mis tios, Aladdin y Olaf estaban afuera esperando por nosotros. Lancé mi mochila en la cajuela antes de subir al auto. Mis tíos aparentemente quieren salir a algun sitio para celebrar mi victoria y no me desagrada la idea.

Olaf se va con ellos mientras que Kristoff, Aladdin, Punzie y Anna se van conmigo. Me siento un poco mal de que Punzie este en medio de Aladdin y Kristoff y que yo 'Accidentalmente' hiciera una vuelta cerrada que los hiciera gruñir. _¡Oops! El karma es una perra, Lo siento Al, tu eres el único inocente aquí._ Seguí el coche de mis tíos hasta Tony's y aparqué a un lado suyo.

Los tres se me quedaron viendo con enojo y yo les di una media sonrisa como disculpa. No es como que lo sienta pero, ¿qué puedo decir?

Tony's estaba algo concurrido hoy pero logramos conseguir una mesa. De algún modo terminé entre la pared y Anna, irónico.

_¿Por qué universo? ¿Por qué?_ Sé que la pelirroja trama hacerme algo. No sé qué pero sé que algo sucederá de forma inminente. Kristoff, Olaf y yo no necesitamos ver el menú porque siempre pedimos los mismo cada vez que venimos.

"Hey Elsa, vi tu pelea de hoy y déjame decirte que no has perdido el toque" Dice Linguini en cuanto llega patinando a la mesa

"Gracias Linguini" Le sonrío

He estado recibiendo felicitaciones desde que salí del ring. Aprecio el reconocimiento que me dan, pero aún así es algo vergonzoso. No soy reconocida muy seguido así que no sé qué hacer cuando le dimos nuestras órdenes al mesero castaño antes de que regresara a la cocina.

"Entonces, tú debes de ser Anna" Dijo mi tío Kai viendo a Anna

"Así es señor" Le contestó Anna sonriendo

"Debo de decir que Elsa estaba en lo cierto que eras… en sus propias palabras 'una porrista sexy'" Dijo el tío Kai soltando una carcajada hacia mí

_¿Podría huir lejos por asesinar a mi malvado tío con mis propias manos? No puedo creer que él le dijera a Anna lo que dije. Lo hice, pero no en ese contexto._ Siento la mirada de la capitAnna sobre mí y cómo el calor sube por mi cuello hasta mis mejillas en cuestión de segundos.

"Awwww, Elsa está sonrojada" Mi tía Gerda murmura

_En verdad que no ayuda que lo denote._ Juro que quiero salir corriendo de aquí pero no es como si eso fuera a pasar. Mi autoproclamados amigos se están riendo a expensas de mí y mi pequeño hermano es obvio que no entiende mucho de lo que está pasando. No creo que se de cuenta o que le importe mucho

"Creo ques es muy tierna cuando se sonroja" Anna me guiñe el ojo

"No soy tierna" Cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho

Sé que estoy poniendo una mala cara, pero no puedo evitarlo. La pelirroja rie por lo bajo un poco, antes de besarme en la mejilla

"Apuesto a que si"

"Se ven tiernas juntas" Dice por molestarme Punzie

"Es tiempo de que tengas una novia, Elsa. En verdad sabes elegirlas" Dice el tío Kai mientras Linguini hace aparición con nuestra comida.

"No estamos saliendo...todavía. Elsa se está haciendo un poco la dificil" Anna dice poniendo su mano en mi rodilla

Me tensé solo un poco. _¿Podrías quitar tu mano, Anna?_ Nadie se ha dado cuenta...O aún no han dicho nada al respecto.

"Bueno, Elsa siempre ha sido un poco complicada" Dice la tía Gerda

"Ni cuenta nos habíamos dado" Kristoff, Aladdin y Punzie dicen al unísono

Cierro mis ojos con molestia. _Muchas gracias, chicos_. Ellos se rien de mi reacción por sus comentarios. _Mis amigos_

"Pero es un buen partido" Tía Gerda me sonrie

"Planeo comprobarlo, si las circunstancias me lo permiten" Dice mientras sus manos escalan lentamente hacia mi pierna

El sonrojo en mi rostro se intensifica conforme su ofensiva mano se mueve hacia arriba. Estoy tratando de no perder el control, pero la pelirroja me lo está poniendo bastante difícil. La mano de Anna se posa en el interior de mi muslo y lo presiona un poco. Muerdo mi lengua para evitar que un chillido escape de mis labios.

_Esta chica me va a matar. ahora puedo verlo y no será lindo._ Tomé la mano de la capitAnna y la detuve con la mía así ella no podrá hacer otra cosa para ponerme en una situación difícil. Anna sonríe por el hecho de que estoy sosteniendo su mano bajo la mesa.

Ella entrelaza nuestros dedos antes de tomar el primer bocado de su comida. _¿Este era su plan desde el inicio? ¿Que le tomara la mano?_ Tengo que comer con la mano izquierda pero por suerte soy ambidiestra.

Una vez terminada la comida y pagada la cuenta, mis tíos deciden pasar a dejar a Aladdin antes de regresar a casa con Olaf. Dejo a Kristoff y a Punzie primero porque son los que viven más cerca. Solo estábamos Anna y yo en el auto y la pelirroja estuvo callada la mitad del camino y me comenzaba a preocupar un poco. _Debe de estar pensando en algo para que esté así de tranquila._

"¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar, Feisty Pants?" Pregunté curiosa

"Elsa, he estado pensado"

"Uh-oh, Eso es peligroso" Dije bromeando

"Hablo en serio" Anna hizo puchero

"Lo sé, solo estoy bromeando" Le sonreí

"Elsa, me encantas, pero no sé cómo probartelo. ¿Por qué siempre me apartas?" Me pregunta Anna suplicante

Suspiré. _Sabía que esto iba a pasar eventualmente y le debo una explicación. Es lo menos que podría hacer por ella. Quizá si supiera ella dejaría de intentar estar tras de mí. No merezco su cariño y no creo nunca llegar a ser digna sin importar que intente negar lo que siento por ella._

Decidí tomar otra calle para estacionarme, raramente alguien baja por esta ruta, así que eso da un poco de privacidad.

"Mira, Feisty Pants, la razón por la que tengo muchos problemas para dejarte acercarte a mi es porque… Perdí a mis padres cuando era más chica en un robo que salió mal, cuando tenía 13 casi 14. Vi cómo fueron asesinados mis padres frente a mí y yo era tan débil como para poder hacer algo" Dije aquello intentando no derramar lágrimas.

"E-Elsa, lo que le pasó a tus padres no es tu culpa" Dijo Anna tomando mi mano

"Si, si lo fue. Si yo no hubiese sido tan debilucha, SI hubiera sido más fuerte, mis padres estarían aquí. Es mi culpa el no haber podido salvarlos" Digo con las lágrimas escapando a mares de mis ojos

Se que esto fue mi culpa. La muerte de mis padres está en mis manos y no hay nada que pueda hacer para traerlos de regreso. Soy yo quien debería de estar muerta, no ellos. Tuve que hacerme cargo de Olaf y criarlo sola porque fui demasiado cobarde como para detener a los ladrones que asesinaron a sus padres reales.

Él apenas y recuerda cómo eran. He cargado el dolor de sus muertes conmigo porque me recuerda lo fracasada que soy. _No merezco el cariño de nadie, mucho menos de alguien como Anna_

Siento unas manos tomar mi rostro y girarlo a la derecha, vi dentro de aquellos hermosos ojos turquesas. Noto que la pelirroja está llorando al igual que yo.

"No eres una debilucha, tu eres la más considerada, inteligente, honesta y hermosa persona que haya conocido jamás. Sé que tus padres no te culparían por lo que pasó y no querrían que te culparas por ello" Anna apartó mis lágrimas con sus pulgares.

"No te merezco. Eres demasiado buena para mí"

"No podrías estar más equivocada. Yo pienso que tú eres demasiado buena para mi, pero aún así te quiero y quiero estar aquí para ti. No tienes que esconderte de mí" una vez dicho eso Anna me besó en los labios.

Sentí la calidez a través del beso y sé que lo que dice es sincero. Quizá debería dejar a Anna entrar. La besé de vuelta cuando se apartó.

"Okay"

"Okay?"

"Anna, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?" Le pregunté nerviosa

"Sería todo un honor" Me dijo con una enorme sonrisa

* * *

LauraRockElsanna02: Y ya en este por fin Elsa se nos muestra más vulnerable y sincera uwur


End file.
